Perry the Platypus VS The Wet Bandits 2: Lost in New York
by GiovanniGo
Summary: A few weeks after the events of the first story, the Flynn-Fletcher family decide to take a trip to Miami, Florida. Perry gets stuck on the wrong plane and ends up in New York City. When the Wet Bandits end up there to they try to kill him as revenge for what happened in the first story. Also, there's an evil taxidermist who wants to stuff Perry for the museum! Can Perry win again?
1. Chapter 1: Agent P's New Mission

**(A spotlight shines on a stage. 9–year-old Kevin McAllister, wearing a tuxedo, and walking up to conduct the orchestra pit… **

"**Good evening readers. I'm Kevin McAllister. Last time Giovannigo, wrote a story of "Home Alone" he made it as a "Phineas and Ferb" crossover. Now he's doing another one…a sequel! Once again, by combining booby traps from the first 3 Home Alone movies, and using Harry and Marv. This time he will include a 3****rd**** villain from the new 2015 movie, Paddington. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the story."…**

**(Kevin turns around. The spotlight turns off… the curtains open up. Kevin waves the wand, staring up the music…)**

**But really, that was a cool fourth wall joke! I'm even planning some more of these jokes, some Kevin McAllister story appearances, and some sad and happy musical theme moments...**

It all started out as a normal summer night in Danville. The Flynn-Fletcher house was where our story begins this time. It was July 16th, and it was 7:45pm. The family was packing up suitcases. Why…they were going on a trip to Miami, Florida. They were staying there for a week and they had a lot of things to do there! The mother Linda had already ordered pizza for dinner.

"Come on Candace…" called out the mother Linda, "Put your phone away and help me pack!" Candace hung up her phone, "Mom, why do we have to pack up now?" she complained, "We don't leave until tomorrow!". "We have to beat the traffic!" said Lawrence. "I can't wait to visit Miami Seaquarium!" said Phineas, as he placed his brown suitcase by the front door. "I'm looking forward to visiting Jungle Island." said Ferb.

The TV was on, as Lawrence was watching TV. He was watching an old film called, "It's a Wonderful Life". Suddenly, the screen changed. "This is breaking news!" said a man's voice suddenly, "With Kelly King!" the screen showed the news desk with Kelly. "This is me, Kelly King with some important information!"

"This can't be good!" said Phineas, noticing the screen. "We have just found out that a breakout has occurred at the Danville Prison…" continued Kelly, "The Wet Bandits, Harry Lime, and Marv Merchants, escaped a few hours ago! Police officers have issued a warning to contact 911, if you see them! That is all, and we now return you to your regularly scheduled program!"

"My word…" said Lawrence, "Those robbers who broke into our house, are STILL out there!" he turned off the TV. "Well…" said Linda, "At least, we'll be in Florida tomorrow where he can't get us or our house!" "DING, DONG!" the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" said Candace, as he carried a pink suitcase to the front door. She put it down and opened the door. "Hi…" said a man, "It's your pizza order!" he was holding a fabric warmer pack holding 2 boxes of pizza and 1 small box of an apple pie dessert pizza. "MOM!" called out Candace, "Our pizza is here!".

Linda placed another suitcase by the front door, and she took out her wallet. "That will be 23 dollars!" said the man. Linda paid the man and she was given the boxes. After he left, Linda put the food on dining room table. "Dinner's here!" she called out, "Let's eat!". "I'm starving…" said Ferb, as he walked into the living room. "Jolly good, Linda!" said Lawrence as he sat down at the table. "Oh boy, the food is family here!" said Candace.

"Hey, where's Perry?" asked Phineas, "He loves pepperoni pizza!" Meanwhile, Perry stood up on 2 feet, slipped on a little brown fedora, and jumped down the laundry chute. On his way down, another hidden chute opened up, leading to a tube-slide. Perry then slid into his lair, and the screen blinked on. Major Monogram appeared on the screen.

"Good evening agent P!" he said, "Nothing is going on with Dr. Doofenshmirtz, as he's going on a vacation tomorrow…according to surveillance cameras!" "I think its New York City sir!" said Carl, the nerdy intern off-screen, "Lower your voice Carl… Anyway, the Wet Bandits have escaped from prison. Just keep your eyes out for them, and defeat them like last time! Good luck!" Perry nodded as if to say, "Yes sir, Major Monogram!" and with that, she went through a tube and it sucked him back up through the laundry chute.

He took off his fedora and stood back on all 4 paws. He then crawled back into the dining room, "Oh there you are Perry!" said Phineas, putting a slice of warm pepperoni pizza into Perry's food dish. Perry ate it and went back to his new bed. Perry did not like the new about the Wet Bandits escaping. On July 8, they tried to steal back a diamond that ended up in the backyard. The family couldn't turn it in to the police because they had to make it to an opera called, "The Pearl Fishers".

So Phineas called Isabella to come over to watch over it. But while Isabella headed over to the house to watch the diamond, the robbers broke into the house and tried to steal it back. But Perry had set up some booby trap s to stop them! They even had chased him to "Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc." and back to the house again…but that's a whole other story.

"Tomorrow, we need to leave the house at 8:00am, on the dot!" said Linda, eating a slice of cheese pizza. "That reminds me…" said Phineas, "We better clean Perry's traveling carrier out before we go!". So after dinner, the boys went into the garage, and got Perry's traveling case.

Meanwhile it was just outside the city. These next events took place at a gas station/truck stop. It all started in a light-blue pluming van…

"Did you steal back our clothes, Marv?" asked a familiar voice…

"Yep, here they are!" said Marv, pulling out a duffle bag. It was the Wet Bandits again! After 5 minutes, they came out of the bathroom, all dressed in their original clothing they wore before being put in prison.

"Marv, starting that riot was the best idea you ever had!" said Harry, as he pulled out his gun out of the bag. He put it into his pants pocket. "Yeah Harry, I even managed to get our stuff from the warden's office! What's our plan now?"

"In 2 minutes…" said Harry, a train is going to stop here for some potable from the pipes from the side of those tracks!" he pointed to them, "When no one is looking, we'll open the box car and sneak on board!" "Where does the train go to?" asked Marv. "From what I heard…New York City!" Later, "HHHOOONNNKKK!" the train pulled up 100 feet away from the gas station. 2 workers came out of the diesel locomotive and began connecting some hoses to the nearby pipes…

"Let's go!" said Harry. They robbers took off running, carrying the duffle bag in the darkness of the night. Once at the train, no workers could see them! Harry then, "CREAK!" slowly opened up the huge metal door to the box car. The robbers then climbed inside, and pulled in their duffle bag. "CLANK!" Harry closed the door and the train suddenly began to move away!

"This is it Marv…" said Harry, "A new life for us in the Big Apple!"

"Yep…" said Marv, "No more worrying about that pesky platypus that stopped us last time"

"If we ever see him again though…" said Harry, "We'll make him pay for the pain he put us through!"

**Hello everyone! How was it? Did you love it? Did you like it? The Wet Bandits escaped from prison and are still mad at Perry for what he did to them in the first story... Post a review and let me know! I'll see you all in chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Airport Mix-up

**Now…it's here…chapter 2! In this chapter the airport is crowded and the Flynn-Fletcher family gets ready to go to Miami, Florida. What will happen… read and find out!**

The next morning…didn't work out as planned. The doorbell rang for the shuttle van…"DING DONG!". The doorbell rang. Linda opened her eyes, and looked at the alarm clock… it was not working. She snatched up her watch and looked at it! It was 9:00am "LARWENCE!" she yelled standing up, suddenly and wide awake, "WE SLEP IT!". Lawrence jumped up too! They both ran out to wake up Candace and the boys!

In only 10 seconds the entire family was rushing around the house throwing on clothes, and doing some last-minute packing. "Lawrence, do you have the tickets?" yelled Linda. "No dear..." he replied, "I put them in your purse!" "Hey Ferb…" said Phineas, "Have your Miami book with you! We'll need it on the plane!" It was only a matter of time, before the bags were loaded into the shuttle van. Perry was then put into his traveling case as they family was now ready to go!

It only took about 45 minutes to arrive at the "American Airlines" terminal of "Danville International Airport". It was crowded with fellow travelers going in, and out of the busy airport. It was now 9:56am. The plane would depart at 10:20am. "Hold on a minute while I ask for an attendant to handle Perry from here!" said Linda. "Where will he be mom?" asked Candace. "He'll be in the under-plane baggage area with an attendant to watch over him..." said Linda.

"Bye Perry…for a while…" said Phineas as Linda walked to an information desk, "Don't worry boy… Soon you'll be out of the baggage storage area and back with us again in the sunny city of Miami!". "It'll only be 4 hours till we get to Miami…" said Ferb. 2 minutes later, Linda walked over to the boys with a female attendant. "Hello my name is Sarah and I'll be watching your pet platypus in the baggage area!" said the attendant. So Phineas handed the traveling case to Sarah.

Lawrence walked over to the check-in desk ro handle and tag the big suitcases, that would be stowed in an area of the plane, under the passenger cabin. "Does he need to eat anything?" asked Sarah, "No…" replied Linda, "He already ate before we left!" "Any medications to take?" asked Sarah. "No, he's perfectly healthy!" said Linda, "Come on, we have a plane to catch…" so Sarah walked off to the pet holding area. The animals would be loaded onto the plane until the big suitcases were loaded onboard. This was to ensure that traveling animals would get enough space while traveling. Meanwhile, ground crews began loading all checked in suitcases into the plane to Miami.

It took the Flynn-Fletcher family only 13 minutes to get through the TSA security checkpoint. After that, they boarded the plane and sat down. The family had first-class seats for the trip. Flight attendants were offering welcome drinks of fresh orange juice. Breakfast would be served after takeoff. The seats in the first class section had 10 seats on each side, 2 seats per row. Linda and Lawrence sat next to each other. Phineas and Ferb sat behind them. Candace sat in the aisle seat next to an old man…

"Well..." said Linda, "We made it just in time!". "This is nice…" said Lawrence, as he put his carry-on duffle bag in the overhead baggage compartment, "Hope we didn't forget anything!" Fern had just put his blue book bag in the overhead compartment above his seat. "Soon, we'll be in the sunshine state of Florida!" said Ferb as he fastened his seatbelt. Meanwhile at the pet area room, the attended went to make a phone call. Meanwhile a male worker came in. He had another traveling cage…with a smaller platypus! He set it down on a table, next to Perry's cage.

"Attention, all attendants for flight 453 to Miami…" said a voice over the intercom, "All pets must now be stowed onto the place. Flight 453 to Miami will depart in 5 minutes!" The, hearing the announcement while still on a cell phone, Sarah came back in, not noticing what see was grabbing… "You're telling me that my son is sick, and even though I have work to do, you want me to come home? You're the worst nanny I ever hired!" she took the cage with the small platypus and carried it outside to the ground crew, waiting with a stairway…

"Flight 632 to New York is now in the final boarding process…" said another voice over the intercom "All attendants please get animals loaded onto that flight…now!" the man came back in and took Perry's cage. Perry was now asleep and did not know what was going on! "Okay little guy…" said the man, "It's time for you to go to the big apple!" he walked out to the area with another ground crew… Meanwhile in the terminal, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz had just boarded the plane to New York. "Follow me please…" said a flight attendant.

He led the doc through the first class past the business class section and into the economy class section of the plane. "I can't believe it…" he said, "My birthday vacation in the Big Apple…if Perry the platypus could only see now!" he sat down in his seat… Then once Perry and 2 dogs were loaded onto the other plane, "CLANK!" the under-passenger cabin compartment door was closed shut. The male attendant stayed on board to watch over the animals. Then 1 minute later, the plane to New York was cleared for takeoff… "WOOSH!" the plane took off down the runway and into the sky.

2 minutes later, the smaller platypus and 4 cats were loaded into the baggage storage area of the plane to Miami. Sarah stayed onboard to watch over the animals. 5 minutes later the plane was cleared for takeoff… "WOOSH!" the plane took off down the runway and into the sky!

**Wow…the wrong plane plot from "Home Alone 2: Lost in New York". Didn't expect that huh? Well, now that Perry's on his way to New York City and Dr. Doofenshmirtz is on the same plane…what will happen? Find out in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Disappointing Trip Start

**Hello everyone…I'm back. It's time for chapter 3. Perry got on the wrong plane in the last chapter. Now what will happen when the 2 different planes land? Dr. Doofenshmirtz is on the same plane as Perry! Well, you'll just have to read and find out…**

4 hours later… "Attention passengers, we are beginning our descent into New York. Please sit back down as we prepare for landing!" Perry suddenly woke up… New York? It couldn't be! He had to be in Miami! The plane then landed on the runway and then slowed down. Back in the passenger cabin, "Here I 'am!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "YAHOO! I'm in New York! I'm in New York!" everyone began looking at him as if to say, "Be quiet!" the plane then parked at a gate.

As all of the passengers got off, ground crews carefully unloaded the pets off the plane and put them on an electric golf cart. They would be taken into the terminal and given to their right owners. Before a worker could drive it to the terminal, "RING!" he cell phone rang. He stood up and went away to answer the call. Perry then got into action. He stood up on 2 feet and took out his little brown fedora. He reached inside and pulled out a little laser-pen.

In only a few seconds, he cut through the case's metal cage door and jumped out when no one was looking. He walked away, hiding behind repair trucks, fuel trucks, tool boxes, cargo boxes, and baggage trailers all the way to a back entrance to the "American Airlines" terminal. He was now in one of the many gift shops. He needed a disguise…and fast. He took off his fedora, and when no one was looking, he put on an "I Love NYC" t-shirt, a pair of black shorts, a red cap, and a pair of blue-rimmed sunglasses.

Meanwhile at "Grand Central Station", a train pulled up into the indoor rail yard. It was an Amtrak train. As all of the passengers stepped off into the station, the box car's big metal door, "CREAK!" slowly opened up. A bald-headed man stuck his head out.

"Here we are Marv…" said Harry smiling with delight, "The Big Apple!"

"What will we do here?" asked Marv. "We can't get a job with our criminal past!"

"We won't need a job…" said Harry, "We'll go back to being who we were before…"

"What?", said Marv, "What's that?"

"Robbers, good old fashioned robbers! Not homes though, last time that pesky platypus beat us up and before that, it was Kevin McAllister!"

"So then, what will we rob? Candy stores?" asked Marv.

"9-year-olds rob candy stores Marv…: said Harry, annoyed, "I have a better idea!"

He took out a folded newspaper out of his pocket… On the front page was a headline that read, "Duncan's Toy Chest: Super Summer Sale!"

"That's brilliant Harry…" said Marv, "Brilliant!"

"Yep, there's no one else dumb enough to rob a toy store in the summer!"

The Wet Bandits stepped out of the box car and into the wonderful spacious building of "Grand Central Station"…

Meanwhile in Miami, Florida, the Flynn-Fletcher family was stepping off the plane, into the "American Airlines" arrivals terminal of "Miami International Airport". They walked over to the information desk where Sarah was waiting with a traveling case. "Thank you so much for accompanying Perry on the flight." said Linda. "My pleasure…" said Sarah.

Candace grabbed the cage… "Mom, this is NOT Perry!" she said. "What?" said Linda, "Of course it is Perry!" "No…" said Candace, "Perry was bigger than this platypus and he was sleeping on a red blanket…" "Yeah, so?" said Ferb. "This blanket is green and the platypus is much smaller!" exclaimed Candace.

Lawrence looked at the cage, "Linda, I think Candace is right! This platypus does not look like Perry at all!" Phineas dropped his carry-on bag and looked inside the cage. "You're right Candace, this is NOT PERRY!"

The whole Flynn-Fletcher family was now shocked. They all looked at Sarah as if to ask, "What did you do?" "Ma'am…" began Sarah, "I think there's a logical…" "LOGICAL WHAT?!" said Linda loudly and angry, "You lost OUR platypus and YOU think a logic thing happened!?" "What are we going to do?" asked Phineas. "I'm going to talk about this with security…" said Linda, "I'm sure that they'll set up a search party!"

"I'll take the children to our hotel." said Lawrence. "Come on kids, let's go to baggage claim! Your mother well meet up with us later…" "It'll be fine…" said Sarah, "Platypuses doesn't even do much!" "NO!" shouted Phineas, "NO, NO, NOOOO!" Everyone in the airport began looking at them…

"He's more than just a platypus…" said Phineas, "He's a member of our family! Ever since that very day we adopted him, he's been a great pet! He doesn't make a mess, he doesn't tear up stuff, eats a healthy platypus diet, he loves us very much, and he's just a...great…great…friend! I love him every much and so does my brother Ferb! We all love him and care for him! I will not stop worrying until he's back with us safe and sound!"

Everyone's mouths were open, but no words came out. "Phineas…said Linda, "I promise you that we'll find Perry as soon as possible." said Linda. "Bye dear…" said Lawrence, as he Phineas, Ferb and Candace walked off towards the baggage claim area… "I'll go to the security office with you…" began Sarah. "No way! You've done enough!" and with that, the mother walked off to the signs that pointed toward the TSA checkpoint area…

"Why did our vacation…" said Phineas through tears, as he stepped into a shuttle van, "Have to begin like this? WHY!?" he began crying. Candace tried to hug him but he didn't let her as he looked out of the window, moving out of her way. A slight shower of rain began to sprinkle onto the van as the driver drove off to the "Shore Club" hotel in South Miami Beach. "Phineas…" said Candace, hugging him this time, "It'll be…alright!" on july 8th, Candace comforted Phineas after Isabella was sent to the emergency room after Harry Lime whacked her with a crowbar. She comforted Phineas that time and now here she was…doing it again in Miami, Florida.

**Hello everyone… a very crazy start to a family vacation in Florida huh? The "Shore Club" is a fancy hotel that I stayed at in real life. I even live in Miami in a divorced family setting…but it's too sad to go into detail about… One weekend with my dad, I stayed there and it was fantastic. I'll tell you more about it at the end of chapter 4…see you later!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Taxidermist

**Hello again…Its time for chapter 4. The Flynn-Fletcher family is in Florida, and Perry is in New York. Phineas is worried about him and Perry is in danger with the Wet Bandits out of prison and in New York too! There's now a twist in the story… Can it get any worse for Perry? Well read and find out. This is chapter 4…**

It was a quiet day at the "Museum of Science &amp; Natural History". It closed early that day, due to some of the employees out for vacations. At the back service parking lot a small brown car pulled up. A man with a brown beard got out and took a cage out of the trunk. It was covered with a brown potato sack. The man turned off his car, and locked the doors.

He then proceeded to slowly walk through the back entrance. The guard wasn't on duty, "Good…" he said, "No getting busted for me!" He walked slowly past the exhibits including the T-Rex skeleton, the skeleton of triceratops, a skeleton of a brachiosaurs, a stuffed animal display of lions, and a stuffed animal display of tigers. He then passed some IMAX theater posters advertising 3-D shows about animals, nature, sea life, etc…

Then he made a turn to a door that was only for museum staff members. He typed in the 4-digit code into the special lock, and then "CLICK!" the door lock opened up. The man turned his head to make sure that no one was looking, and then he went inside and closed the door behind him. He then flicked on a light and walked down a long and wide hallway.

The hallway was lined up with various dead animals. The animals were stuffed and looked like they are still alive. They were many land and marine animals, all lined up in alphabetical order. Each and every single animal had all went through a taxidermy. Taxidermy is when a dead animal is cut open and stuffed to be displayed. The man then carefully held the covered cage as he turned to left and opened up a door…

He walked inside a room. On the left was a metal table with sharp taxidermy tools, 4 huge lamps hanging from the ceiling, a small coil of rope, a box of rubber gloves, a light-green lab apron, a thick book on taxidermy, and a box of cleaning wipes. To the right, was a private office with a small sign labeled, "Millicent Clyde". He knocked on it… "Hello, who is it?" called out a female voice from the room.

"It's me Millicent…uh, I mean Mrs. Clyde" said the man, "Your assistant, Rodger!". "Oh, come in!" said Millicent, "Please do come in!" Rodger opened the door, and slowly opened the door. Working on some taxidermy files as a beautiful woman. She was in her mid 30's, 36 years old to be exact, and had beautiful blonde short hair. "What's the news Rodger…" asked Millicent.

"I brought you a new animal all the way from the Danville zoo…" said Rodger, "I told them that I wanted to adopt him…so I did and got a friend bring it to me while I worked undercover at the JFK airport!" Millicent turned around in her black leather swivel chair. She was wearing a black shirt, a purple lab coat, brown pants, and dark red shoes. "What is it…" she asked in a low voice, "What did you bring me?". Rodger placed the covered cage on an empty table and, "WOOSH!" took off the dark brown potato sack.

Inside was a cute little baby chimpanzee, alive and well looking around like a smart little human baby. "Oh my…Rodger, you shouldn't have!" said Millicent. She got up from her chair and walked over to the baby chimp. She looked at him as if she had just given birth to a human baby boy! "It's a beautiful and…lovely creature! Such a shame that I will have to put it to sleep and…stuff it!" She then made an evil smile!

"By the way…" said Rodger, "There was a…event at the airport today!" "Oh… really?" asked Millicent, still admiring the little baby chimpanzee, "What happened today?" "Well…" said Rodger, "I was waiting for this chimp to arrive…. I was doing my rounds as usually when I noticed something suspicious on the ground by a pet carrying golf cart. They looked like little paw prints. They started at a small puddle of water behind a fuel truck… I then noticed a piece of blue-green hair…"

"Wait…" said Millicent, looking up, "Blue-green hair? Like…an American Platypus?"

"Yes…" said Rodger, "I tracked him into a gift shop…."

"Yeah…" said Millicent, "Go on…"

"But then he disappeared!"

"BAM!" Millicent slapped Rodger across the face. He covered his face in pain. "OW! What was that for?" he asked in pain.

"Sorry…" said Millicent, "Its just that…that platypus means a lot to me!"

"Why? Is he endangered?" asked Rodger…

"Oh, he is now!" said Millicent, "When I get my hands on him…he'll complete my collection!"

"Oh…" said Rodger, "Want me to capture him for you?"

"No…take the rest of the month off!" said Millicent, "This is a creature that I plan to capture on my own! Now if you excuse me…I have a chimpanzee to stuff!" "Oh…" said Rodger, "In that case…I'll see you in a month!" and with that, Rodger left and left Millicent's private office. The Rodger exited the taxidermy room, and walked back through the hallway for museum staff members only…

Millicent then took out a syringe, put on a needle at the end, and filled it with a green liquid anesthetic! Then she opened the cage, taking out the chimpanzee… "Don't worry cutie…" said Millicent with a sick evil smile, "It'll only hurt for a second…before I add you the collection!" and with that, she gave the chimp the injection in the right arm. The chimp smiled as he closed his eyes…unknowingly for good!

"It only took 1 hour for Millicent to…do the job of stuffing the animal. I can't go into detail about that due the fact this story is T rated. As she moved the stuffed chimpanzee into place, she looked to her left. It was a display case that looked like a pond setting on the inside. "Don't worry dad…" she said, "I'll avenge you!"

**And now… a flashback**

_The year was 1985. Montgomery Clyde was with his 7-year-old daughter Millicent Clyde was in the chairman's office of "Geological Inc". Montgomery Clyde had made a living capturing animals, killing them, and stuffing them with the help of Millicent…but that was all until now1 _

"_What do you mean you had a change of heart!?" exploded the chairman of the "Geological Inc", "You promised me an American platypus to stuff and all you did was…leave it alone in its natural habitat?"_

"_Yes…" said Montgomery Clyde, "I refuse to stuff one after it just laid eggs! Otherwise the babies would have no parent to raise them!"_

"_WELL, YOU'RE FIRED!" yelled the chairman, "GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Millicent began crying as she and her father left the chairman's office…_

**The flashback is now over!**

Millicent walked back to her office, and washed her hands. Then she put on some normal clothing, and grabbed her purse. "Looks like I have platypus to catch…" she said, as he walked out through a hidden door in her office. "Since my car is in the shop…" said Millicent, "I guess I'll have to walk!" so she locked the secret door behind her, and walked out of the parking lot, into the streets of the Big Apple…

"That platypus will be a great addition to the collection!" she said, smiling with evilness in her eyes!

**Hello! Looks like a new villain from the new movie "Paddington" will be part of Perry's adventure too! She's played by Nichoe Kidman in the movie, and I would like you readers to imagine her as a real actor through the story as well as Harry and Marv. **

**(If you don't know what she looks like, then don't worry about it!)**

** Well…I'll see you all in chapter 5! Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Security Office

**Hello everyone! Sorry about the delay, I had a wonderful spring break and on Sunday the 29****th**** of March, 2015 I saw "Wicked"! It was the best musical stage show ever! And now…the long delayed chapter 5 of this story! **

Meanwhile back in Miami, Linda Flynn-Fletcher was in a security office of "Miami International Airport". Lawrence, Candace, Phineas and Ferb just got to the "Shore Club" hotel in South Miami Beach, just Linda sat down in front of a security guard behind a desk. The guard's name was Paul and he was very high up in the TSA job listing chart.

"So…" said Paul, "I understand that you got a lost pet… What type of pet is it?"

"A platypus!" said Linda, "An American Platypus!" she took out a recent photo of him and handed it to the Paul.

"What's the pet's name?" asked Paul as he took out a "Lost Pet" information paper to full out.

"Perry…" said Linda, "His name is Perry. P-E-R-R-Y." she spelled it to make sure Paul wrote the name right.

"Where did you last see him?" asked Paul.

"At Danville International Airport…" said Linda, "By the American-Airlines check-in desk!"

"What as your flight number?" asked Paul

"The flight number was 453 to Miami, Florida…" said Linda, "It took off at around…I would say 10:23am or so!"

"Did you carry him on board the passenger cabin of the plane yourself?" asked Paul, "Some people lose pets, even though they carry them onboard with them!"

"No…" said Linda, "We didn't! We had an attendant take him to the baggage stow area and she said that she would watch over him until the plane landed!"

"Okay…Has Perry ever ran away from home?" asked Paul, as he wrote down the information that Linda told him.

"No…said Linda, "We take good care of him!"

"Has Perry ever been in a situation where he's been on his own?" asked Paul

Linda froze suddenly. A few weeks ago, Perry the platypus was left home alone. The family went to see an opera called, "The Pearl Fishers!" they had found the Danville Diamond before they left, and Phineas called Isabella over to come at watch it until they got back. Linda didn't want to call the cops before the opera because then they would be questioned…

According to what Isabella saw after Harry Lime, a robber hit her with a crowbar, Perry attacked the robbers like a dog for defense and then the cops arrived. Paramedics then took Isabella and, what Isabella though were 3 concerned citizens to the hospital. Phineas was really…heartbroken and teary about the whole incident, especially when Isabella got injured!

"Yes…" said Linda finally, "He has been. We went to see an opera and two robbers broke into the house while we were gone and…"

"Oh…" said Paul, "You're from the Flynn-Fletcher family! The rescuers of the Danville Diamond! Your platypus got the Wet Bandits back in prison!"

"How on Earth did you know that?" asked Linda surprised!

"I just watched it on the news a few weeks ago…" said Paul, "Your platypus is a hero!"

"Thanks for the complements and all…" said Linda, "But the real reason I'm here is to find him! The stupid attendant lost him and got mixed up with a baby platypus!"

"Well…" said Paul, finishing up the "Lost Pet" information paper, "I'll call the Danville International Airport staff and notify them of the situation! The odds are…that's where he most likely is!"

"Okay…" said Linda, "Thank you so much!"

"No problem ma'am…" said Paul, "It's part of our job here in Miami International Airport! Pets get lost all the time…" he paused to pick up his phone receiver, "I'm sure Perry will turn up!"

He dialed a few buttons on the telephone, "It's…unlikely that he would be anywhere else!" he said as the ringtone kicked in…

Meanwhile back in New York, Perry walked in his disguise past a lot of customers, TSA workers, and other "JFK" airport staff members to the exit terminals of the airport. As he looked around for the exit, he noticed something…or someone! It was a man wearing a white lab coat, a black shirt, and carrying 2 purple suitcases. It was…Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz! His nemesis, assigned by O.W.C.A headquarters, was in the Big Apple too!

What was he, an evil scientist doing in New York City? Perry didn't have time to consider any of his logic thoughts as the doc walked outside to a parked taxicab. Perry had an idea… he was going to secretly hitch a ride in the cab to follow the doc to get help from him. A few weeks ago, he used a killer robot to help Perry defeat and get away from the Wet Bandits. Despite that the doc was usually evil, he did sometimes help Perry, because Perry helped him a few times.

Marv had hit Doofenshmirtz in the head with a crowbar but luckily Perry used one of Doof's Inators to help Doof and himself get away from the Wet Bandits. Then later back outside Dr. Doofenshmirtz tossed an entire bucket of fresh, juicy, but soggy Doonkelberries onto the robbers, causing bats to attack them and bite them! Needless to say, they weren't at all happy about that!

Doofenshmirtz got into the back of the taxicab as the driver loaded both suitcases into the trunk. When the driver wasn't looking, Perry quietly climbed into the trunk, hiding behind both suitcases. Then, "CLANK!" the trunk was slammed shut and the taxi driver got into the front seat, closing the door and buckling up his seatbelt.

"Where to sir?" asked the driver. "The Plaza Hotel!" replied Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "New York's finest hotel experience!" and with that the driver started up the cab, and carefully drove out of the "American Airlines: Arrivals" terminal of the "JFK" airport…

Meanwhile back at "Miami International Airport", Linda was still in Paul's security office. He had been on the phone for a whole hour, asking "Danville International Airport" staff members about Perry, who was missing from the Flynn-Fletcher family. "Okay…thanks for searching!" said Paul on the phone, "Have a great summer!" he then, "CLICK!" hung up the phone.

He looked up at Linda, "Sorry ma'am…" he said slowly shaking his head, "No sign of Perry anywhere!"

Linda didn't like the news, but she didn't know how to react…

"We'll need to do an extensive search…" Paul said, "Do you and your family have hotel arrangements?" he took out a sheet of blank paper and a pen…

"Yes…" said Linda, "We're staying at the Shore Club Hotel for a week!"

"What's your cell phone number?" asked Paul.

"My cell phone number is…" said Linda, "305-511-6784."

Paul wrote that down. "Just head over to your hotel ma'am…" said Paul, "My team and I will track down your platypus no matter how long it takes us! We'll need a copy of this photo though…hold on…" Paul quickly got up and went into a back room… 5 minutes later; he came back and handed the photo back to Linda.

"I made a colored copy in the back…" he said, "We use colored printers for situations like this!"

Linda stood up, grabbed her purse, put the photo of Perry away, and slowly walked out of Paul's office…

**This is really tough and sad for Linda Flynn-Fletchr, isn't it? Paul will do his best though to find Perry! Well, I'll see you in chapter 5. Sorry for the delay though, I'll my absolute best to work around delays! Goodbye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6: The New Nickname

**Hello again, it's me! The orchestra conducted by Kevin McAllister has been doing background music since this story started. If you've been imagining music in the background, you're doing a fine job! Now… it's time for chapter 6! **

The taxicab that held a driver, 2 suitcases, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and Perry now drove halfway on the Brooklyn Bridge, heading into Downtown Manhattan. Doofenshmirtz stuck his head out the window as the cab drove into the city. In the distance, the doc could see the United Nations building and the Chrysler Building.

The cab then drove past the Empire State Building, the F.A.O Schwartz toy store, and the Shubert Broadway Theater. A huge poster for the musical "Wicked" hung over the doors. "This is the best day of my life!" exclaimed Doofenshmirtz, "No evil schemes for a week, no Major Monogram for a week, no O.W.C.A for a week and absolutely no Perry the Platypus for whole week!"

**Background song starting up: "Nearer my God to Thee" (instrumental)**

Then as the cab drove through Chinatown, he could see the 9/11 memorial site. On the sad day of September 11, 2001, the Twin Towers fell down. 2 hijacked planes crashed into them as a method of terrorism. Most buildings in the complex were evacuated but the areas of the Twin Towers across the crash sites, trapped people who worked on those floors. When the towers fell, firefighters, police officers, and paramedics who had gone up to help her killed!

Later another plane flew into the Pentagon building just outside of Washington D.C. Then later, a plane crashed into a field somewhere in Pennsylvania. That plane was meant to hit either the White House or the Capitol Building. But passengers took the plane over from the hijackers but crashed and got killed! On that day, over 3000 innocent victims lost their lives. Now airlines have locks on all cockpit doors and TSA was formed for tighter airport security.

**(Sad song stops playing in the background…)**

But that's another…sad story. Back to this one! After stopping at a red light, the cab continued to drive, passing Central Park, the fancy restaurant "Tavern on the Green", and the "Central Park Zoo"! Then suddenly Perry felt the cab come to a halt. He could he the car doors open up and footsteps slowly approaching the trunk. "Here we are sir…" said the taxi driver's voice, "The Plaza Hotel!" at that very moment, "WOOSH!" the trunk opened up…

The taxi driver reached in and pulled out both suitcases. But he did not notice Perry hiding. "BAM!" the trunk closed back up and he heard Doofenshmirtz say, "This is wonderful! Like I said, no evil schemes for a whole week!" did Perry hear that right? No evil schemes all week? That took a lot of worries off of his shoulder, but now he had to escape the trunk!

He felt the cab moving again. He took out his little brown fedora and took out a paper clip. He then took out a little flashlight and flicked it on. He then shinned it on the lock of the trunk. As the cab drove past "Grand Central Station", the Wet Bandits walked out and began walking through the sidewalks of the Big Apple…

Perry carefully straightened out the paperclip. And then he inserted it into the hole in the lock. He moved it around pushing up the lock's small pins… As the taxicab made a left turn, "CLICK!" Perry heard the sound he wanted to hear, the lock opening. He then, "BANG!" kicked the trunk open!

Cool air breezed really hard past him as he stood up. He had to take off his disguise so he could move better. But he did not put the fedora on, so no one could discover his secret agent identity. He then waited for the cab to stop at a red light. When no one was looking, he jumped out of the trunk, and ran to the nearest sidewalk.

There were so many people on the sidewalks that he had to walk on all fours on Pet Mode. He crawled down the sidewalk. What could he do? He had no disguise and the hotel were Doofenshmirtz was staying was far away from his current location. At that very moment, the Wet Bandits turned around that corner. "Well Marv…" said Harry, "All we need to do is Duncan's Toy Chest and then find a place to hide inside it at night! Then we'll begin our huge robbery!"

Suddenly Harry saw something, or was it…someone? It was a figure of blue-green and it was smaller than all the people on the sidewalk… it slowly hid behind other pedestrians and passed the Wet Bandits…

"Hey Marv…" began Harry.

"What?" asked Marv, "What is it?"

"I think I see someone…but I can remember who it is!"

"You're probably just seeing things…" began Marv.

Harry then gave him a look as if to say, "I'm not that stupid or delusional!"

Marv was fiddling around with a roll of duct tape that he found in the box car. He was wrapping it around his left hand so that the sticky part could stick to anything he touched with it!

"Hey Marv…" asked harry, "What's with the duct tape?"

"It's my new way of getting money fast…" said Marv, "Just watch!" ne noticed a huge red bucket of money. It was a "USA Fireside Donation" bucket, where pedestrians can put coins in. The money would then be taken to the "Fireside Headquarters" in Danville to raise money to find a cure for cancer!

While walking past it, Marv quickly stuck his left hand into the bucket and pulled it back out. No one paid attention to what he just did. About little bronze 14 pennies stuck to the sticky tape around Marv's hand. When he held up his taped up hand to show Harry, he smiled with a face of pure victory! Harry on the other hand, was not impressed!

"That's real smart Marv…" said Harry in a sarcastic voice tone, "You bust out of prison and rob 14 cents from a Fireside bucket?"

"Every little bit helps…" said Marv, ignoring the silliness of his idea, "Besides, now we have out new nickname… We're the Sticky Bandits!"

"Marv….that's real stupid!" said Harry in disgust, "Take that stupid tape off and let's find Duncan's Toy Chest! We have a robbery to plan!" so that's just what they did, not noticing that Perry was in New York too…

**Wow…Harry and Marv really want to do this huh? I just added some quote from "Home Alone 2: Lost in New York" for my story to be funny. Also, I decided to pay a mini tribute to the September 11, 2001 attacks. It was a dark day, and now a new place called "One World Trade Center" is in New York. Well its time to move on…see you all in chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Two Evil Plans

**Hello again… the last chapter wasn't as detailed as the previous chapters. Going to "Walt Disney World" on Thursday and I have a lot to get done! But for now, here's chapter 7! What will happen to Perry? What about that evil taxidermist? Read and find out!**

The Wet Bandits were walking through Chinatown. The smell of slowly cooking meats and the sights of Chinese decorations are a great way to identify this section in the Big Apple. At this point, Millicent Clyde was walking down there too. Perry quickly then noticed the robbers approach him without seeing him. He made a dash to an alleyway behind a restaurant called, "Wu's China House".

"What the…Hey Marv!" whispered Harry, suddenly looking up seeing Perry in the alleyway, "It's that pesky little platypus that hurt us a few weeks ago!"

Marv looked up, "You're right…" he said, "It's him alright!"

"Come one, let's get our revenge on him!" said Harry. The Wet Bandits proceeded to walk over to the alleyway. This was not good for Perry! What could he do? The Wet Bandits were supposed be locked up in jail! Perry was so into his thoughts that he did not notice Marv and Harry were now right behind him…

"Hello again platypus…" said a familiar voice, "Small world we live in, huh?" Perry turned around. Right over his precious little blue-green body, were the Wet Bandits. The robbers who broke into his house a few weeks ago for the Danville Diamond! Harry shot his arms to grab him, but before he could, "WHACK! BAM!" Perry jumped up into the air and kicked both men in the face.

This worked well as the Wet Bandits fell onto the ground, crashing into a nearby biker on his morning rounds. Perry dashed down the streets, as Harry and Marv quickly stood up and chased after him. At that point, Perry saw a stand selling raw duck meat. Perry jumped up and picked up 4 whole pieces when the seller wasn't looking!

Perry then threw it onto the floor just as the Wet Bandits were catching up to him. But then, "WOOSH!" the 2 men slipped on the meat and began sliding down the inclined sidewalk… "AAAAHHHHHH!" they screamed. That's when, "BONK!" they both ran into a blonde-haired woman, crashing her down onto the floor too! She and the Wet Bandits did not see Perry run off into another alleyway.

"What's the meaning of this?" said the woman as she got up, "I have things to do, and you just run into me out of nowhere!"

"It wasn't our fault ma'am…" began Marv as the woman turned around to walk away, "We were chasing a platypus and…"

The woman suddenly walking stopped and turned around. "Wait…" she said, "Did you say, a platypus was what you were after?"

"Well…yeah." Said Harry, "I know it might sound crazy and all, but a couple of weeks ago, that platypus set up his house with booby traps and hurt us really badly!"

The lady paused but didn't say anything, "You know…" she said, "I happen to be looking for a platypus too!" the lady walked over to the edge of the sidewalk, and attempted to hail over a nearby taxicab.

"What do you mean?" said Harry, "What would you need a platypus for?"

The yellow taxicab stopped and pulled over next to the lady, "I'm Millicent Clyde…" said the lady, "And I would just love it, if you two come with me…for only a few minutes of course!"

"I don't know…" began Marv, thanking about what this random woman had in mind…

The lady opened up the taxi's backseat door and held up a huge was of 100$ bills…

"Come on Marv…" said Harry, "Let's go!" he walked to the taxicab as Millicent got into the front seat. Harry and Marv got into the backseat and closed the door.

Once inside, Millicent handed Harry and Marv each a wad of cash. "I knew you would make the right choice…" she said, "Driver, take us to the back entrance of the Museum of Science and Natural History!" the driver started the cab and began to drive out of Chinatown…

10 minutes later, the cab pulled up by the back entrance of the museum. The Wet Bandits and Millicent Clyde stepped out. After Millicent paid the driver, the taxi drove off… "Follow me…" said Millicent, taking a key out of her purse, "I have something wonderful to show you!"

The Wet Bandits and Millicent then followed her to a brick wall. There was a little key hole in the stone. She inserted the key into the hole, turned it to the right, and a brick-covered door opened up, revealing a dark room…

Once she, Harry and Marv were inside, Millicent, "BANG!" closed the door behind them. Then she flipped on a light switch. The lights came on, revealing a room that looked like an operating room. There was a metal table, sharp tools, some movable lights, a thick book on taxidermy, and a bunch of other clean stuff.

"Are you a surgeon?" asked Harry as he and Marv followed Millicent to another door. Millicent placed her right hand on the knob… "No..." she said, "Even better!" she then, "WHAM!" slammed open the door, like a screen door on a log cabin. "I'm a taxidermist!" she announced as Harry and Marv looked at the hallway… a lined the walls were real but dead stuffed animals!

Like I said I chapter 4, taxidermy is when dead animals are cut open, the internal organs are removed, and the creature is stuffed up to display it at museums. "Every single animal in the world…" contained Millicent, "Is in this room!" "What's a taxidermist?" asked Marv, as he looked at a stuffed baby chimpanzee. It was the most recent addition to the collection.

"It means she kills animals and stuffs them Marv!" said Harry. "Precisely!" said Millicent, as she walked over to a covered display case. "This is where this platypus of yours can go!" she took the cover off to reveal a display case. "That's just a pond setting display…" said Marv, "Its looks too small for him!" Harry gave him a look as if to say, "Are you kidding me, Marv?"

"Oh, don't worry!" said Millicent, "It's big enough, and he'll complete my collection! Allow me to stuff him, and you'll get your…revenge!"

"But he's impossible to catch…" said Marv, "A few weeks ago, we tried to stop him and he was a secret agent! He put on a brown fedora, and ran on two feet!"

"Oh…you mean an animal agent!" said Millicent, "I've already dealt with 6 of those in my life! Look up there!" she pointed to the top row of stuffed creatures displayed on a wall shelf! There was a green snake, a white rabbit, a raccoon, an adult zebra, an otter, and a falcon!"

"I used to a nemesis every time I was planning an evil scheme!" said Millicent, "But then I gave up after stuffing those agents and moved away here to New York!" "Well…" said Harry, "You can help us…under on condition though!" Millicent turned to Harry to face him…

"What's that?" she asked, "What is this condition of yours?"

"Well…" said Harry, "Marv and I are planning to execute a big robbery tonight!"

"We want to rob Duncan's Toy Chest store for a lot of money!" said Marv.

"And then…" said Harry, "Marv and I can grab two phony passports and fly off to some foreign country. With your help as, like you said a nemesis to animal agents, you can help us out with the robbery!"

"Well…" said Millicent, thinking about the offer, "Normally I just do taxidermies…but okay! I will do whatever it takes to help you out!"

"Great!" said Marv, "When do we start?"

"NOW!" said Harry, annoyed with Marv's partial dumbness…

**Wow…Millicent Clyde teamed up with the Wet Bandits. That can't be good! I just thought that 2 robbers like Harry and Marv, and a beautiful female taxidermist like Millicent could go together. Millicent wants the platypus to stuff and Harry and Marv want money and their revenge for what happened in the first story! Didn't expect Millicent to be a former nemesis of "O.W.C.A" didn't you? What a twist!**

**Well, it's time to move on to chapter 8…**

**I won't be able to possible write any more chapters until after April 7****th****. Until then, just post reviews of any chapter you, like! **

**I'll do my best to post chapter 9 when I get back from "Walt Disney World". Goodbye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8: Emotions of Phineas

**Hello again and welcome to chapter 8. In the last chapter, Harry, and Marv teamed up with Millicent Clyde, an evil taxidermist. What will happen to Perry? How is the rest of the Flynn-Fletcher family doing in Miami, Florida? The airport security officer named Paul said there would be an extensive search, but will anyone see Perry and call the family? Well, just read and find out… This is chapter 8!**

Meanwhile back in Miami, Florida, the rest of the Flynn-Fletcher family was in their suite of the "Shore Club Hotel" in South Miami Beach. Linda was on her way from the airport with the bad news and some good news. The room was on the 6th floor.

Candace was outside on the balcony taking to on her cell phone to her friend Stacy. Ferb was watching a nature documentary on TV. Lawrence was reading a magazine of various must-do Miami attractions. Phineas was just laying down on one of the beds, waiting anxiously for Linda to return with more information on Perry's disappearance…

"Phineas..." said Candace, as she walked back into the suite. She had finished her phone call, "I'm going down to the pool. Do you want to come?" she slowly approached him… "No thanks Candace…" said Phineas, "Just leave me alone!" so Candace just slowly walked to her bed to change into a swimsuit.

"Phineas…" said Lawrence, "I'm going to order some room service for lunch. Want anything to eat?" "Just a hot dog and French fries…and a vanilla sundae." said Phineas, "I just want to be left alone!". So Laurence got on the telephone and dialed the number for room service. Ferb was the next one to talk to Phineas…

"Phineas…" said Ferb, lowering the TV's volume, "Do you want to head down to the arcade? They have an arcade, full of a bunch of games and rides right in this hotel!" "NO!" shouted Phineas suddenly, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" everyone froze when he shouted.

"CAN'T YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" he yelled, "PERRY IS LOST OUT THERE AND YOU EXPECT ME TO HAVE FUN? LEAVE ME ALLLOOOOOONNNNE!" then he burrowed his head into a pillow, beginning to try like someone had died. Tears dripped out of his eyes, making a wet mess on a small red pillow…

"My word…" said Lawrence, "I have never seen Phineas like this before…ever!" "Dad…" said Candace, "His…I mean, OUR pet is lost. He's right, we should just leave him alone. Perry is out there and we don't know where he is or how he got lost in the first place!"

Everyone became silent. It was hard for Candace to see a normally imaginative kid, being really upset like this. A few weeks ago, Isabelle ended up in the hospital with a concussion, after being hit by Harry Lime with a crowbar. Before that she had ran into the master bedroom and called the police.

Isabella's concussion was treated without doctors having to shave off any of her beautiful black hair! That's when, the front door opened. Linda walked in, carrying her purse and her suitcase. "Mom!: said Phineas getting up, "Did you get Perry back?"

"No…" said Linda, "They called Danville Airport and looked around but Perry was nowhere to be found!"

"WHAT?" yelled Phineas, "Perry is still out there? He's STILL out there, all by himself, in the middle of nowhere?" he was definitely not a happy camper!

"Phineas, calm down!" said Linda, "Perry is not in the middle of nowhere…he's just out there somewhere and the security officer that I talked to is going to have an extensive search done!"

"I think he'll be alright" said Ferb, "Platypuses can survive for a really long time in the wild!"

"IN THE WILD!?" yelled Phineas, "PERRY IS A DOMESTICATED PLATYPUS! HE'S NOT WILD AND NEVER WAS A DAY IN HIS LIFE!" he threw himself back onto the bed, now even more sad and angry than he already was… He was right. The Flynn-Fletcher family had adopted Perry from an animal shelter.

"Linda…" said Lawrence, "I don't know if Phineas will ever calm down… He's never been like this before in his life!"

"Well, what do you expect?" said Candace as she came out of the bathroom. She was wearing her red bathing suit with white flowers and green leaves on them. She had a pair of purple sandals on her feet. "His, I mean OUR pet, is lost out there! Perry can be anywhere and we're not there with him!"

Linda put her purse down and began to unpack her suitcase, "Look, the security team is working hard to find him. There's not much else we can do except wait for them to call us about Perry's location!" she proceeded to unfold some clothing she packed and put them on hangers.

Then she put all of the hangers into the closet. Once that was done, the room service waiter came with lunch. Phineas only ate about half of his food, so Linda put the vanilla sundae in the mini-freezer for later. After lunch, Candace went down to the pool. She had fun but she still felt bad for Phineas.

He and Ferb so far had built even more crazy stuff in the backyard before the trip, and like usual, Candace kept trying to bust them! She never did, and most likely never would. Candace, as a sister, wished that she could do something, anything to bring Perry back to the family, from wherever he could be.

"I just want Perry here…with us!" said Phineas through his tears. Linda hugged him, "Don't worry… Perry will be alright!" "Lawrence hugged him too, "He'll be alright lad!" he said, "He's a Flynn-Flecther and they always turn up!" Ferb was next to hug him, "Phineas…Perry is not going to die out there or anything!" he said, "As your brother, I want you to know that…we're all here for you!"

1 hour later, Candace returned from the pool. She hugged Phineas on his bed, even though she was a little wet from the pool. "Phineas, I'm worried about Perry too! But I'm sure he'll be okay!" she said, "Just have a little fun while we're still in Miami!"

**Wow…really emotional chapter huh? In the first one only Candace gave Phineas sympathy. So for this sequel, I decided that the whole family should do it this time! Okay, I'm off to "Animal Kingdom" in "Walt Disney World" in Orlando, Florida. See you all in chaoter 9! Kevin McAllister is still conducting the imaginary music until the very end!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Shower Mishap

**Hello again! It's me again! I just got back from "Animal Kingdom". Not much to say this time except….here's chapter 9! I'm trying to make this story longer than the first one! If only "FanFiction" author Boolia had made a sequel for "Perry Home Alone". So now…here we go! This is chapter 9!**

Meanwhile back in New York, Harry Marv, and Millicent were arriving in Town Square via taxicab. Once out of the cab, the 3 people walked over to "Duncan's Toy Chest". Inside were millions of summer-themed decorations, toys, candies, books, and more! A huge box that looked like a see-through treasure chest was stuffed full of dollars bills!

The money was to be donated to the "New York Children's Hospital" in 2 days. It would be used to buy toys for the children, as well as to raise money to find cures for cancer, and diabetes. Upon entering the store, Harry, Marv, and Millicent went up an escalator to the 2nd floor. Up there were little houses for kids to play in.

There were 3 of those big toy houses, as well as a wonderful selection of toy airplanes, Frisbees, jump ropes, stuffed teddy bears, DVD's, VHS tapes, stuffed panda bears, stuffed dolphins, water guns, bicycles, beach buckets, folding chairs, and beach balls. Harry, Marv, and Millicent each got to hide in a house for the robbery plan…

"My house is nice…" said Marv, "But there's no bathroom in it!"

Harry ignored what Marv said. "Tonight after everyone leaves…" he said, going over his plan, "We'll come out of our little houses and take all of the money!" he laughed as Millicent and Marv smiled at the idea…

"Oh that reminds me…" began Millicent, "I need my tranquilizer gun! I'll have to head back to the museum and get it!"

"But we need you…" said Marv, "What if that platypus tries to stop you?"

"Oh please…" she said, getting out of her little house, "I'll be right back!"

So she got up and headed outside of the store. That's when she noticed Perry…

He was on top of a building across the street from "Duncan's Toy Chest", now on the lookout for Harry and Marv. He remembered his mission Major Monogram had told him about. The Wet Bandits had escaped from jail and it was up to him to stop them again! Suddenly his brand new O.W.C.A watch went off. He looked and turned it on. As Major Monogram's face came on the screen, Perry slipped on his little brown fedora on his head…"

"Ah, good afternoon Agent P!" he said, "We've just been informed by Agent T, that you got on the wrong plane to New York! But the real bad news is that Agent T spotted an old enemy of O.W.C.A….Millicent Clyde!" a photo of a blonde-haired woman came up on the screen. "She's a taxidermist today and apparently all of the agents she had assigned to her were killed by her!" he stopped to catch his breath…

"She stuffed them and is now after a platypus! She might be dangerous, but not to you Agent P. You must face her and stop her! Good luck!" the watch screen blinked off… Perry was now scared. He usually was fearless, but he didn't have a good feeling around taxidermists or animals exhibits at museums! That was mostly his secret fear! He never liked having the fear, but to him, there was no way that he can beat an evil taxidermist!

"I might not have my gun…" said Millicent looking up at Perry and smiling, "But I'm going to catch that platypus!" she began running as Perry took off! He began jumping from building to building as Millicent ran along the sidewalk trying not to let Perry out of her sight! "I must stuff that platypus!" she said as she ran along the sidewalk of the Big Apple, "I must stuff it!"

Suddenly, "WOOSH!", Perry took out a jetpack flew into the air. Millicent began throwing little packs of hard candy at him. All of them missed as Perry suddenly disappeared behind a huge fancy hotel. Millicent ran faster now, avoiding nearby cops and pedestrians. Perry quickly took off his fedora, hid it away, and dove through an open storage room door in the back of the hotel…

Millicent ran under the awnings that said, "Plaza Hotel" on them, and ran through the front revolving door. The hotel's lobby was really fancy using colorful marble for the floor, walls, and ceiling. Gold chandeliers were handing all over the ceiling as well as beautiful red and trimmed ribbons. The employees wore fancy black suits (for the men) and fancy dresses (for the women).

Millicent didn't have time to enjoy the hotel as she raced into a vacant elevator and closed the doors. She pushed the button for the 2nd floor. She had a really good sense of smell so even on a single level of a building; she could smell any animal, no matter where the animal was on the floor!

Once the elevator stopped on the 2nd floor, Millicent stuck her head out and sniffed…

"Nope, not here!" she said. The doors closed and Millicent went up to the 3rd floor…

Meanwhile Perry was climbing up through the dark and dirty trash chute using little suction cups to assist him. He knew that if he needed help, he would have to find Dr. Doofenshmirtz. In the trunk of the cab earlier, he heard the doc ask to be driven the "Plaza Hotel". From his days of defeating him, Perry knew what Dr. Doofenshmirtz smelled like, even from behind a door or from a very far distance of a building floor.

On the 3rd floor, the elevator doors opened up. Millicent stuck her head out the doors again and sniffed the air…

"Nope, not this one either!" she said, closing the doors again. She then went up to the 4th floor.

Perry sniffed the 2nd floor from the chute…no Doofenshmirtz there! Perry then climbed up to the 3rd floor…no Doofenshmirtz there either! Perry then climbed up to the 3rd floor…still no Doofenshmirtz! He then proceeded to climb up to the 5th floor…

Meanwhile on the 4th floor, the elevator stopped and opened up. Millicent stuck her head out and sniffed the air again…

"No, that's still not it!" said Millicent. The doors closed and Millicent went up to the 5th floor…

In the trash chute, Perry climbed up to the 6th floor and sniffed again…BINGO! He had just found the right floor. He smelled Dr. Doofenshmirtz and the smell would get stronger as Perry would get closer and even closer to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's hotel room…

Perry climbed out of the trash chute's metal door and put away his suction cups. He then get on all four feet and slowly crawled along the hallway… He sniffed a door on the right…not it. He sniffed a door on the right…no Dr. Doofenshmirtz in there. Then he sniffed a door on the left again…BINGO! He smelled Dr. Doofenshmirtz right behind the door. He then stood up on 2 feet and, "BANG! BANG! BANG!" knocked on the door…

The door opened up…Doofenshmirtz in a purple bathrobe was standing at the doorway. "What the…" he said, "A platypus?" Doofenshmirtz could never tell Perry from a real platypus even though he was an evil scientist. He only knew Perry if he wore the little brown fedora on his head! It's hard to believe it, but that's just the way it always was!

Perry walked in and then slipped on his little brown fedora! "Perry that platypus?" the doc was now shocked. His nemesis had followed him all the way to New York City from Danville! Doofenshmirtz closed up the door and locked it. "Perry, why did you follow me all the way to New York for?" he asked with a shock, "I'm not doing anything evil all week!"

Perry took out a notepad and pen from under his hat and he took about 5 minutes to write everything down… Meanwhile the elevator that Millicent was in stopped at the 6th floor that very moment. The doors opened up and Millicent stuck her head out. She then sniffed the air…

"AH-HA!" exclaimed Millicent, "I found the floor!" she got out and suddenly noticed something on the floor in the distance… Little yellow paw prints. She walked over to them and bent down… They were made out of mashed bananas! She put her left index finger into a print, pulled up the sticky substance, put the finger up to her nose, and smelled it…

"It's a platypus alright…just the one I'm looking for!" said Millicent, standing back up and wiping the mash on her shirt. She then noticed an open trash chute door. It was made of metal and she could see a small stand of hair at the top…the hair was the color of bright blue-green!

Millicent took the strand of hair, held it up to her nose and smelled it too…

"He's here…" said Millicent, "I sense it!" she then grabbed the handle of the chute door and slowly opened it up. She then smelled it… "That platypus is such a climber!" said Millicent smiling with evil in her eyes, "He can run, but he can't hide…" she then turned around slowly, seeing a path of the paw prints heading to a hotel room door!

"So that's why you're here in New York…" said Doofenshmirtz, after reading Perry's notepad, just like a few weeks ago, "Not only are the Wet Bandits after you, but now a taxidermist is!"

Perry shook his head as he put the notepad away under his fedora. "Well, like last time you deserve help from me since you helped me a few times!" Perry slightly smiled as the idea… Surely it worked a few weeks ago when the Wet Bandits went after Perry, but Doofenshmirtz did get hit on the head by Marv's crowbar.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Who is it?" said Doofenshmirtz."Housekeeping!" said female voice from the other side of the door. Perry suddenly blocked the door and pointed to it… "What's wrong Perry the platypus?" said Doofenshmirtz, "It's just a maid!" Perry shook his head. He knew that voice from the street chase a few minutes ago! Perry took out his notepad and pen again. He quickly wrote something down and showed it to the doc…

"That's the taxidermist?" he said, "Perry the platypus, you better hide! I have an idea!" Perry quickly hid under the bed. The doc ran into the bathroom and quickly turned on the warm water to the shower… The doorknob of the front door began jiggling. At that very moment, Millicent was using a paperclip to pick open the old-fashioned door lock to the hotel room's door…

In the bathroom, Doofenshmirtz took out an MP3 player and began playing a song called, "Cool Jerk". He then got into the shower just as Millicent swung open the door. The lock was no longer working to keep Millicent out of the room…

"Alight, you little platypus…" she said, "Come one out, wherever you are!" she walked inside the hotel room and began to slowly walk around the room…

"We know a guy who can really do the Cool Jerk!" sang a German-accented voice from the bathroom… "We know a guy who can really do the Cool Jerk!"

Millicent began to slowly walk to the bathroom…

"This cat we're talking about, I wonder who it can beeeeee!" sang the voice from the shower, "Well I am the heaviest cat, the heaviest cat do ever did see!"

Millicent put her hand on the bathroom door's knob…

"When you see me walking down the street…" sang the voice

Millcinet poked her head inside…

"You know that I'm the king of the Cooooolll Jeerrrrkkkkk!"

Suddenly the person behind the shower curtain felt that he was being watched. The man opened up the curtain and saw Millicent!

"Get out of here you nosy little pervert or I'm going to slap you silly!" said the German-accented voice!"

Millicent gasped and ran out of the bathroom, and out of the hotel room, tripping on a vase on the way out… Perry smiled at Dr. Doofesnhmirtz for a job well done!

**Wow…never disturb a man's shower! Looks like Millicent Clyde is gone...for now! See you all in chapter 10! **


	10. Chapter 10: A Change of Plans

**I'm back! Sorry about the long chapter 9 delay. I was sick with a stomach virus and I didn't have the strength to upload it sooner. Now that Millicent Clyde is gone…for now, it's time for chapter 10 to begin.**

**This sequel will be longer than the last story with of course, an author's note. I'll do my best to organize everything and I hope for positive reviews. **

**Kevin McAllister is still conducting the music and we still have a long way to go! Now, here's chapter 10!**

Perry was saved by Dr. Heniz Doofenshmirtz…again! He still didn't feel comfortable with the Wet Bandits and an evil twisted taxidermist after him. He was not a proud or happy platypus at the moment. Harry and Marv were after him for what he did to them on July 8th.

"Why…" thought Perry, "Did I have to set up booby traps to hurt them? Why couldn't I just use an animal translator to call 911? Now they are after me and I can't do anything about it! Why me? Why me?" Perry thought about staying in Dr. Doofenshmirtz's hotel room, but the truth was…he just couldn't.

Doofenshmirtz might have helped Perry a few times, but he was still an evil scientist no matter what. When the doc closed the bathroom door, Perry took off his little brown fedora and walked out of the room, closing the front door. Now in the hallway, Perry slowly walked to the trash chute.

He carefully avoided the mashed banana mess he made on the hallway's rug. He opened up the metal panel, climbed in, and slid all the way down the trash chute, to the dumpster at the bottom…

Meanwhile back in Miami, Florida, the rest of the Flynn-Fletcher family was at "Jungle Island", enjoying the "Flights of Wonder" bird presentation show. The show had just begun as music began playing and all of the bleachers were packed with tourists. Different colored parrots flew over everyone's heads as the music made a "BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!" sound effect!

"Good afternoon!" said a bird trainer, "My name is Bill and I'll be your host today here at Jungle Island! The birds you'll see in the show are exotic, cool, and rare!" everyone cheered as the parrots flew down and landed safely onto the trainer's shoulders.

Phineas wasn't paying much attention to the show. While Linda, Lawrence, and Candace were amazed at the different birds, Phineas just stared off into space, still a little worried about Perry. Now true, Perry wondered off every day this summer, but then he would reappear later in the day, safe and sound!

But that was in at the comfort of the Flynn-Fletcher house in Danville. The family was in Miami, and Perry was in New York, really far away from them. The family unfortunately didn't even know that Perry was in the Big Apple...

Phineas hopped that someone out there would be honest, caring, loving, and kind enough to call about a lost platypus. "Hey, Phineas isn't this cool?" asked Candace turning to Phineas, as a female peacock came from behind stage, opening up the feathers, "The peacock is sooooo cute!" Phineas looked up, "Huh?"

"The peacock just opened up its feathers like that! It's so adorable!" explained Candace.

"Oh yeah…right." said Phineas, looking back down again, "The cute peacock…"

**Don't cry…a sad music theme moment. **

**(Imaginary orchestra appears, not being seen by the story's characters. Kevin McAllister waves the music wand, starting the sad music…)**

**Background song: "Nearer my God to Thee" (instrumental theme)**

Candace looked back at the show again. She noticed that Phineas was trying to worry about Perry again, but he just couldn't! He tried, but he was still worried. As the next bird in the show, a vulture, flew down from behind the bleachers, from the top of the control booth, Candace reached out and hugged Phineas again….

"Phineas, I'm worried about Perry too…" said Candace softly, "Perry might not do much, being a platypus, but I can feel that he's alive and well, waiting to see us again!"

"I know…" said Phineas, "But he doesn't deserve any of this! He deserves to be here, with us, in Miami. He deserves to eat his normal food and be scratched on his back when he has an itch. He deserves to be loved and cared by us! He deserves to be asleep under our roof, knowing he's safe! He deserves the best and not the worst!"

The bird presentation show ended 14 minutes later with everyone slowly leaving the "Parrot Bowl" show arena, and the trainers began to get the birds ready for the next performance… Phineas was still not a happy vacationer!

**(Background song ends)**

**(Kevin McAllister, and the imaginary orchestra leaves, not being seen by any of the story's characters…)**

Meanwhile back in New York City, Harry and Marv walked out of the front doors of "Duncan's Toy Chest".

"Do you think Millicent will understand?" asked Marv, "She might be working with us, but usually women don't take plan changes so easily!"

"Marv, of course she'll understand!" said Harry, annoyed at Marv, "I found out that the store is open for 24 hours today, so of course she'll understand that we can't do the robbery tonight!"

At that moment, Millicent was walking up to Harry and Marv.

"Hey, Millicent!" called out Harry, "Come here! We have to talk to you!"

Millicent walked up to Harry, but didn't give him a chance to speak, "Guys…" she said, "I noticed your platypus enemy from a few weeks ago. So I went after him…"

"Yeah…then what?" asked Harry, suddenly interested in Millicent's news...

"I smelled him on the 6th floor, I went to the room he was in, but I got scared off by some German-accented man in the shower! I ran off because he threated to slap me!"

"Wait…German-accented man?" asked Harry, "What did he look like?"

"Well…" said Millicent, "He had some long nose, a triangular shaped head and…"

"I knew it!" said Harry, "That's a man who tried to kill us with a robot a few weeks ago!"

"Yeah…" said Marv, "He called it his Exterm-Inator or something like that…"

"It's a long story…" said Harry. So he took time to explain the whole "Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc." building incident to Millicent. The robot, Marv hitting the doctor with a crowbar, the TV prank, and the fiery robot!

"So not only do we have an enemy platypus…" said Millicent, "But we also have a German-accented-scientist to take care of…" she smiled with pure evil and so do did Harry and Marv…

**Hello again. Didn't expect a sad song from the film "Titanic" didn't you? Well, looks like our three villains are on to Perry AND Dr. Doofenshmirtz now! What will happen? Well, just wait until chapter 11 to find out!**


	11. Chapter 11: Doofenshmirtz's Hard Time

**Hello everyone, I' am back and ready to begin chapter 11. It'll be a chase scene of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz VS The Wet Bandits! Millicent will be on an errand in this chapter so don't expect her… **

**Also, be prepared for some random story character cameos from another "Disney Channel" show, a 2012 movie, and 2 internet sensations who are mostly known for pulling pranks on each other!**

Meanwhile back at the "Plaza Hotel", Doofeshmirtz had just walked out of the bathroom. "Perry the platypus…" said the doc, as he put on a new black shirt and white lab coat inside the bathroom, "I was hoping that if you want…we can have lunch together." He walked out of the bathroom, now slipping on his brown pants and white socks.

"Perry the platypus?" the doc looked around the room for him…no Perry anywhere in sight

"Oh so he ditched me huh?" said the doc, as he sat down to put on his shoes.

"I helped him escape a twisted taxidermist and I get nothing? He just left?!" the doctor now sat up, fully dressed

"Well…never mind about him!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I'll run into him again…eventually!"

He walked over to the coffee table and picked up his cell phone and wallet. He put one item into each of his pockets.

"At least I can go do some New York City sightseeing!" he put a digital camera into his pocket left pocket with the wallet. Little did he know, accidently turned it on, letting it record footage and audio too!

At that very moment though, "BAM!" there was a knock on the door.

"Hello…" said the doctor cautiously, "Who is it?"

"It's the room service man!" said a voice from the other end…

Doofenshmirtz walked up to the door, and put his hand on the knob. He then proceeded turn it…

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed the doc, pausing the opening of the front door, "I didn't order any room service!"

That's then the front door, "WHAM!" slammed right open, knocking the doc backwards onto the floor.

"OW!" exclaimed the doc in pain, "That hurt! What was that for?"

He didn't say anything else as Harry and Marv walked into the room. They both bent over the doc, smiling with delight!

"You're the robbers from a few weeks ago!" exclaimed Doofenshmirtz in fear, "How did you even find me?"

"That's right you moron!" said Harry, and then, "WHOMP!" he kicked the doctor really hard in the stomach. "And how we found you is none of your business!"

"OWWWW!" exclaimed Doofenshmirtz in pain, "What was that for?"

"That was for a few weeks ago…" explained Harry angrily, "For setting that little robot killing machine of yours…and those berries and bats attacking us!"

"It was not nice of you to do that…" said Marv, "Now Harry and I are going to get something we both want from you!" he then, "BAM!" stomped really hard on the doc's chest with his right foot!

"OW! What is it that you want?" asked the doc, "Is it money, because I have a whole lot of it you can have!"

"No…" said Harry, "Its worse that money…revenge!" he reached down, along with Marv and they forcefully picked up the doctor, making him stand on his 2 feet.

They forced the doctor to walk out of his hotel room, and down the hallway. "I have a gun in my pocket…" said Harry, "You open your mouth, and you'll be spitting gum out through your forehead!" for the first time ever, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, got a taste of his own evil medicine.

I know he probably doesn't deserve karma after all we went through during his childhood, but as I sit in my hotel room in Orlando, telling you this tale, it was really happening! Dr. Doofenshmirtz was helpless now! He could not escape the revengeful clutches of the Wet Bandits.

They made Dr. Doofenshmirtz go down 6 whole flights of stairs and through a backdoor into an alleyway. The streets were crowded with people going places. As they walked, Harry held the doc's left shoulder and Marv held the doc's right shoulder.

"We spent a few weeks in jail thinking we had the worst luck in the universe…" said Harry, "You were wrong, you stupid German-accented buddy!"

"We busted out of the clink and where doing fine!" exclaimed Marv, "We're going to be doing even better, because now where not robbing houses anymore! Now we're robbing toy stores! At midnight tomorrow night, we're hitting Duncan's Toy Chest! 5 floors of cash! Then we'll grab some phony passports; fly off to Rio and…"

Marv, do you want to shut up!?" said Harry annoyed, "He doesn't need to know our plans!"

"What's the difference?" argued Marv, "He's not going to talk to anybody! Except to maybe a fish…or the undertaker!"

"Let's just get him to the subway tunnel…" said Harry, "I'll feel a lot better once he's dead!"

"How on Earth is a subway tunnel going to help us?" asked Marv, "It's a tunnel for underground trains! Its only used for transportation!"

"We'll sneak off the boarding platform when no one is looking…" explained Harry, "And well go really far into the tunnel and tie him up to the tracks. Then we'll leave him there, a train will come along, and finally he's dead!"

"That's brilliant Harry…" said Marv, shocked at his partner's plan "BRILLIANT!"

"Yep, you bet it is!" said Harry, "Oh, you bet it is brilliant all right! Nothing can possibly stop us now!"

"They can't do this to me…" though the doctor in his head, "I'm hearing all of this and I'm not even TRYING to escape! I've been afraid of fears for a while. Maybe not bats anymore but I'm afraid of shellfish, high diving into pools, and now…the…the… THE WET BANDITS! No…no, not anymore I must face this one…but how?"

At that moment, they had been walking on the open sidewalk. Now they stopped at a red walkway light at an intersection, as cars were passing through. Dr. Doofenshmirtz had to think of something! He was an evil scientist, not a wimp…or even a schnitzel like his father would say back in Drusellstien, Germany as a little boy.

They were standing behind this random woman. She had blonde hair, a red cap, a yellow shirt, red shorts, and black sandals. Marv looked to the left, noticing a window display in a bookstore. Harry looked to the other side, looking for the nearest subway tunnel… Doofenshmirtz suddenly had a plan as he remembered from an old Christmas movie…

The Wet Bandits weren't looking as the German-accented doctor reached his right hand out and he, "WHAM!" slapped the woman's butt! He retracted his arm very quickly as the woman turned around, noticing Marv, now looking back at the woman.

"Well hello, lovely lady!" said Marv in a fluttering voice tone, "Want to go on a hot date?"

The woman didn't say a word. She was mad with an angry face and, "WHACK!" she punched Marv in the face, knocking him onto the ground!

"HE DID IT!" exclaimed Dr. Doofeshmirtz, now pointing at Harry.

Harry looked confused as he looked straight at the woman, "Did what?" he asked.

"WHACK!" the woman punched Harry in the face too, knocking him onto the floor.

"Thanks ma'am." said Dr. Doofeshmirtz, as he took off running! The woman just smiled and waved back to the running doctor. She walked away as her cell phone rang… "Hi Jesse!" said the woman, "Where are you?"

"I'm in Times Square, heading back to the hotel! What happened Jena?" asked a male voice over the phone.

"Two sick men slapped my butt apparently! I guess my Prank Vs Prank videos of me pulling pranks on me are causing me to get physical criticism!"

"GET BACK HERE!" said Harry, as he and Marv got up and ran after the evading doctor.

Dr. Doofeshmirtz ran past multiple pedestrians, mailboxes, and lampposts, quickly trying to find a safe place to hide. A pigeon on the street was looking at all of this. As soon as Dr. Doofenshmirtz ran off to the left, he slipped on a little brown fedora on his head…

The pigeon went into an alleyway and turned on a little O.W.C.A communicator wrist-watch that was on his right leg. He held it up for a better view and Major Monogram's face appeared on the screen.

"Good afternoon Agent P2." said Major Monogram, "What's going on?" the pigeon turned on a translation speaker and spoke into the watch about everything he saw!

"You're telling me that Dr. Doofenshmirtz was caught by the Wet Bandits but escaped by slapping a random woman on the butt?"

The pigeon nodded and he continued to speak…

"So now he's running to avoid them and apparently he had involvement with stopping them a few weeks ago, and now the Wet Bandits want revenge?"

The pigeon nodded again…

"Well thanks Agent P2. I'll go tell Carl and Monty everything. We may have to head over there ourselves as a precautionary measure. Keep us updated incase anything happens! Monogram out!" the watch screen became blank…

Doofenshmirtz ran past a metal fence and into Central Park. He scared off a flock of pigeons and a stray dog as he slowed down, panting and gasping for air. He looked around him to make sure that the robbers weren't after him…

"Okay, that was a close one!" exclaimed the doctor,"I better call 911"!

He reached into his pocket to use his cell phone. He pulled it out and tried to turn it on…nothing happened. He tried again…still nothing! It was dead! He had forgotten to charge it earlier!

"Great, this is just great! Looks like I need to borrow a phone to call 911!" said the doctor, annoyed at his current situation, "I can't believe that mine is dead at a time like this!"

He then noticed a teenage girl, sitting on a bench, reading a book on acting.

"Excuse me miss…" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, walking over to the bench, "Do you have a phone I can borrow?"

The teenage girl looked up from her book, "What?" she asked, "What do you need?"

"I need to borrow a cell phone" explained the doctor, "Do you have one? It's an emergency!"

"Yeah, but you're a stranger…" said the teenage girl, "So I'm not allowed to give to you! It's my dad's rules!"

"Okay…I'll introduce myself!" said the doctor, "My name is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz! What's yours miss?"

"My name is Jessie Prescott…" said the teenager girl, "But I'm still not letting you borrow my cell phone! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to me book!" she looked down at her book again…

"Fine…" said the doctor backing away, "You didn't have to be so rude about it!"

The doc walked away to find someone else… At that moment, a little African-American girl ran up to the teenager girl…

Jessie looked up, "Zuri, what's up?"

"Some mean kid…" said the little girl, "Took my doll away and ran off with it!"

"Oh no, he didn't!" exclaimed Jessie, closing her book and getting up, "Come on Zuri, let's get your doll back!" they both ran off as Doofenshmirtz walked over to a nearby snack stand. He walked to the counter, pushing in front of a fat, bald-headed man…

"Hey…" said the fan man, "No cutting in line! I was here first!"

"Well sir…" said the doctor firmly, "I, in the flesh, need to ask about a phone being around here!"

"Well…" said the fat man, "I, Bertram, need to order myself some dinner! So go behind me and wait like a normal person!"

"Okay…fine!" said the doctor, doing what Bertram had just told him to do!"

Bertram ordered a huge dinner of 3 cheeseburgers, 3 orders of French fires, and 3 bottles of orange soda. After he got his order, he walked away to a table to eat…

Doofenshmirtz then walked up to the counter.

"Hello, welcome to the Snack Stand…" said a blonde haired teenage girl, "I'm Emma, your order taker. What would you like to order?"

"Oh, nothing…" said the doctor, "I just need to know where I can find a phone around here!"

"Not a problem…" said Emma, "There's a payphone over there by a water fountain!" she point to it and the doc turned around and saw it in the distance.

"Thanks miss!" he said, and with that, he walked away to where the fountain was. Meanwhile, a few feet away from the fountain, 2 boys were standing above a huge, bigger-than-iguana-sized Indian lizard, tying what looked like a tennis racquet to its tail…

Well, at least the Indian boy was doing it. The other boy was from Detroit, and he did not like this one bit. He was just folding his arms, shaking his head…

"Ravi…" said a boy with a Detroit accent, "I don't think it's such a good idea to let Mrs. Kipling play tennis with us again! Remember what happened with Mrs. Chesterfield's glass rose display on her balcony?"

"That was 2 months ago!" said Ravi, "Besides Luke, I grounded Mrs. Kipling for what she did! She learned her lesson!"

"Yeah, right!" exclaimed Luke, "She tore up my unfinished math homework yesterday and I was even almost done! I ralrey get homework done and she had to go and ruin it!"

"Technically…" said Ravi standing back up, "It doesn't count has homework, considering the fact that it's currently summer vacation!" Luke just shook his head…

He took out tennis ball, "And now…" said Ravi, "Let's see the Tennis Lizard Master at work!"

Ravi held the tennis ball over the racquet. He let it go and, "WOOSH!"Mrs. Kipling whacked it hard with the racquet tied to her tail! The ball flew into the air, over the trees…

"WOAH!" exclaimed Luke, as he and Ravi ran after the ball, "That's so high!"

At that very moment, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was entering the area where the fountain was. It was an upside-down dolphin display around a fountain of cold water and loose change. That's when the tennis ball, "WOOOOSSH!" suddenly came flying down and, "WHAM!" hit the doctor right in the face!

He covered his face in pain, "OW! OUCH! OW! THAT HURT!" he suddenly tripped on an empty can of soda and, "SPLASH!" fell backwards right into the fountain!

"Ravi…Look what you did to that pharmacist over there!" said Luke, pointing to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, as they got close to the fountain, "You are in SO much trouble!"

"Come on!" exclaimed Ravi, "Let's get him out of there, before he catches hypothermia!" they 2 boys ran faster and Mrs. Kipling followed after them…

"We are SO sorry about that sir!" said Luke, as he and Ravi each grabbed a hold of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's arms, "We were playing tennis with my pet lizard, and let's just say…the ball was thrown too hard!" they pulled him out of the fountain as Luke spoke.

"What was that all about?" asked the doctor, "I've played tennis and all, but you made me fall into the fountain!"

"My lizard decided to throw a long ball…and he over did it!" explained Ravi. He then bent down, and began untying the racquet from the tail.

"This your lizard?" asked the doctor, "Its looks as big as a komodo dragon or something!"

"This is Mrs. Kipling..." said Ravi, "My pet lizard! He's all the way from India!"

The doc got distracted from using the pay phone as he bent down in front of Mrs. Kipling. He reached an arm out to pet him… "CHOMP!" he bit Doofenshmirtz's right index finger!

"OUCH!" said the doctor in pain, "That hurts!"

"Mrs. Kipling, NO!" said Ravi standing up, holding tennis racquet, "I told you this yesterday when you bit Tony's foot! We do not bite adults! It's rude and unsanitary!"

"Its okay…" said the doc, "I'm not mad or anything, I just have an emergency to take care off!"

"We better taking her home!" said Ravi, "Thanks for your understanding!"

Ravi, Luke, and Mrs. Kipling walked off, away from the fountain area.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz stood back up and walked over to the pay phone. It took a while because suddenly he forgot the number for emergencies!

He took out a quarter from his pocket and inserted it into the slot. He then picked up the receiver and tried to remember the right number…

"Let's see…" he said, "Was in 9-9-1 or 1-1-9?"

He tired 991…

A black car was parked a few blocks away from the park. A man named Agent Jay was inside, along with his partner, Agent Kay.

"So Kay…" said Agent Jay, "Do you want to go to Fridays or lunch or Pizza Hut?"

"I guess…" began Jay… suddenly, "BEEP! BEEP!" the car phone rang.

"I got it." said Agent Jay, picking up the receiver, "Hello, this Agent Jay. What's your agent letter and how can I assist you?"

"Agent level?" asked a German accent at the other end, "What agent level? I'm not an agent! I'm Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz! I'm looking for a police officer or...someone to help me!"

Jay covered the phone reciver and looked over at Kay, "Kay…" he asked, "Who is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz?"

"Its probably just another agent prank call from Agent Vee again!" said Agent K, jumping to conclusions, "Hang up and let him get in trouble!" so Kay uncovered the reciver and, "CLANK!" hung the phone up...

Back at Central Park, Doofenshmirtz heard a dial tone...

"Hello? Helloooo? He hung up on me!" said the doctor taking out another quarter from his pocket, "I'll try 1-1-9 this time!"

So the doc hung up the recviver, picked it up again, and insterted his quarter into the slot. Then dialed 119. The dial tone then began to ring...

Meanwhile in a fancy penthouse across the street from Central Park, a lady named Mrs. Cesterfield was taking a bath in her bathroom. She was using a lot of soap, as it was like "Bubble Bath Wonderland" inside her own bathtub! Suddenly, "RING! RING!" her phone rang! Her cell phone rang and she picked it up, simply by reaching over to the top of the toilet tank lide for it.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Cesterfield! Who am I speaking too?" she asked.

"Hello, hook me up to the police ma'am!" said a German-accented voice at the other end, "I need help and I need it now!"

"This is the wrong number!" said Mrs. Chesterfield, "Hang up and call 911. Dont be that stupid!" an with that, "BEEP!" she hung up, and continued to relax in her bathtub!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz hung up and reached into his pocket for another quarter...no more quarters! he took out his wallett...nothing but just dollar bills and creddit cards! He aslo noticed his video camera was still recording from the moment he left the hotel...he quickly turned it off!

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was now really mad! Now he had the right phone number, but no change to pay for the phone to work! He began kicking the phone and loudly screaming wih anger casuing bystanders to run off in fear!

"WHY CAN'T I JUST MAKE S STUPID SINGLE PHONE CALL TO POLICE?!" he shouted in after, smashing the reciver to peices, "WWWWHHHHHYYYYY!?" he was so occupied with his adult tantrum that he didn't notice 2 police officers running to the scene...

**Sorry readers, but I'm afraid I must leave you all in suspense! It's time for this chapter to end...for now! **

**Hope you all like the "Jessie" characters I added, as well as Agent Jay and Agent Kay from the "Men in Black" franchise! **

**I also hopped that you liked Jesse and Jena from "Prank VS Prank straight from YouTube on the internet!**

**I used some info was well from the "Phineas and Ferb" where Doofenshmirtz was afraid of high diving boards as a kid. So I thought that would work great in the story.**

**See you all in chapter 12! Goodbye for now...**


	12. Chapter 12: Doofenshmirtz Gets Help

**Hello everyone. I'm back again with chapter 12! In the last chapter, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz had a lot of trouble calling 911. Then he ran out of quarters and he began to vandalize the pay phone by kicking it uncontrollably! Let's see what happens when the cops show up…**

**In case you're wondering about the time in Miami and New York City, it's now 12:23pm. It's still the first day in the story and the story takes place over 2 days in total!**

2 cops ran over to Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, who was kicking the payphone, angry that he ran out of quarters!

"STUPID PAYPHONE!" cried out the doctor loudly, "I JUST WANT TO CALL 911! GIVE ME A BREAK, JUST ONE TIME!"

He stopped kicking the payphone after he saw them! He tried to evade them but no to avail…"WHAM!" the 2 officers tackled him onto the ground, turning over on his stomach.

"Stay down, sir!" said a cop, "You're under arrest for vandalism of public property!"

"I…i…was angry!" said the doctor, trying to defend himself, "I tried to call 911 for help and I kept calling the wrong numbers. Then I ran out of quarters and…"

"You have the right to remain silent!" said the other officer, "Anything you say will be used against you!" he then proceeded to pull the doc's arms behind his back and put the doctor's wrists in handcuffs…

"You don't understand…" said the doc, "The Wet Bandits are after me!"

The cop stopped with the handcuffs… "Wait… did you say the Wet Bandits?" he asked Doofenshmirtz.

"Yes I did say that!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "They're after me because when they tried to break into my place, my…um…security system went off and I caused some bats to attack them for self-defense!"

The 2 police officers lifted the doctor up, taking off the handcuffs.

"You caused bats to attack them?" asked the other cop, "That's hard to believe!"

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true! One of them even hit me in the head with a crowbar, and for a week, I had to deal with a bruise on my forehead, a CT scan, an X-ray, and 4 doctors' appointments!"

"Aren't you a doctor yourself?" asked the cop with the handcuffs, "The white lab coat…"

"No, I'm not!" said Doofenshmirtz, "It's just what I like to wear!"

"Oh…" said the other cop, "Look sir, I know that it was probably traumatizing for you to have encountered the Wet Bandits, but we're looking for them ever since they have escaped from jail!"

"So what we're thinking is…" said the officer with the handcuffs, "You can come down to the station with us, and tell us everything that happened! What you saw or witnessed will help us get closer to catching them."

"Okay…" agreed Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "But what about the payphone?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it anymore!" said the other police officer, "The park will pay for it. Just come with us!" so Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz cooperated. He followed the cops to their car and he got into the back seat.

He wasn't under arrest anymore, but there was no space left in the front. Without turning on the sirens, the police officers got into the front of the car and closed the doors. The officer with the handcuffs drove the car away from Central Park.

The police car drove past the "Plaza Hotel", the toy store "Duncan's Toy Chest", and past the 9/11 memorial site. 20 minutes later, the police car arrived at the "New York City Police Station"…

Meanwhile back in Chinatown, Perry was back in his normal pet mode. It was dinner and he was really hungry. Instead of a family to feed him his usual red ants and beetles sandwich on rye bread, he had to find other foods to eat.

He suddenly noticed a stand selling pork-filled bread buns. Inside each 6-inch bread roll was 4 whole ounces of steamed pork meat! It smelled really good to Perry and he wanted some! When no one was looking, Perry crawled up onto a crate, reached up and used his mouth to steal 4 whole buns off a metal serving tray!

He then pushed them with his tail into a nearby alleyway to enjoy them. He dug his teeth into one and he was instantly in Heaven! It was really yummy as the top of each bun was topped lightly with melted creamy butter!

He finished up his first one in only less than 20 seconds. Then he dug into second one…he finished it in less than 30 seconds. Then he finished his third one…all in less than 5 seconds. Finally, he ate up his fourth bun in just 6 whole bites!

He was now full as he had just finished the best dinner ever in the Big Apple! He still wished that he could eat his usual, family-made dinner, with his family… He missed them all! Phineas…Ferb…Candace…Linda…even Lawrence, and he was usually very busy! How could this happen to him?

All he wanted was to go on a simple family vacation. But now it was turned into a "Lost Platypus in the Big Apple" adventure. Not only that, but the Wet Bandits and a twisted taxidermist were after him! But somehow he knew that he had to stay strong!

He was an "O.W.C.A" agent for crying out loud! He couldn't be afraid of the taxidermist or the Wet Bandits anymore! He would have to face his fear! Perry crawled out of the alleyway, to find the Wet Bandits…

Meanwhile back at the police station, it had been one hour since Dr. Doofenshmirtz and the 2 police officers arrived there. He had just finished explaining to the New York City Police chief about when the robbers kidnapped him from his hotel room, and what he did to get free from them…

"You slapped a woman's butt?" asked the chief, "That's usually considered physical assault you know…"

"I think sir…" said one of the two police officers, "It was more like a trick to free himself from the Wet Bandits! He just told you so!"

"Yeah I did…" said Doofenshmirtz, "Then the lady knocked out the robbers and I ran off to hide from them!"

10 more minutes of talking later, the chief came to a nice conclusion, "Well I can let you off the hook for slapping the woman's butt, but smashing the park phone…come on! That's vandalism of public property!"

"I'm sorry chief…" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "But I was all angry and stuff!"

"Well…" said the chief, closing up his note book, "Thanks for your eyewitness testimony and all, but I'm going to have to ask you to pay me for that broken phone! The money will be given to the park management and the phone will be fixed!"

"Will I be banned from Central Park?" asked the doc nervously, "Because I'm here on vacation and that park is on my to-do list! I even have a reservation for Tavern on the Green tonight at 7:00p for dinner!"

"No…" said the chief, "You won't be banned and as a matter of fact, I won't need to issue you a criminal background or anything! You've helped us with the Wet Bandits, so I'm letting you off the hook more easily!"

So in just 12 more minutes, Doofenshmirtz gave the chief the money to fix the payphone, about 1,100 dollars, and he was free to leave with no criminal record! Dr. Doofenshmirtz still had plenty of money left to pay for his entire New York City vacation!

**How…what a short chapter huh? Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz gave the police station sone information and he's going to "Tavern on the Green" inside Central Park that night for dinner. Sadly that restaurant is closed in real life.**

**Well, its time to move on to chapter 13. Here we go…**


	13. Chapter 13: Checking In

**Hello, it's me again! The last chapter was kind of short and was just some filler, but it does help tell this story.**

**Also, in case you haven't noticed, I have been putting memorable "Home Alone 2: Lost in New York" quotes. If you recognize any, please mention them to me in your reviews!**

**I'll do my best to come up with more but right now I have a weekend with my father coming up so I can't make any promises. For now, here's chapter 13…**

Meanwhile back in Miami, the rest of the Flynn-Fletcher family was at a "T.G.I. Fridays" on South Miami Beach for dinner. It was around 6:32pm due to waiting delays with the food. This restaurant was right across the street from the boardwalks leading to the sandy beaches that the tourists come for.

The beach was crowded with surfers, volleyball players, swimmers, people on jet skis, and people resting on the sand on towel. The kids were doing normal beach-related activities, swimming, building sand castles, jumping into the water, or exploring the tide pools.

Some people were doing REALLY extreme things like windsurfing, hang-gliding, or snorkeling in the water. The sun was shining, and even smoothies were being sold at a wooden stand on the beach! Cocktails, beers, and fruit juices were also being sold on the beach.

Linda had ordered a salad and some grilled chicken to eat. Lawrence got a burger and some French fries. Ferb got a BLT sandwich and some potato chips for lunch. Candace got a bowl of macaroni and cheese. Phineas got a plate of crispy fried chicken fingers, and some French fires.

To drink, the family had glasses of cold and icy water. It was the perfect liquid to drink on a hot summer day in Miami, Florida. They were pretty much done eating and the waitress was approaching them…

"Any desserts or anything?" asked the waitress.

"Yes…" said Lawrence, "I'll have a brownie with some vanilla ice cream."

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake." requested Ferb.

"I'd like a slice of vanilla bean cheesecake." said Linda, "I love cheesecakes!"

"I'll have a slice of plain cheesecake." said Candace.

"Just a slice of chocolate cake for me." requested Phineas, "I love chocolate!"

The waitress nodded and collected all of the empty plates and water glasses. She then walked off to put the orders in to the cooks working really hard in the kitchen. Candace then noticed Phineas looking down at his feet… Candace knew that something was really wrong…

"How are you feeling Phineas?" asked Candace, "Still worried about Perry?"

"Yeah…" he responded, "Only a little bit…"

"I know that this is hard, my boy…" said Lawrence, "But he's a Flynn-Fletcher family member just like all of us. I'm sure like you, Ferb, and Candace, you'll find a way to survive and get help."

"Yeah, Phineas…" said Linda, "I know you're worried, but the truth is…you're missing out on our family fun. I like how you're eating an all, but the fun is what REALLY matters!"

That's when the waitress came back with the huge tray of desserts. "Okay…" she said, "I have everyone's desserts here!" she then proceeded to place them onto the table one by one…\

Meanwhile in New York City, Millicent Clyde, Harry and Marv, were at the check in desk to the "Plaza Hotel". They had new plans to stay there next night, in case Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz or Perry returned!

"So you need a room for a week or so…" asked a man. His name was Mr. Hector and he had a handsome sounding British accent.

"Yes…" said Millicent, "The three of us!"

"Okay…" said Mr. Hector, typing words on a computer, "That will cost you a major credit card amount! Especially since you 3 all want a suite!"

Millicent Clyde took out her wallet and handed an orange "VISA" credit card to Mr. Hector. He put the card into a scanner and completed the money transaction. He then handed the card back to Millicent Clyde.

"Thank you very much…" said Millicent, smiling, "You've been most helpful!"

"May I take your bag ma'am?" asked a baggage man walking up to the three. His name was Mr. Cedric. Millicent Clyde had gone back to her secret place and packed a red suitcase full of clothing.

But she didn't pack any taxidermy supplies. Those tools stayed behind at her secret lair in the museum.

"You may so!" said Millicent smiling, "Here it is!" she handed the red suitcase to Mr. Cedric…

He led Millicent, Harry, and Marv into an elevator and he took it up to the 7th floor. He then led them all down the hallway, to the left. Then he arrived at door number 757. He took out a key and opened it up. He then switched on the lights...

"You know, Herbert Hoover once stayed here on this floor." said Mr. Cedric.

"The vacuum guy?" asked Mar

"No, the um...president!" replied Mr. Cedric.

The Wet Bandits and Millicent then entered the room. The first room of the suite was the living room! The beautifully polished oak table coffee completed the room along with the red-velvet sofa, the really soft and fluffy light green chair, the glass display case of beautiful plates, silverware, bowls, and mugs, and the HI-DI flat screen TV set!

Next to the TV was an antique vase full of lovely red and nice smelling roses. And what was just for the living room. The bathroom had a marble bathtub, a marble sink, golden towel racks, 15 folded white towels, and little bottles of complementary shampoo and body wash. The bedroom had 3 whole king-sized beds, colorful pillows and blankets, lace trimmed mattresses, a marble bedside table, 2 golden table lamps and ANOTHER TV set!

The dining room had a beautiful polished wood table, 8 black fancy chairs, silver plates, marble mugs, golden bowls, and marble silverware! The napkins were made of cloth and were in beautiful shades of dark red! This suite was simply sweet...for real! Millicent Clyde gave Mr. Cedric a huge tip of 500 dollars and Mr. Cedric left back o the lobby.

"This room is...the best place I ever slept in!" said Marv, "I'm hungry! Millicent, can I order some dinner for all of us?"

Millicent and Harry both just gave Marv a look as if to say, "SHUT UP!"

**That was chapter 13. I got the President Herbert Hoover quote from "Home Alone 2: Lost in New York", but Marv says it instead of Kevin McAllister! Well, it's time to move on! Chapter 14 is next...**

**Sorry to say this, but for a while, this story is going to be put on hold. I'm woriking on some other stories that I MUST get done. So it will be a while before any other chapters come out... sorry!**


	14. Chapter 14: Millicent Finds Perry Again

**Sorry about this chapter being delayed! I have school to finish for this year, and another upcoming story to write and expand. Check it out if can. Its called, "Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension: The Musical".**

**In that story, the movie comes to life in an epic Broadway stage musical script story! Using…live child and adult actors. If you get A change to read it, please post as much reviews as you can! **

**I love your support! And now…here's chapter 14 of "Perry the Platypus VS The Wet Bandits 2: Lost in New York". Man, hope I can keep coming up with chapter ideas…I'M RUNNING OUT OF THEM! **

**Do me a favor and Private Message me new chapter some ideas, right here on FanFiction, and I'll do my best to use your ideas. Okay…here we go!**

In the Big Apple, the sky was now getting dark outside… It was now a dark blue among the huge city. Perry found a nice box in an alleyway to sleep in. It was now 7:00pm. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was eating a nice expensive meal at the "Tavern on the Green" restaurant in Central Park.

"Duncan's Toy Chest" had a change of plans now…to close up for the night after all due to minimal staff members begin there that night. The money chest and cash registers would be donated tomorrow.

At the "Plaza Hotel" Harry, Marv and Millicent were about to carry through with an evil scheme… Find out where Perry is hiding by looking at the street security camera footage… After leaving the hotel, the 3 villains walked down the dark sidewalks of the "Big Apple" to find a sewer man hole cover…

Then, they found one West 68th street… Harry took out his crowbar and lifted up the rusty steel hole cover…

"Are you sure that you're brave enough to do this?" asked Marv, "Sewers are scary places?"

Millicent looked at him, "I wasn't afraid of those last few O.W.C.A agents in the past, so I'm sure that a dark sewer won't scare me!"

And with that, she handed Harry a small walkie-talkie, "I'll call you once I get the information on where that platypus is!"

Then she jumped into the manhole cover, wearing nothing but a black wetsuit and had her tranquilizer gun in her pocket…

She disappeared in the black darkness of the sewers and began walking along the floors.

There were only a few inches of cold, rusty water down there, so it was easy to run down there… 40 minutes later, she made a left turn on Empire Street and up to Broadway Street. Then she made right turn to the "Broadway Security" office, right below the janitor's closet!

It was one of the few buildings that had monitors hooked up to the cameras on the streets… She then proceeded to climb up the rusty ladder and up to the metal trapdoor. She then took out a small laser and used it to slowly melt the lock…

With the lock melted to back ashes, "WHAM!" she then kicked open the trapdoor with her left foot and then, climbed through the hole in the janitor's closet. She then stood up on the floor and tried to open the closet door… it didn't work. The knob would not turn…

"Dang…" said Millicent, "Locked! I'll have to find another way in…" she turned on the closet light, and then looked up to the left… there was an air vent...

"Here we go…" said Millicent smiling with delight!

She boosted herself up, and was able to climb through the metal air vent shaft… She then came to an intersection. She looked to her left…nothing, just a dead end.

"Where to go?" Millicent asked herself, "Where do I go now?"

She looked to her right…there was an air vent see-through cover at the end…

She managed, while staying low on her stomach, to crawl over to the vent cover…

At the other end of this cover was just what Millicent was looking for...the security camera monitor room. She was right behind 2 make security guards, in front of the monitor screens...

Inside the room the 2 male security guards were on a laptop, trying to pick a movie to see that night...

"Okay..." said one of the guards, "I think we should see Unbroken."

"What's it about?" asked other guard, holding a coffee mug, "Who directed it?"

"Angelina Jolie did..." and the other guard, "And the movie is set during World War 2"

The 2 guards did not notice Millicent slowly removing the vent cover behind them...

"How about we see Paddington?" asked the guard with the coffee mug, "Its PG and Nichole Kidman is in it!"

"No..." said the other guard, "I'm not seeing that!"

At that point, Millicent took out her tranquiller out of her left wetsuit pocket, clocked it up, and aimed it at the 2 guards...

"Why not?" asked the guard with the coffee, "Nichole Kidman is a beautiful actress!"

"Unbroken is about a real life event as opposed to a stupid fantasy story of a Peruvian bear!" said the other guard.

"Come on..." said the guard, putting down his coffee mug, "You'll love it!"

"I don't know..." said the other guard, about to get up... "I'll need to know the plot before..."

"BANG! BANG!" Millicent then shot the sleeping darts, each hitting a guard in the neck. They both fell asleep instantly, as Millicent jumped out from the vent, into the guard. She grabbed the 2 unconscious bodies and moved them out of her way...

She then pushed a few buttons on a keyboard, rewinding all of the street footage from that day... At that moment, she noticed something on the Chinatown monitor screen. She pursued it and zoomed in on an alleyway!

She smiled, "Well, I'm almost there!" she just had to check if Perry was still there at this hour!

She then reset the cameras, still monitoring the Chinatown security camera monitor and then she zoomed in on the very same alleyway...there he was, Perry the Platypus, in pet mode, sleeping!

Millicent then got an evil smile on her face... "Oh you're stuffed now platypus! So...stuffed!" she then tied up the 2 sleeping security guards...

"Soon, that platypus will be a dead one in my collection!" said Millicent, as she climbed back into the vent...

**Wow...not good for Perry isn't it? Now the taxidermist knows where he is. Harry and Marv also are going to find out that "Duncan's Toy Chest" is closed after all. **

**I hope you all like the Nichoe Kidman 4th wall joke!**

**Will the robbery be carried through with? Read chapter 15 to find out!**


	15. Chapter 15: A Chinese Cart Chase

**Hello again readers. It's me, GiovanniGo, the author again!**

**Nice musical conducting Kevin McAllister!**

**"Thanks!"**

**In the last chapter Millicent broke into a street security camera monitor room, tranquilized the 2 guards, and found Perry's secret resting spot in Chinatown. **

**Hope you all like the "Paddington" movie 4th wall joke, the and actress Nichole Kidman 4th wall joke.**

"Harry...Harry!" said a voice over Harry's walkie-talkie. Harry picked it up...

"Yes Millicent..." responded Harry, "What's your status?"

"Good! I found that platypus's hideout!" said Millicent as she walked back in the sewers to Harry and Marv's location.

"GREAT!" exclaimed Harry, "Where is he?"

"Chinatown..." said Millicent, "An alleyway on 63th, Wong Street!"

"Okay..." said Harry, "Marv and I will head over there! You can meet us there!"

"Okay..." said Millicent, "Great plan!"

Harry then put his walkie-talkie away, turning it off...

"Come on Marv..." said Harry, "It's time for our platypus to go down and get stuffed!"

So the Wet Bandits ran down the sidewalk, running past mailboxes and lamp post. Meanwhile Dr. Doofenshmirtz was walking down the sidewalk on the other side of the street, heading back to the "Plaza Hotel".

"I must say, that dinner was really good. The steak was not so tough, the potatoes were nice and flavorful, and the coffee tasted fresh! The only downside..." said Doofenshirtz, "Was the price for the dessert!" he rubbed the back of his neck for a moment...

"I had to pay an additional 45 dollars for one chocolate cake slice! I know that this is New York, but im not made of money..." at that moment, the doc looked up, "Wait those two men looked like...The WET BANDITS!"

"Run faster, Marv!" said Harry, "That platypus is ours!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz heard this! "Luckily I found my cell phone by that bus stop bench..." he said, "I'll better call Perry the platypus and warn him!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz knew Perry's cell phone number. Perry's cell phone was also secret from his owners and it was a birthday gift from O.W.C.A. Perry had given Doofenshmirtz the phone number as he and the doc were more like friend-enemies!

He dialed Perry's phone number... Back in the alleyway, Perry heard his secret phone ring, and woke up. He reached into his fedora placed next to the box and pulled out his cell phone. He answered it...

"Perry the Platypus, are you there?" said a German-accented voice.

"Krkrkrkrkrkrkrkr..." replied Perry, putting the phone to his ear...

"Okay listen, the Wet Bandits are after you! They are heading to wherever you are right now! Get out of there and...give me your family's phone number!" said the doc, trying to explain everything to Perry!

Perry stood up on 2 legs...

"I know you don't trust me a lot, but your family probably is looking for you and now that the Wet Bandits are after you and ME, your family should find you! Text me your family's number and I'll let them know..."

"Krkrkrkrkrkrkrkr..." chattered Perry again...

"I won't tell them that you are a secret agent but just...trust me." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Krkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkr..." chattered Perry again, handing up. He then proceeded to text the doc Lawrence's phone number (the only adult in his family's phone number he knew)...

Dr. Doofenshmirtz suddenly received the message, "Okay... now to the call the family!"

Meanwhile, back in Chinatown, Perry put his cell phone away and put the fedora on his head. There was no one on the sidewalks and the Chinese-themed stores were closed up for the night.

"Hello there again..." said a familiar voice, "Time to get some payback!" Perry looked round and saw that it was Harry and Marv!

"WHACK! WHACK!" Perry jumped up in the air, and kicked both robbers in the face, knocking them onto the ground!

Perry ran down the sidewalk, and did the unthinkable. He jumped onto a Chinese vendor cart, and unlocked the break! As the Wet Bandits chased after Perry, the cart rolled down the slope of the sidewalk.

"He's on that cart! Don't let him get away!" said Harry, "Marv, run faster!"

"I'm running as fast as I can!" called out Marv from behind Harry.

While the cart sped down the sidewalk, Perry suddenly stood up at the back end and smiled at the robbers, coming closer and closer to the cart...

"We're right behind you, platypus!" said Harry, "You might as well give up!"

Perry smiled back at the Wet Bandits as if to say, "Give up? NEVER!"

Perry took a few metal frying pans, and woks and began to throw them at the Wet Bandits! This plan worked as, "BAM!" Marv got hit on the stomach with a wok, causing him to fall on the ground, groaning in agony!

"BANG!" a frying pan hit Harry on the head, making him fall over, hitting his head against against a fire hydrant in the process!

Perry turned around in victory but at that moment, as the cart approached an intersection, a red sports car drove by! Perry quickly strapped on his jetpack and launched himself into the air!

Harry and Marv got up and ran the other way off to catch up with Millicent!

"He got away!'' said Marv, "On a jetpack...now I know what I want for Christmas!"

"Shut up!" shouted Harry, "Let's go find Millicent!"

"KABLONK! WHAM! WHACK!" the cart suddenly crashed into the red sports car. The car stopped and the headlights turned off...

The driver's side door opened up and out stepped...Major Francis Monogram!

"GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY!" he said, "What on Earth was that?"

The other door in the front opened up, and Carl stepped out. "Sir, I think it was a Chinatown seller cart!"

"Don't get smart Carl. We came here to help Agent P, not get smart all night." said Major Monogram.

At that point, Francis's teenage son Monty opened the back door and stepped out...

"How are going to find Agent P in a big city like New York?" asked Monty... "It's like looking for a needle in a haystack!"

"Well have to try son..." said Francis, "We'' just have to try..."

**Well, it looks like Major Monogram, Carl, and Monty have just arrived! I hope they find Perry. **

**Will the Flynn-Fletcher family ever arrive? Will Perry save the day? Well, just read chapter 16 and find out!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Race Against Time

**Hello readers! I'm back, and it's time for another chapter! While Kevin McAllister continues to conduct the music, we must continue our story!**

**Last time we saw Perry, he jet-packed off a vendor cart from Chinatown and crashed into Major Monogram's red sports car, just as the Wet Bandits went after him again! **

**Now that Millicent is on her way to where the robbers are, and Perry is not there, what will happen? Also, Dr. Doofenshmirtz now has Lawrence Flynn-Fletcher's phone number, he is going to notify them about Perry's location! **

**How can he do it, without revealing and secret of him being evil or about Perry being an agent? Well, here is only one way to find out...reading chapter 16! Here we go...**

Dr. Doofenshmirtz dialed Lawrence Flynn-Fletcher's phone number and put the phone to his ear. He waited as the dial tone sounded, waiting for someone to pick up at the other end...

"Come on...come on..." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "Someone please pick up...please!"

Meanwhile back in Miami, the Flynn-Fletcher family was relaxing in the hotel room. Candace was talking on her phone to her friend Stacy. Ferb was watching a nature film on TV. Lawrence was reading a murder mystery. Linda was reading a magazine. Phineas was just lying down on bed, still worrying about Perry...

"RING! RING! RING!" suddenly Lawrence's cell phone went off. He put his book down, stood up, and walked over to the desk where his cell phone was. He picked it up, and put it to his ear...

"Hello? This is the Flynn-Fletcher family, Lawrence speaking." he said.

"Hello, this is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz!" exclaimed a German-accented voice at the other end, "There isn't much time to explain this but...but...but..."

But what?" said Lawrence, "Calm down and spill the beans. What is going on?"

"I know where your pet platypus is!" said Doofenshmirtz, "It's that one from the news report a few weeks ago..."

"Wait a minute..." said Lawrence, walking into the bedroom where the rest of the family was, "You mean Perry? Are you part of the extensive search?"

"Uh...yes, yes I' am!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "The platypus is in New York! I tried to help him but her got away and now i hear that 2 robbers are after him!"

Linda suddenly walked up to Lawrence and took the phone, "YOU FOUND PERRY?!" she exclaimed with surprise, "WHERE IS HE?"

"Ma'am..." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "He's in New York City, and the Wet Bandits are chasing after him!"

"Oh no..." said Linda, "They must want revenge for him attacking them a few weeks ago! According to a friend that came to our house, Perry attacked the robbers like a dog just before she got knocked out cold!"

"As much as I would want to know more, your platypus is in danger!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "You must get to New York City NOW!"

"Okay..." said Linda "We'll be on the next flight out!" she then hung up and turned to face Phineas, Ferb, and Candace...

"What?" said Candace, "I know that look on your face, mom! Something is about to happen..."

"Kids, pack up!" ordered Linda, "We're going to New York! Move it!"

"What for?" asked Phineas, getting off the bed, "What's going on?"

"Perry is there! The Wet Bandits are after him!" said Linda, "Lawrence, call the airline company and get us tickets! Ferb, get out our suitcases! Candace, go down to the lobby and cancel our hotel reservation!"

"I'm on it mom..." said Candace, hanging up her cell phone. She then ran out the room's door and then downstairs to the lobby...

"How on Earth did Perry get to New York?" asked Phineas, as Ferb placed the suitcases on the bed.

"It was a luggage mix-up..." said Linda, "But the good news is, he's found sp you can stop worrying..."

Phineas, and Ferb then began to quickly pack everything up, while Lawrence called the "American Airlines" terminal at "Miami International Airport" to get plane tickets to New York City as quickly as possible.

"Oh...I hope Perry can be alone longer until we get there..." said Phineas.

Back in New York City, Dr. Doofenshmirtz hung up and put his cell phone in his lab coat pocket.

"I can't believe I did that!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I can't believe I just did something non-evil and helped Perry the platypus again!"

That's when Dr. Doofenshmirtz deleted Lawrence's phone number, and put the phone back into his pocket.

"But I must help Perry the platypus stop those robbers…but how?" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Back Chinatown, Harry and Marv were hiding in another alleyway, waiting for Millicent tro arrive.

"Hey guys…" said Millicent, running up to them suddenly, "I'm here! Did you catch the platyous?"

"NO!" shouted Harry, "He got on two feet, rolled down the sidewalk on a vendor's cart, and knocked out Marv and I with METAL COOKING POTS!"

"Well, this is unacceptable!" said Millicent, "Now that the platypus got away, I have nothing to do that's…evil!"

"But…" said Marv, "There's good news too!". He smiled at Millicent.

"Oh really?" asked Millicent, "What's that?"

"Duncan's Toy Chest is closed for the night after all…" said Harry, "So we're going to break in, steal all of the cash register's money and charity money! Then we'll use the money to buy really advanced tools to catch that platypus!"

"Great idea isn't it?" asked Marv, smiling with delight…

"Yes…" said Millicent, now smiling too, "Yes it is!"

The terrible evil trio began walking down the empty sidewalk of Chinatown, but little did they know, Perry the platypus was hiding behind a blue mailbox, listening to everything!

Perry knew one thing for sure… He had to defend the store AND himself! He suddenly noticed something as he began to walk down a sidewalk, secretly following the robbers and the taxidermist…

It was an old and abandoned 2-story townhouse! It had many wooden floors, tools, electrical supplies, and painting supplies as this building was being renovated for some new people…

Perry climbed in through a window and looked around. But he didn't notice a man, hiding behind 2 trashcans…

"Krkrkrkrkrkrkr…" chattered Perry as if to say, "It's time for more booby traps!"

Then Perry got to work. He used an electric power saw and cut a huge hole near the front door. He also then tied a nail gun on the knobs to the front door, as well as some string to a loose knob on the outside…

Then he also got some unopened paint cans, tied some string to them, and placed them by wooden railing, just above a flight of stairs. He did the same thing to a piece of heavy metal steel pipe…

Then in a bathroom nearby, he set up a blowtorch at the top of the doorway, with the nozzle pointing downward. He also found a can of liquid gasoline and filled up the empty toilet with it…

He also, set up a red metal tool chest by the stairs to a flight of stairs, leading down to a basement door. He also loosened up the door's knob as well as leave a section of string by it…

He then cut a hole in the wooden floor above the first floor and threw a rope up to the top. Then at the top, he tied up a paper sack of "Plaster of Paris" to it. He left the rope dangling down…

Then he rigged the dumbwaiter that lead down to the basement by taking out the floor panel and throwing a break-proof tape recorder down the hole to the bottom. He then rigged a little sensor from his hat, to the recorder so when someone walked by it, the tape would play a recording of Perry's chattering noise…

Then outside, in a small alleyway next to a side door, he covered the metal fire escape ladder with mashed banana slime from a trashcan, and he also set up some metal trash bins by it. Also, he found a car battery and some jumper cables to the doorknob leading to an old dining room...

Also from the 1st floor to the second floor, he cut another hole and set up a wooden ladder, making a deep cut in the section middle of it…

Also outside, he dangled a rope off of the edge of the roof, but instead of soaking it with kerosene, this time he tied a small rocked firework to it at the bottom near the sidewalk…

Also, he tied a bag of metal tools upside-down above the side door in the alleyway and tied some string to the zipper of the bag and the other end to the knob… As for the TV room, he was going to leave it alone…

But then, "Psst! Perry the Platypus, are you here?" it was a German accented man… Dr. Doofenshmirtz! What was HE doing here?

He appeared as Perry turned around from the TV room and saw him, "There you are Perry the platypus!" Doofenshmirtz wasn't speaking in an evil way so Perry wasn't worried. He was glad to see him…

"I see that you set up quite a painful funhouse here!" he said, smiling at Perry's smart idea, "Normally I'd be doing something evil, but I'm too worried about the Wet Bandits now! They've captured me, but I got away and now for what I did to help you a few weeks ago!"

"Krkrkrkrkrkrkr…" responded Perry in his usual chattering noise…

"Well, I'm willing to help you again, but I need a TV set…" he rubbed the back of his neck for a second, "Eh…you would happen to know where to find one…do you?"

Perry smiled and pointed at the living room… Inside was an old 11x15 inch TV set, with holes in the back for USB drives, cords, and VHS and DVD systems…

"Great!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "Perry the platypus, I'll need to hide in here to carry out this plan at the right time! Lure the robbers here I'll give them all the scare of their lives!" he smiled at Perry and then Perry gave him a small note…

Dr. Doofenshmirtz took the note and read it… "Okay, I'll do my best to avoid the booby traps…just get those robbers here and then once I scare them, you and I will both tie them up and we'll call the police!"

Perry smiled as if to say, "Okay, got it Dr. D!" and with that Perry climbed downstairs, and then jumped out the window! He then ran all the way to "Duncan's Toy Chest". While this was happening, the Flynn-Fletcher family's plane also took off in Miami and was on its way to New York City…

At this point as well, Harry, Marv, and Millicent Clyde were sneaking to the back door area of the toy store… Millicent how had a brown jacket over her black wet suit and her tranquilizer gun, still fully loaded…

Outside a window display of the shop, Perry set up a triangular brick, and placed a thick and wide plank of wood on top of it, like a little seesaw…

Harry still had his 10-shooter revolver gun in his pocket, and both Wet Bandits had their metal crowbars, all ready and set for the ultimate robbery!

"Alright…" said Harry, "Let's do this… It's time for us to be rich!"

Harry took his crowbar and, "CLANK!" he pried the metal grate off the air vent's opening… Then he climbed up and got into the vent, crawling through it… Then Marv followed in behind him and then Millicent…

4 minutes of vent crawling through the cold air vent, the terrible trio was now right over the check-out desk by the front doors and display windows… "BANG!" the vent grate was knocked down by Harry's crowbar and then, the Wet Bandits and Millicent jumped, one by one, into a display bin of plush panda bear toys…

"Wow… Now that's what I call a soft landing!" exclaimed Marv, "Let's go get some money!"

Harry, Marv, and Millicent climbed out of the display bin and walked over to the cash register. Harry took out his crowbar and, "WHAM!" used it to pry open the cash register's money drawer. He then began to empty out all of the dollars bills and place them into an empty black duffle bag he had brought along…

"That's about 2,000 dollars already!" said Harry, "Marv, go open that donation chest!" he pointed to a wooden treasure chest with the words, "Fireside Girl Donation Drive" printed on the front.

Marv walked over to the chest and, "BAM!" whacked the lock off of the chest, breaking it into pieces! He then swung open the lid and inside this chest was a huge mixture of 1, 5, 10, 20, 50, and 100 dollar bills! It filled up the whole treasure chest to the brim…

Marv didn't know what to say… He began taking out all of the money and placing it into Harry's black duffle bag.

"To think why we spent so much time robbing private homes and trying to steal single diamond!" said Harry, thinking back at the events from a few weeks ago, and before that…

"This is the best day of my life…" said Harry, "We're fugitives to the law, we're up to our elbows in cash, and there's no one that will ever know!"

"You know…" said Millicent, kicking open another cash register, "I love this robbery activity! You really have to teach me how to do this sometime! I can totally get used to this!"

But at that moment, "KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!" there was someone knocking at a nearby display window…

The terrible trio looked at the window and saw that it was…Perry the platypus, wearing his usual brown fedora on his head!

"Marv, it's that platypus!" Harry said, looking at Perry…

Perry took out a small camera and, "CLICK!" took a picture of the terrible trio!

"HE TOOK OUR PICTURE!" exclaimed Millicent…

"Krkrkrkrkrkrkr…" chattered Perry, smiling as if to say, "You are in so much trouble!" Then Perry picked up a brick and lifted it up over his head…

"WOOSH!"…"BAM!" Perry threw at the display window, "SMASH!" the window broke! The glass shattered all over the display and all over the floor. "RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" the alarm bell went off!

"Come on let's get him!" said Harry, now determined to get revenge on Perry…

Harry threw the filled-up duffle bag at Marv and ran through the display, tossing toys out of the way. Harry then look a jump and landed on one end of plank of wood! Perry hid behind a nearby parked car, watching this happen…

At that moment, before he could do anything else, "WOOSH!" Marv jumped out of the display window and landed on the other end of the plank, casuing Harry to be flung up into the air, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in terror…

"KABAM!" he crash landed headfirst into a nearby parked car, collapsing the roof, and smashing all of the windows!

Marv ran over to help him as well as Millicent… Together, they pulled him off the car, and quickly got him back onto his feet…

"Where is he?" asked Harry, "I'll kill him! I'm going to kill that dumb semi-aquatic animal!"

"Krkrkrkrkrkr…" chattered Perry, holding up his little O.W.C.A camera.

The trio looked up… "CLICK!" Perry snapped a photo of the terrible trio, smiled at them again, and began to run off again…

"Don't let that platypus get away!" said Millicent, as she, Marv, and Harry went after him. The 3 adults ran after Perry, dodging parallel parked cars, fire hydrants, metal trash cans, lamp posts, and blue mailboxes as they ran…

**Cool huh? A memorable scene from "Home Alone 2: Lost in New York". I;m sure you all have a lot of questions right now…**

**Will Perry's booby traps work like last time? **

**Will the robbers and the taxidermist fail and go to jail? **

**Will Dr. Doofenshmirtz's unknown plan work? **

**Will Major Francis Monogram, Monty, and Carl find him in time? **

**Will Perry the platypus be stuffed by Millicent end up on display at the museum?**

**Well, just be on the lookout for chapter 17 and find out. Kevin, keep that music coming! Just a few more action chapters, one or two aftermath chapters, and a huge author's note to conclude it all.**

**Well, it's time to move on. Let's go on to chapter 17 of this wonderful sequel story…**


	17. Chapter 17: The Booby Traps (Part 1)

**Hello again! I'm so happy that I'm now at the best, daring, and climactic moment of any "Home Alone" movie or fan story…the booby traps! **

**Do not attempt any of these traps at home as these traps cam give you long lasting injuries, permanent injuries, and even…KILL YOU! **

**Looks like all Perry the platypus has to do is lure the villains into the abandoned apartment, make sure the villains get hurt, and get help from the police somehow…**

**Kevin McAllister, you just keep that "Home Alone" soundtrack music coming…**

**Okay readers…its time for chapter 17. Is everyone ready? Okay then, here we go!**

Perry continued to rush down the dark streets of New York City. Very few cars drove on the streets at night, so Perry didn't have worry about his cover begin blown. It was already about 9:00pm at night. The sky was back with a full moon and very few stars.

"Alright you platypus!" called out Harry, "Give up! This isn't like last time! You're going to lose!"

Perry ran faster, seeing that the now booby-trapped abandoned 2-story townhouse was only a few more feet away! He ran until he jumped up, grabbed onto the windowsills and climbed up the side of the townhouse, until he reached the flat roof!

Perry looked down at the street and sidewalk as Harry, Marv, and Millicent were now right below him, looking up…

"Krkrkrkrkrkr…" chattered Perry as if to yell, "I'm up here, come and get me!"

He smiled, took out his small camera and, "CLICK!" took another picture of the trio going after him!

"Let's go kill him!" said Millicent, about to make a run for the front door…

"Hold on, Millicent!" said Harry, grabbing her by the left shoulder, "Marv and I got busted the last time, because we underestimated that little animal of misery!"

"This is not like the last time!" said Marv, "This isn't Danville, the platypus is running scared! He doesn't have a plan!"

"I have an idea…" said Millicent, "Just watch this…" she looked up at Perry, still looking down at her and the Wet Bandits…

"Hey platypus..." said Millicent, looking up...

"Krkrkrkrkrkrkr..." responded Perry...

"You look like a cute animal, am I right?" Millicent asked, making a fake smile, "I wouldn't want anything terrible to happen to you. You're a cute animal and you are part of a very a rare spices of platypus..."

Perry slightly nodded...

"But since Harry, Marv, and I are in hurry...I'll make a deal with you!" said Millicent, "Toss down that camera of yours, we won't hurt you at all! You won't ever see us or hear from us again! Understand?"

"Krkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkr..." chattered Perry again, as if to ask, "Do you promise?"

"I cross my heart, little animal..." said Millicent, smiling, "I cross my truthful, and hope to die."

"Krkrkrkrkrkr...: chattered Perry...he turned around and bent down for a minute... He noticed a huge pile of thick chunks of cinderblocks! He picked one up, turned around and, "WOOSH!" threw it down at Millicent!

She saw this, moved out of the way, and, "CRACK!" it hit Marv on the torso, knocking him to the ground. "OW!" he exclaimed in pain, as he fell backwards on the sidewalk!

"Marv..." said Harry, bending over him, "Are you okay?"

"No..." said Marv, "I just got hit with a chunk of cinderblock! OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT!"

"Okay you little platypus of misery!" said Millicent, "You want to throw chunks of cinderblocks...go ahead!"

Perry smiled and picked up another chunk and, "WOOSH!" tossed it down, aiming at Millicent again... But as Marv stood up, "WHACK!" the chuck hit him on the forehead, knocking him back down again...

"If you don't do better than that platypus, you're going to lose!" said Millicent, "You are already outnumbered three to one!"

Perry smiled, turned around, and picked another chunk... "WOOSH!" tossed it down at Millicent! This time, she took out her tranquilizer gun, aimed it at the falling chunk, and, "BANG!" shot a dart at it! "BAM!" the dart hit the brick, breaking it into pieces!

The pieces fell everywhere and did not harm Marv, Harry or Millicent at all! This scared Perry...Millicent looked beautiful but she was evil! Perry turned around...there were no more chunks! He ran down the stairs to the inside of the house...

"Look, he's getting away!" said Harry, "Marv, go in through the front! Millicent, take the side door, and I'll try the back door!" and with that, the terrible trio split up...

Marv walked up to the front door and pulled on the knob... It came off the door, tied to some string... Confused, Marv pulled the string tightly, and more tightly... He turned around, so his butt was facing the knob...

He then gave a sharp tug on the knob... "BAM!" a nail shot out of the keyhole, hitting Marv right on the put, going inside...

"OOOWWW!" screamed Marv in pain. He turned around and gave another sharp tug on the knob... "BANG!" another nail shot out of the keyhole, hitting Marv in the stomach... "OUCH!" exclaimed Marv in pain. He slipped down on his knees in pain, and accidently tugged on the string again...

"BAM!" a nail came out and hit Marv right next to his nose on the left... He fell backward, still in throbbing pain...

Meanwhile at the side door, Millicent noticed a fire escape ladder, leading up to a window... The ladder was a few feet above her... She climbed onto a metal trash can and made a leap for the ladder. But when she grabbed it, her fingers slipped on mashed bananas, and, "BAM!" she fell over onto the metal trashcans, slipping off of them, landing on the ground...

"THAT HURT!" shouted Millicent in pain, "That platypus is going to pay for that!"

She then got up and noticed a door... "Now, that's more like it!" she said, opening it…

But as soon as she took a step inside, "ZIP!" the bag of metal tools opened up and, "BANG!" they all hit Millicent hard on the head, causing here to collapse onto the floor in pain!

At the back of the building, Harry climbed in through the window… He looked around inside, hoping to find Perry. He then walked over to a bathroom door, and turned the knob….

He pushed open the door and walked inside, but then, "WOOSH!" the blowtorch above him, shot fire on his head, but Harry didn't notice this…

"Hey…" he said suddenly, "Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" he then looked in a mirror over and old sink… "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! FIRE! FIRE!" he shouted and panicked, turning the sink faucet knobs for water, but nothing! The sink didn't work! He turned around, noticing a toilet bowl filled up with water…

Harry quickly got on his knees, and dunked his head into the liquid… "KABOOM!" a small but powerful explosion went off, making most of the bathroom walls and ceiling black! The explosion could be seen from outside through a window…

That was not water inside the toilet at all…it was gasoline! Harry's head was now all black with ashes and char… "That platypus has gone TOO FAR!" shouted Harry, getting up and walking out of the bathroom!

Back at the front, Marv got up and, "WHAM!" kicked down the front door!" He took a step inside… "Harry!" he called out, "I've reached the top!" but upon taking a second step, "AAAAAHHHHHH!" he fell down the huge hole and, "WHAM!" fell down, and onto the basement floor!

Marv didn't notice the door or the dumbwaiter shaft because he was in so much pain! He found some boxes and began stacking them, one by one, going up a foot each time to the edge of the hole above him…

Back by the side door, Millicent got up and noticed the old dining room door… She was about to walk past it until… "Krkrkrkrkrkrkr…" she heard Perry's chattering sound. Surprised, she walked over to the door, ready to touch the knob…

"Time to pay for that pain you put me through!" said Millicent but behind the door, the other knob was looked to a jumper cable hooked up to a car battery. Perry smiled and, "CLICK!" switched on the power!

Millicent then touched the knob, not knowing about the power current from the other side… "ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!" she began vibrating and shaking violently up touching. She couldn't let go due to the electric shocks, all over her body!

She could even see sparks and lightning bolts everywhere! Her blonde hair even began sticking upward all over her head! Perry was behind the door, smiling, chuckling the whole time, and slowly turning up the power on the car battery…

Back near the front door, Marv struggled but got back up to the first floor… He stood up on two feet again, kicked down the stacked boxes and walked over to a nearby dangling rope… He tugged on it a few times…

"Hey…" he said smiling, "I'll use this to climb up to the second floor!" and with that, he jumped up, and grabbed onto the robe like Tarzan on a vine… But then the entire rope slipped and fell back down, causing Marv to fall down too… And then, "Uh-oh" he looked up…

A huge paper sack of fresh and dry "Plaster of Paris" came tumbling down and, "BAM!" hit Marv on his neck, causing it to rip open, and for plaster power to spill all over Marv and all over the floor! Marv then fell backward in pain again!

At that moment, Harry came walking up to him, pulling him up onto his feet! "Marv, what the Hell happened tgo you?" he asked, "You're covered with dry plaster!"

"What the Hell happened to your head?" asked Marv, "It looks like you're…black!"

"Don't ask…" said Harry, "Hey, where's Millicent?"

At that moment, Millicent was still stuck holding onto the dining room door knob, getting shocked! Perry then suddenly turned off the power, slammed open the door, jumped into the air, and, "WHAM! BAM! WHACK!" kicked Millicent 3 times in the face! He then ran off to a red tool chest as Millicent fell backwards onto the floor, unconscious…

Harry and Marv walked past the dumbwaiter shaft, not noticing Perry's hidden sensor…

"Krkrkrkrkrkr…" chattered a familiar voice…

"Marv…" said Harry, stopping in his tracks, "It's him!" he looked down the chute, it was dark but he didn't care, "That platypus is in the basement!"

"Well, let's go down the stairs and get him!" said Marv.

"No way…" said Harry, "That's what he WANTS us to do! So we'll slip down the stairs or something! Let's go down this dumbwaiter!" at that moment, Harry just forgot about there being no plank inside to hold them, as his plan was to be lowered down…

He sat down over the edge, let go of the doorframe, and "WOOSH" fell all the way down to the basement! "AAAAHHHH!" he screamed, as then, "BAM!" he came to a painful landing, with his legs sticking up, and with throbbing pain all over his bones…

Marv, dove in after him, causing, "WHACK!" him to land, right on Harry.

"GET OFF!" yelled Harry, slapping Marv off, "There was no bottom plank you jerk!"

Harry and Marv then got up, and walked over to the basement door. On the other side though, Perry tied a line of string to the already loose knob and the other end to the red tool chest. It was on wheels, perfect for the next booby trap…

Harry yanked hard on the knob… it came out, pulling the string, and allowing the tool chest to begin its descent down the stairs… "CLANK! CLINK! BAM! BANG! CLANK! CLANK!" Random tools came flying out of its drawers as it went down faster and faster!

Harry and Marv foolishly put their ears against the door, hearing the noise. Suddenly, "WHAM! BAM! CRACK! CRACK!" the door came right of its hinges and the force of the chest, crushed Harry and Marv, right up against the wall! Now their noses were dislocated by the force of the crush…

"That was the sound of a tool chest falling down the stairs…" said Marv, as he and Harry pushed the door and tool chest off of them. Then the Wet Bandits got ahold of their noses and, "CRACK!" relocated them, back to normal…

Perry laughed at this before running up the stairs, and hiding somewhere in the TV room…  
"Perry the platypus!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "You're back! Did you bring the robbers here?"

Perry smiled and nodded…

"Good!" exclaimed Dr. Doofneshmirtz, "It's time to bring my plan into action!" And with that, he pulled out an MP3 player, a USB cord from his lab coat pocket…

"Remember when I accidently created a zombie invasion of ME?" the doc asked smiling.

Perry smiled and nodded again…

"Well this recording I got of the event will be part of the plan, along with me…" began Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "No…wait…I don't want to spoil it Perry the platypus. Just see for yourself!"

Meanwhile back by the old dining room, Millicent got back up on her feet, and began walking into the other area of the first floor…

"That blasted platypus has to go be here somewhere…" said Millicent, "But where can he be?" she used her fingers for a minute, to straighten out her now sticking-up blonde hair…

"Lots of me…" echoed a German-accented voice suddenly, "Lots of me… Lots of me… Lots of me… Lots of me…"

"Who said that?" asked Millicent, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Lots of me… Lots of me… Lots of me… Lots of me… Lots of me…" echoed the voice, which now sounded like more than one…

Millicent walked over to the bathroom and looked inside…nothing…

"Lots of me… Lots of me… Lots of me… Lots of me… Lots of me…" echoed the voices…

She then walked over to the doorway of the living room, drawing out her tranquilizer gun…

"AH-HA!" she exclaimed jumping into the room, excepting to see a bunch of people, but instead a TV set was on, showing footage of what looked like zombie-like pharmacists walking around a sreet…

"What the?" said Millicent, putting her gun back in her pocket... She then approached the TV set slowly… She did not notice Perry hiding behind a box…

"Are these…zombie pharmacists?" she asked herself watching the footage. "This is so weird. They look the same, sound the same, and even have the same clothing…" she flicked off the TV…

"Lots of me… Lots of me… Lots of me…" said a German-accented man, suddenly touching her left shoulder. Millicent turned around slowly… Behind her was a German-accented man who had a hunched back, a white lab coat, brown pants, a black turtle-neck sweater, a triangular shaped head, a long nose, and shaggy brown hair.

It was…one of the zombies from the TV screen! "Lots of me… Lots of me… Lots of me… Lots of m… Lots of me… Lots of me… Lots of me… Lots of me…!" it said, looking at her with a zombie-like daze…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Millicent, "ZOMBIE! IT'S A ZOMBIE! A REAL LIFE ZOMBIE!" he yanked the man's hand of her left shoulder and ran out of the room, scared like a baby!

"HEEEEEELP! THERE'S A ZOMBIE IN HERE!" screamed Millicent, running across the floor… "BAM!" she suddenly slammed herself into the wooden ladder, leading up to a hole in the 2nd floor! She then fell, unconscious once again…

"AH-AH!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, stopping his fake zombie act! He turned to face the box… "It worked! Perry the platypus it worked! It wasn't the Wet Bandits, but still, it worked!"

Perry came out from behind the box, smiling again. But then he noticed something bad and got back down behind it again…

"Perry the platypus, what's wrong? It worked…" began Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Now it's going to fail!" said a female voice…

Dr. Doofenshmirtz turned around and saw her…Millicent Clyde aiming her tranquilizer gun at him… She woke back up too quickly this time! This was not looking good for Perry or Dr. Doofenshmritz…

"You think that a stupid zombie act will work on me?" asked Millicent, smiling with evil in her eyes… "Well, now you'll see I how feel about that!"

Before the doc could react or say another word, "BANG!" Millicent shot a sleeping dart at him, and the dart hit him on the left arm. The needle plunged right into a vein, allowing the drugs inside to immediately kick in…

"BAM!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz then fell onto the floor, unconscious… Perry hid behind the box, unsure of what to do next…

**Hello again everyone, it's me again, GiovanniGo, the author of this wonderful fan fiction story sequel! Hope you like the booby traps like the last story! I combined traps from "Home Alone", "Home Alone 2: Lost in New York", and "Home Alone 3"!**

**Uh-oh…Dr. Doofenshmirtz's plan worked at first and then it backfired! Looks like Perry is going to be on his own for a while… **

**Will Dr. Doofenshmirtz wake up in time to help Perry? **

**Will "Duncan's Toy Chest" get the stolen money back?**

**Will Major Franics Monogram, Monty, and Carl find him in time?**

**Will Perry win the battle of him VS the terrible trio?**

**Will his family finally find him and have a good vacation?**

**Well, just wait until chapter 18 to find out! Well, I have to go now! I'll see you all in the next chapter of this story!**

**Kevin McAllister, keep that wonderful "Home Alone" background music coming!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Booby Traps (Part 2)

**Well everyone out there, I'm back, with another chapter of this story! This is chapter 18 and last time we left off with Dr. Doofenshmirtz getting tranquilized by Millicent's dart gun. **

**Hope you all like the zombie prank in the last chapter. Funny isn't it. Last year, a 45-minute "Phineas and Ferb" special episode aired. It was called, "Night of the Living Pharmacists" and I decided to incorporate it into the story as a prank.**

**But it backfired at the last minute as Millicent shot Dr. Doofenshmirtz in the air with a sleeping dart. So I just hope, Perry escapes this mess in this chapter.**

**I hope you readers are all ready for a semi-climax, because this is it…even more booby traps! This is chapter 18! Ready…here we go!**

Perry didn't know what to do now. Millicent didn't see him, but she would sooner or later. Now that Dr. Doofenshmirtz was unconscious. Millicent put the gun back in her pocket, and began to look around the dark room…

Perry then noticed a rusty old chandelier, right above Millicent's head, a few feet apart. He then noticed that the wire holding it up looked old and could break at any moment…

Perry had an idea… He took Dr. Doofenshmirtz's USB cord, unplugged it from his MP3 player, held it in a boomerang-like position, aimed it at the wire, and, "WOOSH!" swung it into the air! It sliced right through the wire like a spinning ninja's blade! "BAM!" the old chandelier fell down and hit Millicent on the back, causing her to fall on the ground.

Perry now had his chance! He darted out of the room as Millicent threw the chandelier off of her and tossed it to the other side of the room. She then darted after Perry, and then suddenly the Wet Bandits appeared; now going after him! He then jumped onto the ladder, and climbed all the way up to the 2nd floor.

But when Harry tried to climb up the ladder, the pressure at the cut section caved in and, "WHAM!" he fell over on his stomach as well as the section of ladder. He hurts his knuckles badly but he got up…

"Krkrkrkrkkrkr…" chattered Perry, smiling and looking down at the terrible trio…

"Look, the stairs!" exclaimed Marv, pointing to a stairway to the second floor!

The trio ran to the stairs and Harry ran up first, but then the unthinkable happened, "WOOSH...BANG!" Perry swung down a paint can at him, causing Harry to fall backward, breaking some weak floorboards, creating a hole to the basement…

"WHAM!" Harry fell onto the basement floor, now in pain, looking up at the new hole…

"Don't worry Harry…" said Marv, "I'll get him!" he began to run up the stairway but suddenly, "BAM!" another paint can came swinging down, hitting Marv in the face. He fell backwards, right down the hole, landing right next to Harry…

"I got it from here!" said Millicent, beginning to run up the stairs…but suddenly, "BANG!" a huge piece of metal pipe swung right down and, "WHAM!" hit Millicent right on her face. She fell backward in pain down the hole, right next to Marv…

"This is not good…for us…" said Harry still in pain.

"Well…" said Millicent, "It cannot get any worse than this!"

But she was wrong. Perry got a huge pair of hedge clippers and cut the rope holding the pipe piece… "WOOSH!" it rolled down the stairway, fell down the hole, and, "BANG!" hit all 3 villains on the face…

"You were wrong, Millicent…" said Marv in a weak voice, "Wrong as Hell…"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Harry and Millicent together at the same time!"

"Krkrkrkrkrkrkr…" chattered Perry again, as he ran away from the wooden railing above the stairway and off to another flight of stairs that would lead up to the roof…

The trio got up, tossing the pipe piece off of them. They ran to the basement stairs, now determined to capture Perry…

Perry got up to the roof, and slid down the rope he set up earlier. He jumped off at the bottom, landing back onto the sidewalk. He looked up as at that moment, Harry, Marv, and Millicent Clyde looked down at Perry from the edge of the roof!

"Come on…" said Harry, "Let's go down the rope!" and with that, they did. First Marv, followed by Millicent and Harry… They were about halfway down when Harry saw Perry light a match and lit a firework rocked tied to the bottom of the rope!

"Krkrkrkrkrkrkr…" chattered Perry again, smiling with victory!

Marv and Millicent then looked down and saw this, "GO UP!" they both said, as Perry lit the fuse…

But the fuse was too short to allow for any getaway time! So as Marv tried to go up, "WOOSH!" the rocked fired up into the air, lifting the rope and the 3 villains too!

They were dangling upside down from the rope, as it broke free from the chunk of concrete that Perry had tied it to! The robbers and Millicent were now going up into the air with only the rope to hold onto!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the trio, as the rope shot up as high as the Empire State Building and beyond!

The millions of bright lights of the city could be seen from where the robbers and Millicent were. Then, "KABOOM!" the firework exploded, showing a red circular display.

"Wow…" said the pilot of a nearby flying passenger plane, "Now that's something you don't see every day!"

That plane happened to be carrying the Flynn-Fletcher family as well as dozens of other passengers…

"Well…" said the pilot, "I better notify air traffic control of our approach. I love fireworks but I have a job to do…"

Then the firework rocket stopped…the fuel was empty…

"We're going to die…" said Marv, "Aren't we?"

"Yes…" said Harry, with tears out of his eyes, "Yes we are!"

The 3 villains began falling to the ground, right by the area where Perry just shot them from…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed as they fell to the Earth…

"WHAM!" but instead of hidden the ground, they fell into a tree a few feet away from where Perry was standing!

His eyes widened in fear as Harry saw him and shouted, "YOU! MARV...MILLICENT, LET'S GET THAT PLATYPUS!" the 3 villains jumped down from the tree, and began to run after Perry, who was already running ahead…

Harry quickly grabbed the money bag he left behind a mailbox as he ran…

**Well, that was fun but also bad now that the robbers and the taxidermist are back on the ground, going after Perry!**

**Well, time to move on! We can't stay in suspense forever!**

**I'll see you all in chapter 19!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Team of Heros

**Hello readers I'm back! It's time to see where Perry the platypus runs off too, and what will happen to Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. **

**I'm sorry to keep you all in suspense. I'm going to finish this entire sequel first before doing any other upcoming fan story projects!**

**In this chapter, Perry will have a near death experience and possibly never see the light of day again...or will he? Well, I can safely say that he'll...**

_"Hey, don't spoil it!"_

**Oops! Sorry Dr. Doofenshmirtz!**

**Well, no way I can spoil it...Dr. D just made a valid point. I can't spoil it. You'll just have to find out for yourself! So...were we go!**

**Kevin, keep that imaginary background music coming! This is chapter 19...**

Perry kept running as Harry, Marv, and Millicent chased after him. The Flynn-Fletcher family was closer to New York City now, but Perry had no idea. Now that Dr. Doofenshmirtz was unconscious, Perry was on his own!

Major Francis Monogram, Monty, and Carl were still looking for him, but Perry also had no idea of this. Perry's face was now dripping with sweat as he ran down the dark sidewalk...

Back at the old 2-story townhouse, Dr. Doofenshmirtz suddenly got up! The effects pf the sleeping dart wore off!

He opened his eyes and sat up... "What the..." he began, "Hello, Perry the platypus? Are you here?"

He looked behind the box...no platypus! He then noticed that his MP3 player was unplugged by the TV... "Where's the USB cord?" he asked himself, "I could've sworn I left it right here!"

He picked up the MP3 player, and put it in his pants pocket. That's when he noticed the broken chandelier and there it was...the USB cord! Dr. Doofenshmirtz picked it up and stuffed it in his pocket too!

He ran across the first floor, past the now used booby traps, called out for Perry.

"Perry! Perry the platypus! Perry, where are you?" called out Dr. Doofenshmirtz, looking left and right franticly...

"Where can he be?" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I can't let him get lost! Not with the Wet Bandits and that woman after him!"

He ran out the front door, avoiding the huge hole in front of it, and he ran down to the sidewalk...

He looked to the left...no one there! He looked to the right...he noticed the back of 2 men in the distance and a person with blonde hair...

"Uh-oh..." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "Looks like Perry the platypus is in danger! I better help him!" he took off, running on the other side of the street, hiding behind parked cars metal trashcans, lampposts, and mailboxes.

"Come on Marv..." exclaimed Harry, "We can't let him get away this time!"

Perry didn't notice Dr. Doofenshmirtz, across the street, looking out for him, as he fan faster trying to avoid the robbers and the blonde-haired woman...he had just forgotten what the woman even did for a living!

Major Monogram had told him earlier that day on his O.W.C.A watch, but he forgot everything in the chaos! This was not looking good for Perry the platypus...

Perry then made a left turn, hoping to get away but suddenly, "WOOSH!" he slipped on a puddle, causing him to fall onto the ground on his backside! His back was in pain but he was about to get up and take off running again...

That's when suddenly, Harry, Marv, and Millicent were standing right above him, smiling with evil smiles on their faces!

"Well, well, well..." said Millicent, "It looks like your semi-aquatic friend has been...tripped!"

"Now you know how we felt going through that funhouse of yours!" said Harry, "Now it's time for you to pay the price!"

Marv grabbed him and Harry took some rope out of duffle bag stuffed with money... That bag wasn't so empty after all!

He tied Perry's arms and legs up and even tied up his tail to avoid any tricks. Harry was about to take away the fedora when Millicent spoke up...

"Leave it on him..." said Millicent, "He'll need it for this special occasion! He must look presentable and that fedora will do the trick." she smiled again as Millicent grabbed him and held him in front of her...

"Come on men..." she said, "Let's take a walk to the museum..."

So that's just what they did, walking through several alleyways to avoid being seen by pedestrians or police officers, But little did they know, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was watching, doing his best to hide too…

In just 15 minutes, the terrible trio reached the dark building of the "Museum of Science &amp; Natural History". Millicent walked through the metal gate, closed it shut and then walked to her back entrance, opening the door, and still holding Perry…

Upon walking inside, she handed the tied-up Perry to Harry… "Hold him for a second while I show him his terrible future…" she said, still smiling with evil!

Marv locked the secret entrance door shut… Perry looked around at the metal table, and shelves of equipment. Was this lady a surgeon? Was she a veterinarian? What was she? Perry forgot everything!

Millicent then pushed open another door and flicked on a light switch! All over the walls as a collection of dead and stuffed animals! Perry still couldn't figure out what this woman did or what happened to the poor animals….

Meanwhile outside the back entranceway, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was running to the gate, needing to save Perry. He pulled and tugged on it but it was no use, it was padlocked shut on the inside! The gate had barbed wire on top, so climbing over it was out of the question…

Back inside, Millicent was walked down the hallway of stuffed animal displays. Harry and Marv followed behind her

"These are all the animals my father as collected in the past. He recently died and he still never collected one your OWN species! He refused too after seeing how cute they were. So, his boss fired from the Geographer's Society!" he turned around to face Perry…

"When he was fired, he sold off everything my family and I had and bought a stupid petting zoo!" exclaimed Millicent, "We could have been rich and FAMOUS! But he put the cuteness of your own species in front of his own flesh and blood!"

Millicent then stopped and stood next to a covered up display case…

"I vowed…" said Millicent, "That one day I would finish the job and succeed where he failed! For the past few years until 2 years ago, I was an O.W.C.A nemesis, and got assigned 6 animal agents in a row! So then, whenever I captured one…I would perform taxidermy on it!"

She smiled and pointed up to a shelf with stuffed animal agents! Perry looked up in fear as he saw that each stuffed and dead animal had a fedora on its head…

"And now…" said Millicent, showing another evil smile, "It's your turn to meet your fate!"

She pulled the cover off the display case, revealing a pond setting. A small golden strip at the bottom had the words "American Platypus: Rare Species" engraved on it!

Perry's eyes widened fear… Millicent was a taxidermist! How on Earth could he forget that? Major Monogram warned him on his communication watch earlier! Now it was too late!

An images of him being dead, stuffed, and inside that display case flashed before him! He was going…to die!

"I'm going to stuff you platypus…" she said, "Alive…!" she smiled with even more evil than ever! She looked up at the Wet Bandits, "Gentlemen, help me out with tying down our little specimen!"

And with that, they took Perry into Millicent's little taxidermy room. "Tie him down to that table while I go into my bathroom for a minute…I need to get dressed for this painful taxidermy! Use the rope underneath the table and makes sure he's stretched out, looking up!"

And with that, they did. As soon as Millicent went into her restroom, Harry, and Marv untied Perry and held him down on the metal table. Marv reached under the table and took out the rope.

Together, the Wet Bandits began to tie him down to the table, stretching his arms and legs out and tying them down tightly to metal hooks bolted into the table… "Looks like you won't be going anywhere for a long time!" said Harry, fighting up the ropes on his arms…

At that moment, as Perry was looking up at the ceiling, struggling to break out of the ropes, Millicent came out of the bathroom, wearing a white kaki turtle neck sweater, white pants, a light-green sterile apron, brown shoes, a white lab coat, and blue sterile latex gloves.

He turned to the Wet Bandits… "I would like who two to leave the room and wait inside the break room across the hallway." Millicent said, "Help yourselves to some snacks and feel free to use the TV set. I'll let you two know when the job is done."

The Wet Bandits smiled and left the room. Millicent closed the door and locked it up… She then turned to a shelf and took down a bottle of air freshener, a rubber suction tube for blood collection, a series of metal clamps, a jar of real eyeballs, 5 whole jars of stuffing mixtures, a suture kit, and then a metal case, no bigger than a briefcase…

She then placed the objects on a table next to the one where Perry was tied down too… She then took out a black marker, and drew a line down the middle of Perry's belly…

Outside, Dr. Doofenshmirtz had an idea… Using every ounce of strength he had, he opened up a manhole cover, leading to a sewer, leading to the space underneath the museum… But he did not notice a nearby red sports car stopping by…

"I hope I can enter the museum through here!" he said, running through the few inches of rusty water, "I better call for backup…" He then took out his cell phone and dialed 911…

Back inside, Millicent saw Perry's eyes widening in fear. "Well little platypus..." said Millicent, "I can see that you're afraid of me. It makes my whole job a lot easier."

She then took out her brown taxidermy book and turned it to page number 102. It was the steps for stuffing an American platypus. She then set the book down, on a little cart next to her tools…

"Normally I'd put you out first…" she said, looking into Perry's fear-filled eyes, "But since you put me through all of that pain in that funhouse of yours…I'm going to stuff you alive! When I told you that in the hallway…I wasn't joking!"

Back under the museum, Dr. Doofenshmirtz had already finished the 911 call, telling the operator at the other end about animal abuse to a platypus and the Wet Bandits encounter a few weeks ago (not mentioning the killer robot)…

He suddenly found a metal ladder leading to another manhole cover. He climbed up and pushed against it…it would not move an inch! "Oh man…" said the doc in desperation, "It's locked from the inside!" he stepped back down and took out a weird looking handgun out of his pocket….but it was not a gun at all…

"Well, I was hoping to avoid this…" he said, turning it on, "But its time for my mini-Vaporize-Inator!" he then aimed it at the cover, pulled the trigger and, "ZAP!" vaporized the whole cover, leaving a hole into the museum's basement and electrical system room…

"Great, it worked!" he exclaimed, turning off his portable Inator gun, "Now to get inside and rescue…"

"Hold it right there Dr. Doofenshmirtz!" called out a familiar voice…

Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked up as suddenly Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl ran up to him.

"Francis Monogram!?" exclaimed Doofenshmirtz, shocked to see a sworn enemy of his, "What are YOU doing here?"

"Don't you think my dad should be asking YOU that question?" asked Monty, frowning and folding his arms…

"Later…" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "Right now is not a good time!"

"And why's that, you Doof?" asked Carl, folding his arms, "You're evil and I have reason to believe you're down here for an evil scheme!" and with that, he snatched the doc's Inator gun and tossed it against a sewer wall, smashing it to bits!

"Hey!" exclaimed the doc, "I needed that for my rescue mission!"

"Carl…" warned Major Monogram, seeing what Carl just did "Don't lie. We're here because Dr. Doofenshmirtz was climbing down here for a reason…that we…uh…need to know!"

"Well…" said Doofenshmirtz, "My nemesis Perry the platypus is in danger with the Wet Bandits and this blonde-haired lady! If I don't rescue him, I won't have a nemesis and…"

"Wait…" interrupted Major Francis Monogram, "Did you say something about a blonde haired lady?"

"Yeah…" replied Doofenshmirtz…

"That's Millicent Clyde!" exclaimed Major Monogram, "She's a former O.W.C.A nemesis! She's a taxidermist!"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "A TAXIDERMIST? They stuff animals!"

"We know…" said Carl, "We warned him about her earlier today!"

"Well I'm going up to save Perry now…" said Doofenshmirtz, "Goodbye…" he began to climb up the metal ladder…

"Wait…" interrupted Major Monogram, "If you're going to do that…we're all coming with you."

"What, sir?" asked Carl, shocked by his boss's idea, "I'm not going up against a taxidermist! You know that I have a mild phobia of sharp tools!"

"Agent P needs our help, Carl!" said Monty, "He's our agency's top agent and without your or your nerdy skills…we might never see him again!"

"But I can't do anything to help!" said Carl, "I'm just an paid intern!"

"Carl…" said Major Monogram, "There's always a certain time when even paid interns must step out of their comfort zones and be a hero. If you don't help…I'm going to have to…take away your paid intern promotion!"

"Oh…" said Carl hesitating, "Oh, alright! I'll help rescue Agent P!"

"Good…" said Major Monogram, "I knew that you would make the right choice, Carl!"

"Let's go!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "We have a platypus to save!"

And with that settled, the 4 heroes climbed up the metal ladder and into the museum's basement.

Back in the hidden room, Millicent slowly opened up the metal briefcase-sized metal case…

"This case, platypus…" said Millicent, looking at Perry, still being tied up, "Used to belong to my own father Montgomery Clyde. He left it to me in his will before he died… It's time to use these tools to stuff you."

Inside it was an assortment of sharp scalpels, metal scissors, tweezers, syringe tubes, syringe needles, a little bottle of acid, a small handheld electric battery-powered bone saw, some metal pins, a suction tube, and a pair of safety goggles…

But Millicent never liked wearing the goggles. She thought they looked silly…

She picked up a 5 inch scalpel and held it by the white handle… She then slowly lowered it to Perry's stomach…

"Any last words, platypus?" asked Millicent, evilly smiling at Perry…

Perry closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come and for the blade to cut him open…

"Krkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkr…" chattered Perry in fear...

**Uh oh…Perry is about to be cut open! Or is he? **

**Time to move on readers! The suspense is killing you, isn't it? Well, that's wha tits supposed to do!**

**Kevin McAllister, keep that background music coming as chapter 20 is the climax of this whole story…**

**Well, I'll see you all in chapter 20! Goodbye for now fellow readers…**


	20. Chapter 20: Perry Rescued

**Hello again everyone! It's me, GiovanniGo again. Time for chapter 20, the climax of this story! Harry and Marv are in the break room enjoying some snacks and TV. **

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Major Francis Monogram, Monty and Carl have just secretly entered the museum via sewer manhole cover. Millicent Clyde is about to cut Perry open with a sharp scalpel… **

**The Flynn-Fletcher family has probably already landed in "JKF Airport" by now, still trying to find Perry… **

**Will Perry be rescued in time? Will the Wet Bandits and the female taxidermist win? Will Perry win like in the first story?**

**Well, just read and find out. Kevin is still conducting the music as we continue this story. Okay…here we go! This is chapter 20!**

Millicent smiled at Perry, as the tip of the scalpel blade touched lightly on the top of Perry's belly…

Down in the basement, Dr. Doofenshmirtz ran over to an electric fuse box and, "WHAM!" yanked it open…

"What are you doing, Doofenshmirtz?" asked Major Monogram…

"Trust me…" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I know what I'm doing, Francis Monogram!" and with that, he found the main switch at the top for the main power… "FLICK!" he flipped it over to the left…

At that moment, the lights went out! All of the lights went out…the break room lights, the hidden taxidermy room lights, the lobby lights, the exhibit room lights, the hallway lights, the basement lights, the gift shop lights, and even the restroom lights!

Millicent looked up, wondering what just happened. "I can't perform this painful taxidermy with no lights on…" said Millicent… She put down the scalpel just above Perry's tied up arms, and walked away from the table, and then walked out of the room…

In the break room, Harry freaked out after the lights went out, "WHAT THE…" he began, "Who turned off the power?" He put down a chocolate croissant that he was eating…

"Yeah…" asked Marv, putting down a family-sized bag of chewy "Chips Ahoy" chocolate chip cookies, "The Raiders team was about to score a strike!" They both had been watching a Chicago championship football game on TV…

"WHAM!" Millicent suddenly slammed open the door, and stuck her head in… "Did any of you two turn off the lights?" she asked Harry and Marv, "I can't do the taxidermy on the platypus without any lights!"

"No…" said Harry, "I was wondering why they turned off!"

"We're missing a Raiders game because of this!" exclaimed Marv, still wanting to watch the whole football game…

"Forget about the Raiders game!" exclaimed Millicent, "Follow me and we'll get the lights back on…"

Back down in the basement, Francis Monogram, Monty, Carl and Dr. Doofenshmirtz ran up the stairway, calling out Perry's name as they ran…

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS…" called out Doofenshmirtz, "WE'RE HERE TO RESCUE YOU!"

"WHERE ARE YOU AGENT P?!" called out Major Francis Monogram, "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"DON'T WORRY…" called out Carl, "WE WONT LET THE TAXIDERMIST TOUCH YOU!"

"Do you really have to remind Agent P of that?" asked Francis, not liking what Carl just said, "He's already in enough danger as it is!"

"Well excuse me, Mr. We-Need-To-Save-Agent-P-Even-Though-He's-Our-Top-Agent!" said Carl, annoyed as well…

"Don't smart-mouth me, Carl!" warned Francis Monogram…

"Yes sir…" said Carl reluctantly…

"Quick…" said Monty, noticing a door to the first floor, "There's the entrance up there!" He pointed up to the door…

Back in the taxidermy room, Perry knew just what to do to escape… He used his right hand to reach for the scalpel that Millicent left above his arms… Then he careful cut through the rope restraining his right arm…

Once the right arm was freed, he cut the rope restraining his left arm… Now both arms were free! He then cut the ropes, freeing his feet. Then he cut the leftover rope off his legs and arms…

Finally, he jumped off the table, and ran to the door… He cracked it open a little bit, as he saw Millicent, Harry, and Marv exit the hallway through another door, going into the main room of the museum…

Perry then ran after them, trying not to be seen this time… At this point, Major Monogram, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Monty, and Carl were entering the main room too... They hid behind a statue of a t-rex as they saw Millicent head towards the basement door…

"Go keep an eye on the platypus…" said Millicent, "I'll try to get the lights back on!" she said this as she pulled out a small flashlight from her pocket…

She entered the stairway to the basement as Harry and Marv began to walk the other way…

"We've got to do something…" whispered Major Monogram, "But what can we do?" he suddenly looked at Carl…

"Why are you looking at me like that, sir?" Carl asked…

Major Monogram didn't reply but he pointed to the Wet Bandits and back to Carl again…

"No…" said Carl, "You can't make me…"

"Do it, distract them!" ordered Major Monogram, "Don't be a chicken now!"

Carl hesisrtated but did what he was told… He ran out from behind the display…

"HEY ROBBERS…" yelled out Carl… They looked over and saw him…Carl! Wearing his usual white outside, and glasses… "If you want that platypus, you'll have to get me first!"

"You…" said Harry, "You're that nerd who didn't give me the Danville Diamond!" he then began to go after Carl, who then took off running.

"Come on, Marv!" said Harry, forgetting Millicent's orders, "Let's teach that nerd a lesson!"

Carl took off into another museum wing…the Wet Bandits ran after him…

Carl ran into the wildlife exhibit wing, not knowing where to go next. He looked left and right before noticing the huge gift shop to the left of the wing… He had an idea as he ran to the gift shop's open window in the door and jumped inside…

Back at the secret hallway, Perry opened the door, seeing no Wet Bandits or taxidermist in sight… He came into the main room, not seeing Major Monogram or Monty hiding behind the T-rex display… Major Monogram and Monty didn't even notice Perry at all!

Meanwhile back in the basement, Millicent located the power button in the main control panel and, "FLICK!" turned the light back on… Once all the lights were on again, she looked down and noticed something peculiar on the concrete floor…wet footprints…human footprints…

"So…" said Millicent, also noticing the open manhole cover, "This is sabotage…" she turned around, dropped her flashlight on the floor, and ran up the stairs…

Back inside the gift shop, Carl slammed the widow shut and locked it. As the lights came on, he noticed that the shop was stocked and decorated with various science and history themed toys, DVD's, books, puzzles, board games, postcards, models, finger toys, candies, snacks, plush animals, costumes, electronics, and even t-shirts!

"Hey…" called out Marv, pointing to the gift shop, "There he is! He's in that gift shop!" The Wet Bandits ran up to the door, trying to get it open…

"OPEN UP!" yelled Harry, angrily, "OPEN UP! LET US COME IN!"

"NO!" shouted Carl back, "Not by my head of curled nerdy hair!"

"Then we'll huff…and we'll puff…and we'll break ourselves in!" said Harry, taking out his 10-shooter revolver gun…

Carl quickly found a container of purple, "Alien Slime" silly putty, tore it open, and poured it on the floor, creating a huge purple and gooey puddle…

"BANG! BANG!" Harry suddenly shot the lock off and then, "WHAM!" slammed open the door with his foot… "8 bullets left…" called out Harry, as Carl hid behind the cashier's desk, "Don't make me use them on you!"

But not seeing where he was going, "WOAH…AAAHHHHH!" Harry slipped on the purple silly putty, and slid across the floor and… "BAM!" slammed into a rotating postcard display rack, causing ti fall onto him, spilling postcards all over the floor!

Marv didn't trip on this booby trap since Harry did before he could even step inside the gift shop…

He walked in, and looked around for Carl… "Come out, come out wherever you are…" said Marv, "I'll give you some money if you do…" at that point, he took out his crowbar…

Carl then noticed a remote controlled airplane and working remote on the counter behind him… He took the plane and quietly placed on top of the cashier desk…

Marv saw the plane, as Carl ducked back down again…

"Wow…" said Marv, approaching the counter, "An electric Air Force One plane! I've always wanted one of these…"

"Well then…" said a voice, "TAKE IT!" and with that, "ZOOM!" the plane suddenly took off and, "WHACK!" crashed into Marv's forehead. Marv fell over on his back, shouting in pain, "OOOOOOW!"… He also let go of the crowbar in mid-all, so it fell on his head too… The Air Force One Airplane landed safely onto of a bookcase filled with children's picture books…

"BAM!" the metal crowbar sent throbbing pain through Marv's head as he tried to get up, and then he slipped and fell onto the floor…

Carl popped up from behind the cashier desk, holding a remote control… "And that's why Air Force One is considered to be, the world's most strongest and secure airplane." He said, smiling…

Harry suddenly got up, and saw Carl… "So, you think that you can just put us through pain TOO?!" he asked angrily, taking out his gun and pointing it at Carl…

"Yes, yes I do…" said Carl, quickly pushing some buttons on the remote…

"ZOOM!" the plane flew off the bookcase and, "WHAM!" flew into Harry's back, causing him to fall over on his stomach, in even more pain. The toy plane fell onto the floor, breaking into many pieces… The gun flew out of his hand, and fell into a trash bin behind the cash register desk…

"Wow…" said Carl, seeing this, "Now, that's what I call a perfect landing." He smiled at this and put the remote down. He jumped over the cash register counter, and ran for the door of the gift shop…

Carl then dragged a huge marble elephant display, and placed it right in front of the gift shop's door… The Wet Bandits were not going anywhere…

Back in the main room, Millicent slammed open the stairway door again as Perry suddenly appeared in front of her…

"Well, well, well…" said Millicent, seeing him, "Look who we have here!" she took out her tranquilizer gun and aimed it Perry! "BANG!" a dart flew out but missed as Perry ran out of the way… Millicent took off after him, chasing him through an exhibit of sea life…

"BANG!" she shot another dart, but missed as she hit a huge blue whale display. "Give up platypus…" she said, as she still went after Perry.

Back in the main room, Carl ran up to the t-rex display… "Major Monogram, I have the Wet Bandits trapped in the gift shop!" he said….

"Good work, Carl!" exclaimed Major Monogram, "Come on, Agent P is heading through the sea life exhibit wing!" and with that, he, Carl, Monty, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz ran after Millicent to save Perry…

At that moment, Perry ran through a restricted door that said, "Storage Room" on it. He banged it open and ran over random boxes, trying to outrun Millicent! "Give up, platypus!" yelled out Millicent, shooting the last dart in her gun at Perry. The dart missed and flew into a random box.

Angry at this, "WHACK!" she threw her dart gun against the wall, breaking it into pieces. She still ran after Perry, as he ran through a door in the back of the room. He locked it behind him, trying to find a way out of this… He then noticed a huge metal box and a huge squared metal shaft leading upward to the roof…

The huge metal box happed to be the furnace. Every hour, the furnace would automatically light up, providing heat to the museum at night. Perry looked behind him, seeing how Millicent was trying to open the door, "Give up platypus!" she yelled again, "GIVE UP!"

Millicent then turned around and noticed a small cardboard box labeled, "Tranquilizer Guns and Darts". She smiled, went over to the box, yanked open the lid, and took out a loaded tranquilizer gun. She then looked through the small window on the door, and saw Perry opening up the furnace's door…

"I'll head up to the roof and give him a little…greeting!" she said, smiling even more with evil in her eyes… And with that, she left the sea life exhibit room through another entryway, going to find a way up onto the roof…

Perry then turned around again and noticed 2 handheld portable vacuum cleaners, as the room also had tons of janitor supplies. He took the vacuums, turned them both on, and 3 green lights lit up on each one, showing that they were fully charged…

Perry turned on both vacuums and put them against the shaft wall of the furnace. He then moved up each vacuum and slowly climbed up the side, going up to the roof of the museum… It was just like how Paddington did in the movie he and his family saw a week ago. It was called; "Paddington" and Perry loved it…except for the taxidermist scenes.

Now Perry was in a situation, just like the bear was in the movie. Just as Perry was 10 feet up, a timer went off and a fire stated up below him! No way he could fall down now, as he continued to go up the side of the shaft…

At that moment, Major Monogram, Carl, Monty, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz ran into the sea life exhibit room. "Where is she?" asked Carl, "We heard here yelling in THIS ROOM!"

"Maybe she…" began Major Monogram. But before he could finish his sentence… "BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!" a banging noise came from the next room!

"What was that?" asked Major Monogram…

"It sounds it came from the other room!" exclaimed Monty, pointing to an entryway to an exhibit room… That exhibit room was all about biology! They ran into the room and then heard the noise coming from a wall…

"Krkrkrkrkrkr…" came a chattering noise…

"That's sounds like…" began Monty…

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "PERRY, ARE YOU IN THERE?"

"Krkrkrkrkr…" chattered Perry in response… At this point, each portable vacuum only had 2 green lights on and 1 red light. That meant only about 75 percent of power was left in them…

Perry was already halfway up the shaft, going well, but getting tired. Perry could not give up though, if he did, it would mean a fall to a fiery death!

"It sounds like he's going up to the roof…" said Carl, "Judging by those banging noises, he's climbing up a metal shaft!" Carl was really good at identifying unseen events based on sounds…

Dr. Doofenshmitrtz then noticed window and a fire escape stairway to the far left of the exhibit room… "I have an idea!" he said, running over to the window…

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz!" exclaimed Major Monogram, "What are you going to do?"

"Someone has got to protect Perry the platypus…" he said, turning to face Major Monogram, "And it's going to be ME!"

And with that, he opened the window and, "CLANK!" grabbed onto the metal fire escape ladder. He then climbed up as fast as he could…

Back inside the metal shaft, the vacuum cleaners were almost out of power… Only one green light and 2 red lights were on each portable vacuum cleaner… Perry was only 5 feet away from the roof…

"BEEEEEP!" suddenly, the left vacuum cleaner died and the last green light went out… Perry dropped the dead vacuum and it fell down the chute, begin engulfed by the flames at the bottom! Perry needed to work through this… He held on to the other vacuum with both hands, and used his tail to keep pushing himself up…

Perry did this, slowly and carefully, until he was just 1 foot away from the roof… Suddenly, "BEEEEEP!" the other vacuum died! Perry let it go, and took a small jump, trying to grab onto the edge of the metal shaft…

But then…he missed and he began to fall backward to a fiery death… Fear came into his eyes as he thought, "This is…my end! Goodbye Phineas…goodbye Ferb…goodbye Linda and Lawrence…goodbye Candace...goodbye Major Monogram and Monty…goodbye Carl…goodbye Dr. Doofenshmirtz! I'm going to Heaven!" he closed his eyes, held onto his fedora, and waited for the end to come…

Suddenly his fall came to a stop. A pair of hands grabbed him by the tail, stopping his freefall! Perry opened his eyes and looked up at his savior… It was a man with a triangular shaped head, brown saggy hair, a black turtle neck sweater, brown pants, black shoes, and a white lab coat…

It was Perry's own friend-enemy Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz! He looked down at Perry, smiling at him, "Don't worry Perry the platypus…" he said smiling, "I got you now! You're safe…" he pulled Perry out of the shaft, and set him down on the roof… This roof had a huge metal catwalk on top, to allow for maintenance workers to be able to access the roof.

"Well Perry the platypus…" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, getting down on his knees and giving Perry a hug, "It's all over now… You're safe!"

"Krkrkrkrkrkr…"chattered Perry, smiling and giving Dr. Doofenshmirtz a hug in return…

After the hugs were over, Dr. Doofenshmirtz placed both hands on Perry's shoulders, "Don't worry, Perry the platypus…" he said in an honest and truthful, "As long as I'm here, no one will hurt you!"

But suddenly, "CLICK!" they both heard the sound of a gun clocking… They both looked up and there she was, on the other side of the catwalk just 12 feet away from Perry and Doofenshmirtz…Millicent Clyde.

She was smiling with evil as Dr. Doofenshmirtz stood up on his feet again, facing her… She was even holding a loaded tranqulizer gun and pointing it at them both…

"Hand over the platypus!" she exclaimed, "NOW!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked at her, "No!" he exclaimed, "You are not putting a finger on him!"

"What did you say?" asked Millicent, "It better not be what I think I just heard. I already shot you once and I can do it again…Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz!"

Doofenshmirtz's eyes widened in fear… "How on Earth did you know my name?" he asked, wanting to know the truth…

**How does Millicent know Dr. Doofenshmirtz's name? What will happen next?**

**Well, just read chapter 21 to find out! Here you have it…part of the entire climax. This story is longer than the first one isn't it?**

**Well, its time to move on to chapter 21! Not much to say here but, goodbye for now!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Climax & Family Reunion

**Well, okay readers; it is time for our FINAL CLIMAX of this wonderful sequel story.**

**In the very next chapter, you'll be reading a lovely aftermath chapter with fun filler, details of a Broadway show, and a whole bunch of other twists, and turns!**

**Readers, as much as I would like to stay and talk about it, I can't…on with the story! This is chapter 21… Here we go!**

"How on Earth did you know MY NAME?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I don't even KNOW you!"

"Well…" said Millicent, "I used to live in your building…the penthouse to be exact! As I was sending a letter to O.W.C.A about me moving away and quitting evil, I heard a bunch of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N scientists discuss about inducting you into their group. When I heard that, I set up some hidden cameras in the penthouse, and turned them on before you and the real estate man walked in. I jumped out the window and deployed a parachute… Then I moved here to New York!"

"So…" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "All this time you we're spying on me?"

"Yes, yes I was…" explained Millicent, "I watched you on video camera monitors in my place every day while doing taxidermies on other animals. You made great ones like the Vaporizer-Iantor, the Junk Food-Inator, the Clone-Inator, and the Turn-Anything-Evil-Inator! I thought THAT one was most inventive!"

"Thank you…" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I loved those Inators!"

"But you also made some very stupid ones too…" said Millicent, "Like the Baby-Cry-Inator, the Butler-Iantor, and even the Hate-Inator! Those to me, were silly and would NEVER work!"

"WHAT?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz, halting the insult, "Those Inators where good to me!"

"But not to me…" explained Millicent, "Every time I saw that platypus fight you, I wanted him so I can stuff him. But going to Danville would be risky for me, considering that O.W.C.A would catch me in the act and arrest me! Then 1 week ago, I disabled my camera system, not needing it anymore. Up until my undercover friend told me about what he saw, I forgot all about stuffing a platypus! Now that you're here, you can just give me the platypus and I'll let you go!"

"NO!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I'm NOT letting you put finger on Perry the platypus!"

"Why?" asked Millicent, still smiling, "You're his nemesis and you tried to kill him before!"

"I'm not evil enough to kill!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "Where do you get crazy information like that?"

"There was that time you tried to boil him in lava! There was that time you tried to cut in half with a laser beam!" said Millicent, remembering the footage she saw, "You also tried to feed him to some crocodiles! What about that time you tried to push him out of your blimp while he was tied up in duct tape? You even tried to feed him to a shark!"

"NOT TRUE! I didn't even INTEND to kill him! That was just old nemesis stuff…" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "You…you wouldn't understand!"

"And…" said Millicent, "You also tried to have him eaten up by a giant Goozium, surrounded by lava!"

"WHAT?" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I don't even remember doing anything like that! What on earth are you talking about?"

"Never mind…" said Millicent, getting really annoyed, "Just give me that platypus and we'll leave it at that!"

**The background music now gets heroic and emotional too…**

"Alright woman, listen up…" began Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "Perry the platypus and I are more like friend-enemies! He comes up every day and foils my evil schemes, but I like it that way! It's so fulfilling to see him and look forward to getting thwarted every day…"

He paused for a moment, thinking of what to say next…

"It doesn't matter that he's my nemesis, or that I don't take over the Tri-State area because of him, OR that he kicks and punches me in the face so many times! Friend-enemies stick together and they always will!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz now took 2 steps forward clutching 2 fists…

"So if you want to stuff him…" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, now with more courage than ever, "YOU'LL HAVE TO STUFF ME FIRST!"

A tear of joy rolled down Perry's left cheek, as he stood there smiling, seeing his usually clumsy nemesis, stand up to save a platypus…Perry the platypus!

**The emotional background music stops playing…**

"Okay the…" said Millicent, holding up her gun again, "Time for YOU to die sir!"

"Whoa…whoa…no…um…" stuttered Doofenshmirtz, almost backing away in fear, "You're not REALLY going to stuff me are you?"

"I've never stuffed a human before…" said Millicent, "And you'll totoally do the trick!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz closed his eyes, still having the tinniest bit of courage left…

"Fine, then go ahead and do it!" he said, "I'm not afraid some stupid taxidermist like YOU!"

"Gladly…" said Millicent and with that, "BANG!" she pulled the trigger… The dart came out of the nozzle, speeding towards Dr. Doofenshmirtz…

But at that moment, "WOOSH!" a human-sized fedora flew in the way, catching the dart… The hat fell on the catwalk…Monty suddenly appeared right in front of Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry…

"Who are you?" asked Millicent, as Monty picked up the fedora and yanked the dark out of it, "I don't know you and I don't want to! Leave now or I shall kill you too!"

"I' am Monty Monogram…" he said, walking slowly towards Millicent holding the dart behind his back, "The son of Major Francis Monogram!"

He looked into Millicent's eyes, as she dropped the tranquilizer gun in fear…she hated it when people looked into her eyes that closely. In fact, that was here only fear…

"Please…" Millicent said in fear, "Don't look at me like that…it scares me!"

"Leave that man and platypus…" he began "ALONE!" he shouted that last part…

Before Millicent could do or say anything else, "WHAM!" he swung out the dart from behind his back and jabbed Millicent in the right shoulder. He then, "BAM!" kicked her in the stomach, making her gall backward onto the floor…

Then the dart's sleeping drugs kicked in, making Millicent Clyde fall asleep. "Ouch, that hurts…" was the last thing she said before falling unconscious…

At that moment, Major Francis Monogram and Carl appeared, climbing up onto the roof by the fire escape stairs…

"That's my boy, Monty!" exclaimed Major Monogram "That's my boy!" he then looked at Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry, "Agent P, are you okay?"

Perry nodded… "Krkrkrkrkrkrkr…" he chattered back in response.

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz…" said Francis Monogram, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" he said in reply, "I think so…"

At that moment, red, white and blue flashing lights appeared… Sirens could be heard, coming closer and closer to the museum…

A row of 6 police cars, and an ambulance sped into the street, surrounding the museum… They all parked in front of the museum, still keeping the lights and sirens on…

"Well…" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I see that the 911 help arrived. I called them as I entered the sewers!"

"Well, we better get down there…" said Major Monogram, "They'll want ask us questions..." so then Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Monty, Perry ,Carl, and Major Monogram climbed down the fire escape ladder just as 4 more police cars showed up…

"Agent P…" said Major Monogram, "You better get back in Pet Mode when we get down…"

Perry nodded and did just that once they were back on the ground… He took off his fedora, hid it, and got back on all fours…

At that moment, another car pulled up. The man who stepped out was the museum manager named Gregory Jones.

Then suddenly a rental car pulled up…inside the car was an airport security advisor and, some people that Perry missed…

The next couple of people, who stepped out of the rental, was the rest of the Flynn-Fletcher family…

When Doofenshmirtz called 911, the call also got passed over to police at the "JFK Airport", due to Doofenshmirtz mentioning a platypus and the extensive search that was going on…

As soon as the police in the airport got the call, they remembered about a guard in Miami named Paul, emailing the photos of the family and platypus to other airports.

When the plane landed in New York, the family was spotted by airport police officers, and was taken to the scene of the crime…

"My word…" said Lawrence, "This is worse than a few weeks ago!"

Phineas suddenly noticed a man in a lab coat, holding Perry in both hands. "Mom, its Perry!" he said, before he took off running…

Major Monogram began talking to the police chief and Carl was talking to the museum manager…

Meanwhile, about 7 police officers broke open the front doors to the museum, holding out their guns, and looking for Harry and Marv… They then moved the elephant statue away from the gift shot, and saw the, lying on the floor!"

"FREEZE!" shouted the cops, point their guns, "DON'T MOVE AN INCH OR WE'LL SHOOT! You're both under arrest!" in less than 5 seconds, the Wet Bandits were handcuffed and taken out to the police cars…

"I knew we should have stuck to robbing houses..." said Marv…

"SHUT UP YOU MORON!" shouted Harry angrily…

Millicent then woke up and crawled down the fire escape ladder, but then, "CLICK!" about 4 more officers pointed their guns at her!

"Sir…" asked a cop to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "Is that the blonde-haired suspect you told us about?"

**Background music playing: "Mom Returns/Finale" (instrumental theme music)…**

"Yes, yes it is!" he replied… At that point Phineas ran up to him…

"You found Perry!" he exclaimed, taking Perry out of his hands. He then hugged Perrt tightly…, "Oh Perry, I'm so glad you're alright!"

Ferb walked up to Phineas and put a hand over his shoulders, "You see bro…" said Ferb, "Perry turned out to okay. You didn't have to worry about him."

"I don't care…" said Phineas, as tears of joy rolled down his cheeks, "Im just so glad that Perry is alright!" he continued to hug Perry…

Millicent was then placed in handcuffs as 2 officers found her secret door and taxidermy lab! They then discovered all of the animals in the hallway she had illegally killed!

"I'm so glad we found him…" said Linda, "I thought Phineas would be worried sick forever!"

"What the heck happened here?" asked Gregory Jones to a cop, "You called me here in the middle of the night for this?"

The cop took a few moments to explain everything, and then the 2 cops came back, and told him all about the stuffed animals they found and how it was done secretly all this time!

"Sir…" said another cop, carrying a duffle bag, "We found the stolen money from Duncan's Toy Chest…" he handed it to the chief…

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was asked a few questions buy the police, but he only answered a few. He told them his full name, what time he made the 911 call at, what they Wet Bandits did to him, and what else had happened to him…

He told them about Millicent shooting him in the arm, and trying to kill him up on the roof…

"IT'S NOT TRUE!" yelled Millicent, as the cops lead her to a police car, "THAT MAN IS A LIAR! A LIAR I SAY! I'M NOT AN EVIL WOMAN! AND BESIDES, YOU CAN'T ARREST ME, I HAVE A RESERATION ON AT THE PLAZA HOTEL!"

"Save it for the judge, woman!" said the cop, as they opened up the backdoor and tossed her inside… "And that reservation of yours will be cancelled!" and with that, a cop closed the door, and began to call the Plaza Hotel on his cell phone…

"Wet Bandits…" said an African-American cop, putting them in the backseat of another police car, "You'll be locked away for a LONG time for this mess! Animal abuse, destruction of museum property, attempted robbery, kidnapping Dr. Doofenshmirtz like he told us, trying to kill him and a whole bunch of other stuff!" and with that, he placed them both into the backseat and slammed the door shut…

"This is the most…crazy day of my life!" remarked Candace…

Soon, about 5 police cars went away, with 2 those cars carrying the criminals… "Well…" said Gregory Jones, as he wrapped up taking to the police, "I'll have my men come in tomorrow and get rid of those killed animals…."

"Good idea!" said the police chief, "The sooner you do that, the better!"

"At that moment, another car drove up to the scene… It was Mr. Hector, the concierge man at the "Plaza Hotel" he walked up to Linda and Lawrence Flynn-Fletcher as they were taking to the police chief…

"So yeah, the robbers I guess wanted revenge on Perry for attacking them like a dog a few weeks ago and…" said Linda, wrapping up the conversation…

"Don't worry ma'am…" said the chief, "I saw that news report about Isabella a few weeks ago and I must admit, that platypus of yours is a hero! No wonder he was kidnaped by the robbers!"

"Thanks so much for getting us here!" said Linda, "We thought that we would never see Perry again…"

"Excuse me sir…" said Mr. Hector, "I got a call here from one of your fellow officers about a reservation needing to be cancelled at this crime scene…"

That cop who made the hotel call walked up to him… "Yes sir, the blonde-haired woman was just arrested for illegal taxidermy and for animal abuse!"

"Well, you were right to call me…" said Mr. Hector, "I was on my way home when I got the call…I'll cancel that woman's reservation as soon as possible!" he was about to walk away when he noticed Linda and Lawrence Flynn-Fletcher

"Are you that family from the news a few weeks ago?" he asked them…

"Yes, yes we are!" said Linda…

"I'm Mr. Hector…" said the man, "Concierge and the temporary manager of the Plaza Hotel! I wanted to know if you and your family need a place to stay…"

"Well we do…" said Linda, "Considering how we had to cancel our Shore Club hotel reservation in Miami after we had to rush here to New York!"

"Well…." said Mr. Hector, as Ferb, Candace, and Phineas walked up, "I'm willing to give you a free and complementary suite at the Plaza Hotel! It's nice, has a good view on Central Park, and I'll even get you all front row seat tickets to a Broadway show of your choice…"

"That's sounds marvelous and all…" said Lawrence, "But it won't be too much trouble will it?" 

"Oh no, not at all!" said Mr. Hector, "You and your family will even get free room service. It'll be nice for you to stay! After all, you have a heroic platypus with you that saved the Danville Diamond!"

"Well…" said Linda, "We do have 6 days left this week… Sure, we'll be happy to stay here for the rest of the week!"

"Great choice!" said Mr. Hector, "I'll drive you all there! My SUV has plenty of space for all o you!"

"Well kids…" said Lawrence, "It looks like we'll be spending the rest of the week in New York City!"

So the rest of the police cars left, as well as the ambulance, Major Francis Monogram, Carl, and Monty. Dr. Doofenshmirtz took a taxi back to the "Plaza Hotel". He was glad to see that Perry was alright…

**The background music stops playing…**

So the SUV drove away, leaving the "Museum of Science &amp; Natural History"…

**What a happy ending huh? The robbers and Millcient are on their way to jail, Monty is a hero to his father, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz is unharmed. **

**Well, the next chapter is the last one, and then another author's note/credit page chapter like in the first story!**

**I'll see you all in chapter 22 as we conclude this long awaited sequel story… Hope you like the ending as much I'll love writing it all! **

**This story was long and hard, but I did it…I nearly reached the end! Kevin McAllister…thanks for your imaginary background music…**

**(Kevin takes a bow and walks away…) **

**Well, it's time to move on… See you all in chapter 22! Goodbye!**


	22. Chapter 22: Aftermath and The End

**Well, hello readers. I' am back with the final chapter of "Perry the Platypus VS The Wet Bandits 2: Lost in New York"**

**Sorry about the long chapter delays but I'm ready for this chapter! This will include the Broadway musical, "Wicked" and some other New York City attractions. The Flynn-Fletcher family will now spend time together as a family with Perry!**

**In case you're wondering, Perry's agent identity is still secret! The family does not know he's a secret agent!**

**No secret tricks or dark twists, just a good family fun filler chapter to conclude the story! This story was a long awaited one and I'm finally concluding it!**

**Well, it's time to begin the final chapter…enjoy it!**

The next morning at the "Plaza Hotel", the Flynn-Fletcher family woke up and enjoyed wonderful room service ordered breakfast of bacon, eggs, pancakes, orange juice, and white milk. For Perry, Linda ordered some mashed ham and bacon bits in a bowl…

Perry liked it a lot!

"Well…" said Linda, "I got us tickets for front row seats at the Gershwin Theater on Broadway. It's at 12:00pm, and it's a wonderful musical."

"Cool…" said Phineas, "What's the name of the show?"

"Wicked…" replied Linda, "The backstory of the Wicked Witch of the West and Glinda the Good Witch of the North."

"No way!" said Candace, "My friend Stacy saw it last week and loved it! I heard that Idina Menzel plays Elphaba and Kristen Chenoweth plays Glinda! Now I finally get to see them perform!"

"I think it will be a good show…" said Lawrence, "It's like a prequel to the Wizard of Oz!"

"Krkrkrkrkrkr…" chattered Perry, smiling at the idea…

"We'll take Perry too…" said Linda, "We don't want anything else to happen to him! After we heard about that crazy woman trying to stuff him, I decided that we can't leave him in New York alone!"

So later that day at 11:00am, the family left the hotel and took a taxicab to the entrance of the "Gershwin Theater". They got out and walked inside the lobby. It was packed with fans and tourists, waiting for the main showroom's doors to be opened up for seating.

30 minutes later, theater employees opened up the doors. It took a while, but every ticket holder had their ticket scanned before being allowed to enter the theater…

After the Flynn-Fletcher family's tickets we're scanned, they walked down the left floor seating area to find their seats! The arch set around the curtain looked like a huge wooden clock design. 2 humongous towers on the sides had huge metal gears inside!

On the top arch, a huge metal dragon head overlooked the guests. The curtain was a huge panel that looked like a map of the Land of Oz A picture of the Emerald City was in the middle, glowing with green sparkling lights… "Wow Ferb…" said Phineas, "The set is amazing! I've never seen anything like this!"

"This is supposed to be called the Dragon Clock…" said Candace, looking at her playbill, "It moves and lights up during certain parts in the show."

The family sat down in their front row seats. Phineas held Perry on his lap, as the theater began to fill up with tourists and fans of the show…

It was about 20 more minutes of waiting, as the orchestra pit musicians practiced a new music notes and as the extras playing the Oz citizens to ready backstage. Kristin got in the giant fancy looking bubble rig, dressed up like Glinda the Good Witch of the North.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and theater doors were closed up. An announcement came over the intercom, "Attention everyone, please note that eating, drinking, smoking, the use of flash photography, and video recording is strictly prohibited. Also, take this time to turn off your cell phones as they could interfere with the systems. Enjoy the performance…"

And with that the music started up. The dragon's eyes lit up and dragon head moved left and right. A scary overture theme began playing in the background. Then it stopped and a spotlight shinned on the left clock tower. A performer dressed up like a Winged Monkey walked up to a crank…

"Hehehehehe!" said the Moneky with a cute little voice…

It stood up, looked left and right, and began to turn a crank! The panel slowly went up and dry ice smoke appeared all over the stage floor. The wall behind the actors looked like giant clock hands and numbers!

The Winged Monkey actor got out of view and the Oz citizens began to dance and sing a musical number… These are just parts of the musical!

_OZ citizens (singing): Good neeeeeeeeews!_

_She's deeeeeeeead!_

_The Witch of the West is Dead!_

_The wickedest witch there erver was,_

_The enemy of all of us here in Oz!_

_She' deeeeeeeeeeeeeead!_

_Good neeeeeeeeeeeews!_

_GOOD NEEEEEEEEEWS!_

_Random citizen (pointing upward): Look, its Glinda!_

The Flynn-Fletcher family looked up in amazement as the bubble set piece came down, with Glinda waving hello to the Oz citizens…

**20 minutes later in the show…**

The scene where Elphaba sings about her future happened like always… Phineas smiling, liking how Idina Menzel looked with green makeup on…

_Elphaba (singing): _

_Did that really just happen?_

_Have I actually understood?_

_This weird quirk I try_

_To suppress or hide_

_Is a talent that could_

_Help me meet the Wizard_

_If I make good_

_So I'll make good:_

_When I meet the Wizard_

_Once I prove my worth_

_And then I meet the Wizard_

_What I've waited for since: since birth!_

_And with all his Wizard wisdom_

_By my looks, he won't be blinded_

_Do you think the Wizard is dumb?_

_Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded?_

_No! He'll say to me,_

_"I see who you truly are -_

_A girl on whom I can rely!"_

_And that's how we'll begin_

_The Wizard and I…_

**Sorry for that cut off, but time to cut to another part off the musical…**

Candace watched in amazement as then the set changed to the courtyard of the college…

As Eplhaba suddenly walked across the stage, "BEEP!" a cart with a man named Feyaro suddenly came up in front of her, almost knocking her over… Then after a few seconds of spoken dialogue, another song was performed…

_Feyaro (singing): The trouble with schools is_

_They always try to teach the wrong lesson_

_Believe me, I've been kicked out_

_Of enough of them to know_

_They want you to become less callow_

_Less shallow_

_But I say: Why invite stress in?_

_Stop studying strife_

_And learn to live "the unexamined life"_

_Dancing through life_

_Skimming the surface_

_Gliding where turf is smooth_

_Life's more painless_

_For the brainless_

_Why think too hard_

_When it's so soothing?_

_Dancing through life_

_No need to tough it_

_When you can slough it off as I do_

_Nothing matters_

_But knowing nothing matters_

_It's just life_

_So keep dancing through..._

_Dancing through life_

_Swaying and sweeping_

_And always keeping cool_

_Life is fraught less_

_When you're thoughtless_

_Those who don't try_

_Never look foolish_

_Dancing through life_

_Mindless and careless_

_Make sure you're where less_

_Trouble in life_

_Woes are fleeting_

_Blows are glancing_

_When you're dancing_

_Through life.._.

**1 more hour into the show later…**

It was the best moment in the show. The Oz guards burst into the attic set, grabbing Glinda…

Phineas covered his mouth in shock as one yelled, "DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!"

"Let me go!" said Glinda…

"It's not her!" said Elplaba, "She has nothing to do with it! I'm the one you want!"

Suddenly, she rose into the air, holding a broom in front of her…

"It's me!" She called out...

_Elphaba (singing): It's meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

_So if you care to find me_

_Look to the western sky!_

_As someone told me lately:_

_"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"_

_And if I'm flying solo_

_At least I'm flying free_

_To those who'd ground me_

_Take a message back from me_

_Tell them how I am_

_Defying gravity_

_I'm flying high_

_Defying gravity_

_And soon I'll match them in renown!_

_And nobody in all of Oz_

_No Wizard that there is or was_

_Is ever gonna bring me dooooooooooooooooown!_

And then the curtain came down, ending the first act! Everyone cheered as the lights came on for an intermission!

**1 more hour later...**

It was the sad ending when everyone in Oz thought that Elphaba, now an evil wicked witch was dead, but then the scarecrow came, got her out of a hidden trapdoor, revealing that she was still alive. The scarecrow was also really Feyaro, her admirer! Sad background music began to play... Phineas began to cry and Candace saw this and hugged him... "Its okay Phineas..." assured Candace, "I know it's very sad, but it's almost over..."

"I cant help it..." said Phineas through his tears, "But it's just so sad... Everyone thinks Elphaba is dead when she's not! Even Glinda cried after what looked like her being melted!"

"Phineas, its okay to cry...but its just a musical..." said Candace, trying to comfort Phineas...

_Oz citizens (slow chorus singing): No one mourns the wicked..._

_Now at last, she's dead and gone..._

_Now at last, there's joy throughout the land!_

"Fellow people of Oz..." said Glinda, holding the book of spells in her arms, "Friends...we've been through a frightening time, and they'll many other times, full of things that frighten us. But if you let me, I'm going to try to help. I'm going to try to be...Glinda the Good!"

_Oz citizens (chorus singing): Good neeeeeeeeeeeews!_

"It's time to go..." said the scarecrow, as Elphaba stood up on the floor...

"We can never come back to Oz, can we?" asked Elphaba.

"No..." said the scarecrow, "We need to leave..."

"I just wish..." began Elphaba...

"What?" asked Feyaro...

"I wish Glinda could know that we're alive..." began Elphaba

No, she can't!" said Feyaro, "Not if we want to be safe! No one can ever know."

Then Glinda, on her beautiful magical bubble rig, high up above the stage sang for a moment, as Elphaba and Feyaro walked towards a doorway cutout in the clock wall behind them...

Phineas still cried as he watched her sing. Candace kept hugging him... "It's okay Phineas...just let it out!" she assured.

_Glinda (singing): Who can say if I've changed for the better?_

_But, because I knew you..,_

_Oz citizens (slow chorus singing): No one mourns the wicked..._

_Glinda (singing): Because I knew you..._

_I have been changed!_

_Oz citizens (chorus singing): No one mourns the wicked!_

_Wicked..._

_Wickeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed!_

The last thing the audience saw, was the scarecrow putting the black pointed hat on Elphaba's head and them both hugging each other! Even more tears rolled down Phineas's cheeks, and Candace handed him a tissue from her purse. Phineas dried up his tears...

**Great, "Wicked" is over! Let's continue...**

Then the lights went out! The music stooped playing! The map of Oz came down. Everyone cheered as the map of Oz then went up again, and each actor and actress took a bow, to get an ovation from the audience... Indina Mezel and Kristen Channoweth both went last to take bows..

As the curtain call ended, everyone got up and slowly exited the theater onto the streets of New York.

"I must admit…" said Phineas, "That was amazing!"

"Yeah…" said Candace, "Idina Menzel did a terrific performance as Elphaba!"

"I thought some parts were scary…" said Lawrence, "Especially the metal Oz head! That was scary...but cool!"

"I liked that Popular song..." commented Linda, "That song was pretty cool."

"It was a decent musical for Broadway..." said Ferb, "No wonder it's been playing since 2003."

"I LOVED THE DEFYING GRAVITY SONG!" exclaimed Candace, "THAT SONG WAS THE BEST ONE I EVER HEARD!"

"Krkrkrkrkrkrkr..." chattered Perry like usual...

"I think the ending is sad..." said Phineas, still cleaning his cheeks with the tissue Candace gave him, "I cried at the end..."

The next day, the family went to the "Central Park Zoo", "The Statue of Liberty", and the, "Empire State Building". For dinner, they went to "Tavern on the Green" inside Central Park.

On the third day, the Flynn-Fletcher family went to the World Trade Center memorial site. It was a sad reminder of the day when over 3000 people died. The Twin Towers are gone and you'll sadly won't see them if you go to New York. Then they say another Broadway musical called, "Les Miserables" and yes, got front row seats for it too!

The remaining days in New York were a blast for the Flynn-Fletcher family. They went to places like "F.A.O. Schwartz", the Chrysler Building, the "Museum of Science &amp; Natural History", "New York State Aquarium", and even for multiple rides on the "New York City Subaway"…

They also saw more great Broadway shows like, "Matilda: The Musical", "The Lion King", "Phantom of the Opera", "Shrek: The Musical", "RENT", and, "Aladdin: The Musical"… Each of the shows had won many Tony Awards…

The family also went to variety of restaurants like, "T.G.I. Fridays", "Outback", "Denny's", "Johnny Rockets", "Nathan's Hot Dogs", "Burger King", "McDonalds", "Cheesecake Factory", "Checkers", "IHOP", "Pizza Hut", "Boar's Head Deli", "Domino's Pizza", and, "Papa John's Pizza".

At the end of the entire 1-week vacation in New York City, the Flynn-Fletcher family packed up, went to the airport, and flew on a plane back to Danville. Phineas took Perry inside the passenger cabin this time, to prevent another pet carrier mishap.

The day after that, not only did Dr. Doofenshmirtz fly back to Danville, but Harry and Marv were put on trial and sentenced to life in "New York State Prison" without a slight chance of parole...

Millicent Clyde was sentenced to 20 years in prison and 500 hours of community service. She now has to clean animal poop at her father's old petting zoo every day now for 6 whole hours in a row...not fun isn't it?

Well everyone, that was the time that Perry the platypus got on the wrong plane and ended up in New York. As for that baby platypus on the luggage mix up, it was sent back to the right family in New York 1 week later...

Millicent's friend from chapter 4 quit his job and joined...well, O.W.C.A 2 weeks later... That's the end of the story! I hope you enjoyed it all.

**THE END!**

**Well everyone, its time to say goodbye! I'll have more stories up soon, but for now goodbye! **

**Please read and review...**


	23. Inspiration for the Sequel

**Hello everyone! You read the story and now it's time to know more about it! After the reviews I got for "Perry the Platypus VS The Wet Bandits", I wanted to get more positive reviews. And after reaching over 700 views, I knew that sequel had to be done!**

**I also saw the movie, "Paddington" at the movie theater a week I began writing this story. It had a villain named Millicent Clyde, a female evil taxidermist played by Nichole Kidman. I thought that she could help expand this story's plot. So that's why I included her in my story.**

**Now it's time for a list of characters, movies used, "Phineas and Ferb" episodes and references, booby traps from each, TV shows used, stuff from the web, stage shows mentioned in the story, "Home Alone" movie, music themes used, all of the characters from the story, original traps, and anything else you may have missed! Enjoy...**

**Movies used:**

"Home Alone"

"Home Alone 2: Lost in New York"

"Home Alone 3"

"Paddington"

"Men in Black" franchise

**TV shows used:**

"Phineas and Ferb"

"Jessie"

**Anything on the web:**

"Prank VS Prank" YouTube channel

**Musical stage productions used:**

"Wicked"

"The Lion King"

"Les Miserables"

"Matilda: The Musical"

"Shrek: The Musical"

"RENT"

"Phantom of the Opera"

**Theme music tunes used:**

"Nearer My God to Thee"

"Mom Returns/Finale"

"O Holy Night"

**Booby traps from "Home Alone" used:**

Swinging paint cans

**Booby traps from "Home Alone 2: Lost in New York" used:**

Swinging piece of pipe

Swinging paint cans

Nail gun through keyhole

Gooey alleyway ladder

Blowtorch above head

Toilet filled with gasoline

Tool chest going down the stairs

Falling paper "Plaster of Paris" bag

Plank of wood seesaw launcher

Hole in front of the front door

Breaking in half ladder

Bag of metal tools

"Cool Jerk" shower prank (yes I know it's not a booby trap)

Punched in the face by woman on sidwalk

**Booby traps from "Home Alone 3" used:**

Dumbwaiter shaft fall

**Original traps:**

Throwing cinderblock chunks

Launching rope into the air

Electrified door knob

Tape recorder with Perry's chattering noise

"Lots of me" zombies on the TV prank

Doofenshmirtz-zombie encounter prank

"Alien Slime" silly putty puddle slip

Using a remote controlled toy Air Force One miniature plane

**"Phineas and Ferb" episodes for references used:**

"Phineas and Ferb"-"The Magnificent Few"

"Phineas and Ferb"-"Live and Let Drive"

"Phineas and Ferb"-"Candace's Big Day"

"Phineas and Ferb"-"Pageant of Evil"

"Phineas and Ferb"-"The Remains of the Platypus"

"Phineas and Ferb"-"Run Away Runway"

"Phineas and Ferb"-"The Ballad of Badbeard"

"Phineas and Ferb"-"Day of the Living Gelatin"

"Phineas and Ferb"-"Nedy Dancing"

"Phineas and Ferb"-"Escape from Phineas Tower"

"Phineas and Ferb"-"The Mom Attractor"

"Phineas and Ferb"-"Night of the Living Pharmacists"

"Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"

**"Home Alone" characters used:**

Kevin McAllister (cameo for background music conductor)

Harry

Marv

**"Home Alone 2: Lost in New York" characters used:**

Mr. Hector (concierge man)

Mr. Cedric

**"Paddington" characters used:**

Millicent Clyde

Montgomery Clyde

2 security camera monitor room guards

**"Jessie" characters used:**

Jessie Prescott

Zuri Ross

Luke Ross

Ravi Ross

Emma Ross

Bertram Winkle

**"Men in Black" characters used:**

Agent Jay

Agent Kay

**"Prank VS Prank" characters used:**

Jena: The girlfriend of Jesse and a prankster

Jesse: The boyfriend of Jena and a prankster

**"Phineas and Ferb" characters used:**

Phineas Flynn-Fletcher

Ferb Flynn Fletcher

Candace Flynn-Fletcher

Linda Flynn-Fletcher

Lawrence Flynn-Fletcher

Perry the Platypus

Agent P2 the pigeon

Major Francis Monogram

Monty Monogram

Carl

Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz

Isabella Garica-Sharpio (mentioned)

**All other characters used:**

All other airplane passengers

All "Wicked" theater customers

Elphaba actress Idina Menzel

Glinda actress Kristen Canneoweth

Kelly King the news reporter

Pet carrier attendant 1

Pet carrier attendant 2

New York City Police officers

Paul the security guard

Police chief

All other "Plaza Hotel" staff members

"Danville News" reporters

Paramedics in ambulance

Millicent's assistant Rodger

"Jungle Island" bird show host Bill

Gregory Jones the museum manage

All New York City pedestrians

Pizza delivery man

All "Miami International Airport" people

All "Danville International Airport" people

All "Duncan's Toy Chest" shoppers

**This sequel story had a ton of effort put into it as I took months to write all the chapters. I also was delayed sometimes to due to family getaway weekends, special events, a recent "Walt Disney World" vacation in for 6 whole days in April, dealing with school, seeing the new, "Tomorrowland" movie in IMAX 3-D, mild family problems, a recent 1-week long fever illness, and some HUGE computer issues.**

**But now, it's all over! I will continue to write more amazing fan stories like this, as inspiration continues to come to me. I have a few musical and normal ones to be made, but I can't be super fast when it comes to writing so, you'll need to be very patient.**

**I admit I'm a little impatient at times, but when i comes to writing, everyone else in my family is patient around me. So yeah, I admit that I'm a little hypocritical, but it's just how I' am and... Never mind! Just be patient, that's all I can say! **

**Just please read and post any type of reviews you like! If you have questions or suggestions for future stories, feel free to PM at my profile page. I'm under the penname of GiovanniGo and...that's it! **

**It was nice telling you this sequel story, but I'm afraid I must go for now! My stories will continue to be made as long as I have inspiration from all of you wonderful fan story authors out there! **

**Also I'd like to give a warm and huge special thanks for FanFiction authors "TCKing12", "Boolia", "Ways", "HeinzDoofenshmirtz", "Warrior Cat Cody", "Glaxendra-the-Seedrian", "PatchythePirate1999", "Animation Nut", "Bowserbutt", "Termina's Hero 1234", "S Lila", "LionshadeSC", "Marissa Flynn", "Hcobb", "Scooby823945", "GirlofChaos99999", "Merigirl", "ParagonFlynn", "****Wakkowarnerlover", "Jameer14", "Erinioannuci", "Phinabellamustberhere", "Art N Music", "Marcipie", and "Pircat" for being such terrfic authors and supporting my stories! **

**I hope you all continue to read, admire, love, and review my stories for as long as I'm here on FanFiction! Have a great day, and remember...you all inspire me!**


	24. An Alternate Chapter 14

**Hello everyone, It's me again! It's me, GiovanniGo again! I've decided to post this as an extra chapter! This is the alternate I had in mind for chapter 14! I didn't post it because I thought it wouldn't work due to the huge 4th wall joke! **

**But after you read it, you review it and decided if it would have worked or not...**

**Well, I'm not going to keep you all in suspense...enjoy it!**

In the Big Apple, the sky was now getting dark outside… It was now a dark blue among the huge city. Perry found a nice box in an alleyway to sleep in. It was now 7:00pm. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was eating a nice expensive meal at the "Tavern on the Green" restaurant in Central Park.

"Duncan's Toy Chest" had a change of plans now…to close up for the night after all due to minimal staff members being there that night. The money chest and cash registers would be donated tomorrow.

At the "Plaza Hotel" Harry, Marv and Millicent were about to carry through with an evil scheme… Find out where Perry is hiding by looking at the street security camera footage… After leaving the hotel, the 3 villains walked down the dark sidewalks of the "Big Apple" to find a sewer man hole cover…

Then, they found one West 68th street… Harry took out his crowbar and lifted up the rusty steel hole cover…

"Are you sure that you're brave enough to do this?" asked Marv, "Sewers are scary places?"

Millicent looked at him, "I wasn't afraid of those last few O.W.C.A agents in the past, so I'm sure that a dark sewer won't scare me!"

And with that, she handed Harry a small walkie-talkie, "I'll call you once I get the information on where that platypus is!"

Then she jumped into the manhole cover, wearing nothing but a black wetsuit and had her tranquilizer gun in her pocket…

She disappeared in the black darkness of the sewers and began walking along the floors.

There were only a few inches of cold, rusty water down there, so it was easy to run down there… 40 minutes later, she made a left turn on Empire Street and up to Broadway Street. Then she made right turn to the "Broadway Security" office, right below the janitor's closet!

It was one of the few buildings that had monitors hooked up to the cameras on the streets… She then proceeded to climb up the rusty ladder and up to the metal trapdoor. She then took out a small laser and used it to slowly melt the lock…

With the lock melted to back ashes, "WHAM!" she then kicked open the trapdoor with her left foot and then, climbed through the hole in the janitor's closet. She then stood up on the floor and tried to open the closet door… it didn't work. The knob would not turn…

"Dang…" said Millicent, "Locked! I'll have to find another way in…" she turned on the closet light, and then looked up to the left… there was an air vent...

"Here we go…" said Millicent smiling with delight!

She boosted herself up, and was able to climb through the metal air vent shaft… She then came to an intersection. She looked to her left…nothing, just a dead end.

"Where to go?" Millicent asked herself, "Where do I go now?"

She looked to her right…there was an air vent see-through cover at the end…

She managed, while staying low on her stomach, to crawl over to the vent cover…

At the other end of this cover was just what Millicent was looking for...the security camera monitor room. She was right behind 2 make security guards, in front of the monitor screens...

One of the guards was holding a special edition DVD of "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"...

"So..." the guard with the DVD said, "Do you want to come to a movie party tomorrow night at 8pm? There's going to be tons of cookies, cakes, chips, pastries, candies, drinks, just like my last party!"

"I don't know..." said the other guard, "I did have plans to buy tickets to see that hit Broadway musical Wicked..."

"Oh, come on..." said the guard with the DVD, "My wife is also making pizza, garlic bread roles, fried mozzarella sticks, ravioli, tiramisu, Italian gelato, calzones, French fries, chicken parmesan, and spaghetti!"

"All depends..." the other guard said, holding a mug of coffee, "Which movie are you showing?"

"This one..." said the guard, pointing to the DVD cover, "Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension."

"Well..." said the other guard, "I' am a Phineas and Ferb fan after all! I guess I'll come! Who are the film's writers?"

"Hmm...let's see..." said the guard, flipping over the DVD, looking at the back information, "Robert F. Hughes...Jeff Swampy Marsh...Dan Povenmire..."

The 2 guards did not notice Millicent slowly removing the vent cover behind them...

"Hmm..." said the other guard, considering the offer, "Who are the voice actors? I forget sometimes..."

"Well, let me see..." said the other guard, looking at the casting list, "Vincent Martella... Thomas Brodie-Sangster...Ashley Tisdale...Dan Povenmire...Jeff Swampy Marsh... Alyson Stoner...Dee Bradley Baker..."

"BANG! BANG!" Millicent then shot the sleeping darts, each hitting a guard in the neck. They both fell asleep instantly, as Millicent jumped out from the vent, into the room, just behind the guards. She grabbed the 2 unconscious bodies and moved them out of her way...

"Hmm..." said Millicent, noticing the DVD cast on the table, "What's this?"

She picked it up and looked at the DVD... "Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension..." she said, studying the cover, "Well...I guess after that platypus is dead, I'll give it a watch of my own! I'll even have my assistant Rodger make me some salami-cheese sandwiches for the occasion!"

She smiled and easily slipped the movie into her wetsuit's other pocket...

She then pushed a few buttons on a camera monitor system keyboard, rewinding all of the street footage from that day... At that moment, she noticed something on the Chinatown monitor screen. She pursued it and zoomed in on an alleyway!

She smiled, "Well, I'm almost there!" she just had to check if Perry was still there at this hour.

She then reset the cameras, still monitoring the Chinatown security camera monitor and then she zoomed in on the very same alleyway...there he was, Perry the Platypus, in pet mode, sleeping!

Millicent then got an evil smile on her face... "Oh, you're stuffed now platypus! So...stuffed!" she then tied up the 2 sleeping security guards...

"Soon, that platypus will be a dead displayed one in my wonderful dead animal collection!" said Millicent, as she climbed back into the vent...

**Wow...not good for Perry isn't it? Now the taxidermist knows where he is. Harry and Marv also are going to find out that "Duncan's Toy Chest" is closed after all. **

**I hope you all like the "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" movie fourth wall joke!**

**Hope you got hungry with all of the mentioning of food...especially the Italian food! I LOVE ITALIAN FOOD! **

**Will the robbery be carried through with? Read chapter 15 to find out!**

**Yeah, like I said before, this was an alternate version of chapter 14 after I wrote it. After it was done, and looked it over. The 4th wall joke was funny but it would have been too high a fourth wall joke to put in the final story. I just hope you liked it.**

**Read and review!**


End file.
